Pimpin' Love
by Super-special-awesome Pirate
Summary: Its been about 10 years since Tea and Yami last saw eachother. Now again facing eachother they realize 10 years is alot of time for people to change. yami/tea. a bit of YY/VW. 14 Chapter. Finally Updated.
1. Its Just Girls

_A/N: Hello everyone. Its 10:28pm so I want to apologize first for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Okay so this story was supposedly to be in a totally different anime, but after some discussion with a wonderful helper we chose to put it in this anime. I think it came out great, the storyline is a bit confusing at first, but I will explain it more if you have any specific questions. Just email me._

_Any-hoe this is a new story, which I bet you notice. It's pretty sexy and it might change on the ratings. Maybe. I hope you enjoy this story is called __**Pimpin' Love.**__ Ya see before it was suppose to be called __**Love Lust.**__ But then I looked at my list of New Story Ideas (yes I have a list called that) I already saw a storyline that was kinda almost like this one, except you don't got Pimps, you just got a very seductive guy marrying someone, who's best friend was his ex, and his first love. I don't know what characters I should have for that, I was thinking either Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Inu Yasha or Yugioh. But let's not get brooded on that, I won't write that story yet after a while. I am still a beginner. Back to what I was saying, the title __**Pimpin' Love and**__**Love Lust both**__ have the same idea which means the story will be very sexy and seductive, but teenage style. I hope you guys like that._

_Warning: Mayor Personality change on Yami(Atem). Some suggestive scenes not appropriate for young children. Not a love triangle like the other stories. Title may change after a while._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Chapter 1: Its Just Girls**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_In the nightmarish hallways of Domino's High School, at end of the hall, the occasional giggles and silence gasps of pleasures and excitement could be heard. Soon after the class bell rang, students began entering and exiting classes. The door at the end of the hall was open. A girl came out first, her face flushed, her eyes clearly not focus in this world, her hair somewhat messy and her shirt was turned inside out. Her hand on the side of her neck, while her other hand carried her bag. A few seconds later a boy came out his face tanned, calmed and mellow maybe a tint of boredom was shown, his eyes that of crimson color showed no emotions in particular, his hair unique with its spiky tri-color of violet, black, and golden. His bangs golden and outlined his face, shooting at different direction like a thunderbolt, and his clothes was not at all bothered. And his mysterious yet interesting golden necklace shifting side to side. The young boy kept walking, his golden bangs bouncing as he walked. He came to a group of people of different looks. One in particular had almost the same looks as the young boy, who had the similar looking golden necklace around his neck too. The only difference of the said particular one was his innocent looks: of boyish looking yet the same hair as the other young boy's hair, his eyes wide and full of youthfulness and his height shorter than the young boy. His name was Yugi Motou. Yugi looked at the boy and smiled._

_"Weren't you busy this morning?" he kid. The rest of the group turned to the young boy who shrugged in response. A tall, blonde haired boy grinned goofinely along with a browned haired also tall boy._

_"I know Yami, we can hear ya guys takin' out the janitor room all the way from the other side of the school" the blonde haired teased. His name was Joey Wheeler._

_"She looks like a mess, what you do to her?" the brown haired boy asked. His name was Tristan Taylor. The young boy called by Yami stuffed his hands in his school uniform jacket._

_"Heh oh please I didn't even touched her" Yami responded his voice bored. "She kept banging herself on every shelf of the room" Yugi laughed a bit at this comment._

_"So you gave her a hikki in exchange?" An also tall yet dark long hair boy asked. His name was Duke Devilin. Yami looked at him._

_"Like I said I barely touched her" he smirked. Joey whistled._

_"Who was she?" Yugi asked Yami._

_Yami thought for a while. "I.. don't know" he answered honestly. The other boys sweat drop._

_Joey was the first to smirk. "Same old Yami" he murmured, everybody nodded in agreement. The bell rang again signaling everyone that the next class was starting. The group of boys walked down the hallway, not at all hurried even though their class was at the other side of the school. _

_xxxxxxx-Literature Art Class-xxxxxxxx_

_Yami walked in casually as if he didn't know he was late, while Yugi walked beside him shyly, knowing everybody was watching them come in. Joey, Tristan and Duke though made a big scene by getting stuck at the door entrance. Everybody laughed as the three boys were trying to push one another away to enter first. They struggle this for 2 minutes straight until the teacher came and pulled them all inside. The boys chuckled in embarrassment and walk to their arranged seat. Joey and Tristan seated behind Yami and Yugi with Duke sitting beside Joey and Tristan with a quiet and timid green haired boy._

_"Hey Noah" Duke greeted him as he pulled the chair out and sat beside him._

_The green haired boy looked at him. "Hello Duke" he greeted back solemnly. "Late as usual eh?" The teacher than called everybody for their attention._

_Meanwhile Yami fooled around with his strange necklace, Yugi was again at it with another complicated cubed puzzle he brought from their grandpa's game shop, Joey and Tristan kept doodling with ridiculous art. Drawing one's head bigger than its body, or getting hit by a car or whatever their imagination told them to draw. Duke stared out in space twirling his hair with his finger, Noah read a book quietly, something he did everyday. And then there was the rest of the class who was either passing notes to each other or whispering to eachother._

_Yami's ears kept perking up every time he heard someone mention his name. He smirked, knowing full well it was the girls who were talking about it. His looked from his necklace and looked at the girls seated in the four desks in front of him. There again he heard them say his name followed up by some giggles. He leaned forward and whispered loud enough for them to hear but not the teacher to hear._

_"You know I can hear you girls say my name?" he asked them smirking his trademark smirk. One of the girls blushed and looked down while the others girls looked at each other, grinning, happy to have gotten the handsome's attention._

_"We heard you gave Nicole a hikki" one of the girls said, her hair pulled into a pony tail._

_"Why would you think that?" Yami asked them, he lifted an eyebrow, the girls bit their lips, obviously trying to contain their giggles. 'So that was her name' Yami thought for a moment._

_"Because the hikki looked like a 'Y'" the girl who was previously blushing answered. Yami leaned back, his smirk still there._

_"Who do you think I am? Zorro?" he teased. Some of their giggles slipped and seemed to catch the teacher's attention._

_"Sorry" they all apologize; the teacher looked at them to Yami and glared at him before returning his attention to the board and once again going on his speech and lecture of different and meanings of a moon._

_Yugi rolled his eyes at Yami who winked back at him. Joey and Tristan were angrily drawing artistic cartoons of each other in dangerous situations. Duke was flirting with a girl who sat in front of him; she batted her eyelashes at him, while he was still twirling his hair with his finger. Noah still reading his very interesting book._

_"Zorro? Well he is hot" the girl with the pony tail commented._

_"Well then maybe I am him" Yami had smug smile. The girls grinned ear to ear. To Yami, he thought by the end of the class their cheeks will be hurting from all their smiling._

_"The only thing that's the difference is that we're Egyptians while Zorro is Mexican" Yugi interrupted talking about Yami and him. The girls turned from the twins facing the board before the teacher looked at them again, his eyes narrowed, suspicious._

_"Joey, Tristan stop wasting paper. We're running out of trees as it is" the teacher barked at them. Joey and Tristan looked up from their paper of doodles, art, cartoons and small notes. The teacher look over the class, Duke having his notebook open, the girl he was flirting with, turned around and wrote something in her binder. Noah had put away the book and looked at the board, everybody looking completely innocent._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Finally getting out of that hell class, the boys walked through the hallway heading towards the lunch area. "God science is such a pain" Joey complained. _

_Tristan walking beside him; rubbing his own neck._

_"And that is why you are failing" Yugi informed him with a smile. Joey stuck his tongue at him._

_"What about you huh? I doubt it that you like science" Joey said to him._

_"No, I don't but I'm smart so I usually pass the test or quizzes" Yugi said. Yami chuckled. Duke was ahead of them talking to the same girl he was flirting with. Running to them he shoved a piece of paper in Yami's face._

_"Ha I got a date and you don't" Duke sang in a mocking tone._

_"Wow 7 digits that's amazing" Yami said in a monotone._

_"Ah big deal Yami's probably going to get a date by the end of the day anyways" Joey said waving his hand. As if on cue a girl came running towards them, waving her hands, she shouted Yami's name. She had light brown hair, chopsticks stabbed in her hair bun, her clothes obviously violating the dress code they had. She wrapped her arms around Yami's neck. Her name was Vivian Wong._

_"Hey Yami-poo" she greeted happily to him and then to the other boys. ._

_"Hello" they all said to her._

_"Listen Yami, me and my friends are going to the movies tomorrow and we were wondering if you would join us, you and your bother and those other three" She motion to Joey, Tristan and Duke._

_"Hey Vivian why don't you just stick a dildoe up your ass and then maybe we'll reconsider" Joey remarked giving Tristan and Duke high fives. Yami and Yugi had to bite their tongues trying to contain their own laughter. Yami coughed trying to hide his laugh._

_"Anyways-" Vivian said before giving Joey a deadly look. "What do you say, around 6? We would really want you to come" Vivian gave Yami a pout._

_Yami looked at the other boys who gave him a pleaded look. Yami knew he had the same thought as the other boys. Yami looked back at Vivian who still had her arms around his neck. "Sure Vivian we have nothing better to do" Vivian smiled and whispered in his ear._

_"You better not be late" she said seductively that had Yami's hair on his neck standing up. _

_He swallowed trying to contain himself , but he found that quite difficult. He wrapped his arms around Vivian's waist pulling her to him. She gave out a surprised gasp. Yami smirked, his hands moving lower._

_Vivian was trying her best to contain herself from giving out a moan. Yami was the only man she wanted but she wouldn't want to do anything passionate in school and in front of his friends, as much as she would delight herself from it. If she wanted something very passionate to happen, it would be somewhere more... romantic. She pushed him back, giving Yugi a small peck on the cheek and leaving them. Yugi blushed. Yami rubbed the back of his neck. He was close, really close._

_"Oh and Vivian its 'my friends and I'" Tristan corrected her. Vivian stuck out the middle finger while they all laughed._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Yami was already sleeping on his top bunk of the bunk beds in his usual PJs; his boxers and socks. It was still hot out even though they've been in school for three months. Yugi took off the necklace and place it in on his desk next to Yami's necklace. He look at them, it was really a puzzle necklace that took Yami and him nearly 5 or 6 years to complete if it wasn't for some help they received by their childhood friend they probably wouldn't have never finished it. He sighed. He could still remember the girl that was their childhood friend and also Yami's childhood crush. Yugi can still picture her in his head her bright blue eyes, her brown hair and her dream of dancing. The day she left. _

_Yugi gritted his teeth. He shouldn't be mad at her, she was just following her dreams and her mom, and following them meant she had to leave Yugi and Yami, leaving poor Yami heartbroken. _

_He wasn't the same after that, his mind always on her; he had to find something that occupied his mind away from her. The only that had done that was girls in general. He became obsessed of finding someone who can replace the childhood girl. After receiving his 2nd, then 3rd, then 4rth, then 5th girlfriend he found himself enjoying the presence of a girl. Feeling loved by one, not loving one, but by feeling loved by one. He was soon to become the next Don Juan DeMarco the Greatest Lover in the world. His shy cute side turning that one to a cocky and sexy side. The side that made him more mature, and more hormone. If such word exist. He was still the loyal friend, never once going out with his best friend crush or anything like that._

_But the fact that Yami only did this to forget about a girl turned to an obsession and then a horny habit, Yugi didn't know when Yami will feel the joy of loving someone deeply. He remember her, Yugi knew that, if Yami forgot her he would never still carry that necklace to this day. But then again who knows? Maybe he keeps it because its their last gifts they gotten from their father before they uhh...left the world._

_Yugi can feel a tear slipping, he wiped it away heading toward his low bunk. If Yami still remember the girl then maybe just maybe, he still had a chance at that something._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N That's it. What'cha think? Now I'm sorry if Anzu/Tea wasn't in this chapter but if you want me to continue and if I happen to do so I promise you she will be in the next chapter.

So now that you read this story, and my other story **"How to Deal"** which one do you want me to continue on? Don't worry if I have to continue with this story and then I finish later, I'll start with the other story. All this while trying to finish my first-ever-written

story **"The Cold-hearted, the Spirited, and the Perfect"**

If you haven't read both story of mine and you have no idea what I am talking about go read **"****How to Deal"** Choose which story you like best, and tell me which one do you want me to finish. Just send a review or message that says "Great chapter. Please continue" Pretty simple right?

Super-Special-Awesome Pirate


	2. She's Comin'

A/N: Okay so obviously some of you can tell from this update that the decision was made. **Pimpin' Love** had 7 votes while **How to Deal** had 2 votes. You can totally tell which one has the huge advantage. I could have just had the voting for a couple of more days, but my State Tests and stuff is in two weeks so I didn't want to let you hanging for two or three weeks.

Its like 11:11pm right now, so I apologize if there is grammer or spelling mistakes. Which they're probaly will be.

Any-hoe. So I will be updating and finishing this story for now on. I thank the ppl who took their time to actually Review and Vote. **raygyspsy714, AtemusloverSapphire, port rocks, Dark Shining Light, 7q, Dancers of the Night, KolabyNikola, **and **Tea-The Chosen One**.

Not only that but I didn't really know that love/lust/drama story was so popular. I'm glad that it was popular it gives me much motivation to know people really wants to find out what happens next and what not.

Warning: Mayor personality change on Yami(Atem). Some suggestive scenes not appropiate for young children. Not a love triangle like the other stories. Title may change after a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2: She's Comin'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xxxxxxxxxx-Airplane- 1:21am-xxxxxxxxxxxx

The _girl_. _She_ looked out the window of the plane. A women looking as if she was _her_ mother sat right beside _her_. The _girl_ look more mature and what boy would called as 'fine' or 'hot', _her _body that of a professional dancer. Her curves were just right, her stomach no longer had baby fat but was smooth and when flex you can see a 4pac. Her face that can catch any man's attention, light brownish eyeshadow that match with her hair and had her eyes shined. Ocean blue eyes, beautiful like that of the caribbean. Her legs showing from the skirt she was wearing, and her strapless white tain-top. All this and more of her appearance had boys, men looking twice.But while her body was straight and she looked prepared inside she was nervous like a 4year old in their first day of school. Her name is Tea Anzu Mazaki. The _girl. _Just a couple of hours ago she received a call from one of her friends who have heard of her arrival.

--couple of hours ago-7:42pm--

_"Hello" _a girl's voice called.

"Hello?" Tea greeted back hesistantly.

_"What you don't remember me, honey?" _the girl's vioce said with dissapointment. Tea stood there for moment not knowing what to say next. _"Last name Wong" _the girl gave her a hint. Tea then squealed with realization.

"Vivian!" she yelled on the phone.

_"That's my name don't wear it out" _Vivian said.

"Hey how are you doing?" Tea asked.

_"Good, so you coming back huh?"_

"Yeah I am. I'm packing my bags as we speak" Tea said. "How did you know?"

_"I have my resources" _Vivian answered. Tea then can hear a yell of _"Hi Tea" _in the background. _"oh and Serenity says hi"_

"Yeah I hear her. So what has the slut been doing lately?" Tea said with a grin.

_"You know what? Bite me...Anyways sweety. What time will you get here?" _There was a paused.

"Ummm around 2 or 3am" Tea said after asking her mom.

_"Ah damn, thought we could go visit you, where-ever you are". _

"Well my mom didn't want to leave early, we wanted to say good-bye and stuff" Tea explained.

_"Oh don't worry sweety. We'll get to catch up on what we've been through, soon enough. I want you too meet some good friends of mines too" _Vivian assured her._ "And not only that but I got us a date" _

"Vivian!" Tea shouted but was smiling at the same time. "I haven't gotten to Japan yet and you already trying to hook me up!" She can hear the girls in the background giggle.

_"Of course not" _Tea heard from the girl said to be Serenity.

_"We just thought this would be a fun way to celebrate for your return" _Vivian said._ "And you're coming whether you want to or not. We'll pick you up even if you live in the other side or Japan. Now where will you live?" _

"Well actually I'm moving back to Domino" Tea confess.

_"Are you serious?! Your going to the same high school as us?!" _Serenity screamed.

"Yup. I thought I would surprise you, but I guess since you know I'm coming anyway, whats the point?" Tea said.

_"Thats right sweety, you can't hide from us" _Vivian joked. Suddenly another voice was heard. _"Oh oops I got to talk to my mom at the moment, ugh, here's Serenity.  
We'll pick you around 6 got it?" _Vivian said before handing the phone over to Serenity.

_"Hey Tea" _greeted the girl who was said Serenity.

"Hey Serenity how you've been" Tea asked, starting a decent conversation.

_"Its been good, oh I want you to say hello to Mai, Mana, Miho and Rebbecca. Gals this is Tea, the girl who Vivian and I usually talk about" _Serenity introduced through the phone. The other four girls greeted at the same time.

"Hello" Tea greeted back. "Umm Serenity.." she said in a light tone.

_"Yeah?" _Serenity can hear Tea nervous.

_"_Do I know anybody thats coming to the group date thing?" There was silence before Serenity spoke again

_"Yeah my brother, Tristain, Duke-" _giggles can be heard in the background. "_Yugi and uhhh-" _There was silence again. She didn't have to say anymore Tea knew who else was coming, and she found herself having a difficult time focusing.

"-Y-y-yami?" Tea choked her words out. She put the phone down from her ear and put her other hand to her mouth. She feel heart pace speeding up and she didn't know and didn't even want to know why.

_"Tea, Tea, Tea?" _Serenity voice can be heard over and over, worried.

"Yeah?" Tea managed to say, putting the phone to her ear again.

_"Are you okay?"_ Serenity asked, her voice that of concerned.

"Does he know I'm coming back?" Tea asked her.

_"No. Vivian doesn't even know you guys know eachother"_ Serenity answered quiet.

"You never told her?" Tea questioned.

_"I didn't really see the point of it" _

"Oh" was all Tea can say. Her voice was tangle with questions she wanted to ask so badly. "Don't tell Yami I'm coming" she said instead of asking one of her questions.

_"What why not? He's going to see you anyways"_ Serenity was confused.

"I know I know" Tea's voice sounded tired now. "But just don't tell him okay?"

_"Fine"_ Serenity promised_. "But you know Yami--"_

"I don't want to hear it" Tea snapped. "Whether _he _moved on or _he's_ sorry or _he's_ not even sorry. Whatever it is about _him_" There was an awkard silence. "I just don't want to talk about _him_" her voice cracked.

_"Tea..."_ Serenity pushed on.

"Please Serenity" Tea pleaded.

_"Tell me your address"_ Serenity said in the tone that gave out a we'll-talk-about-this-later vibe. Tea then gave Serenity her new address and hanged up the phone.

--

Tea sighed. She thought she forgot about him. All about him. It was what 8 or 9 years ago since they last saw eachother? Hanged out, played? But now he comes in waltzing and has her remember everything about him. And much to her dismay she couldn't help but question herself about him. Do I still like him? Does he still like me? Did he ever like me? Why didn't he say good-bye to me? Does he hate me now? These where the questions she asked herself a long time ago, before she forced herself to moved on. Or maybe she lied to herself all along? Maybe she never forgot him, maybe he was in the back of her head quietly sneaking out until he's the main thing on her mind?

'Does he remember me?.. I wonder how he looks?... Did he changed his hair?... Maybe he dyed it or got a haircut?... Is his eyes still purple or did it changed colors as he grew up?... Is he hot?... Does he have a girlfriend?... He probaly does if he's coming to the group date. Maybe one of the girls on the phone is Yami's girlfriend?... How did Yami and Vivian met?' and so on. These thoughts, new thoughts, questions came in the _girl's_ mind. Leaving her both anxious and very nervous. 'Should I go to the date?' she asked herself again. 'But I can't just ditch them. What will Yami think if he saw me though? What if he-' her endless train of thoughts was rudely interuptted by her mother's shaking. Tea came to, as she felt herself being tugged back and forth.

"Mom you can stop now" Tea told her mother, who widened her eyes and stop the shaking.

"Well how am I suppose to tell when you come back to Earth" Her mother responded rolling her eyes. "We're almost there" she told Tea who immiediatly looked out the window, staring at the cities of Japan below. She took a deep breath.

'Here I come'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami woke up first that morning. He rubbed his eyes, trying to gain focus, and rub away the sleep. He yawned a couple of times before jumping down neatly from his top bunk. He looked at Yugi who was still sleeping. Yami grabbed his towel, clean boxers and went to take a shower.

xxxxxxx-15 minutes or so later-xxxxxxxx

Yami came out of the shower, putting on his clean boxer, he wiped the window which was glossy up from the steam. He looked at his reflection. He lowered his eyelids. What was it exactly on his face that made him somewhat irratated with himself? Yami reached for his toothpaste and toothbrush. After a while of brushing his teeth, he looked at the mirror again, this time looking away from his eyes. He looked around for his comb and specialized gel, and began fixing his hair. First drying it out with a hairblower and then shaking it like a dog would, he comb his hair to his usual hair style. But since he had that hair style since he was little, his hair was already used to it, so it doesn't take him as long as it would.

Another 15 mintues or so, he entered his room. The clock read 7:14. Yami looked at Yugi's bunkbed, he couldn't see Yugi, but he knew he was still sleeping under the covers. He went over to the side Yugi's head would usually be under and uncovered the covers, instead of seeing Yugi's face, Yami met his feet. He furrowed his eyesbrows and walked to the other side of the bunk. He uncovered the covers, holding his breath, he met Yugi's peaceful face. Yami breathe, for a second there he thought Yugi was an alien. Staring at Yugi's sleeping face, he grinned evily, he walked out of the room. A few minutes passed and Yami came back with a small bowl of warm water. He pulled Yugi's arm from underneath the covers and carefully set them into the bowl of water. He smiled satisified and went over to the closet to get his usual school uniform. Changing into his uniform pants and a white shirt he caught a glimpse of shining gold. He looked up and saw both Yugi's and his golden puzzle pendant necklace on the desk. He went over to it, picking his up and he stared at it. His pendant's necklace had a golden not-so-thick chain while Yugi's had a simple golden rope. The pendant was the most unique part of the necklace, it was a huge pyramid-like pendant, with an Eygptain symbol on the middle. It was some sort of an eye. But it was a unique necklace all together, especially when it is entirely made out of gold. It makes a bit more heavier than usual.

Yami closed his eyes, he was trying to remember the little girl who helped Yugi and him solve the puzzle pendant. But all he came up with was ocean blue eyes and long brown hair. His heart was begining to ache. He clutched his shirt. He can feel that pain he had back then, it was a long time ago. Why couldn't he just forgot everything of her? He wanted to forget her because she was the first girl he ever liked, she was his first friend, and then she left him. For what? He forgot that. Yami sighed. 'She never came back' he thought to himself. 'Damn it! Why did she have to-' his thinking was interupted as he heard a shout from behind him. He turned around to see Yugi standing up, his pjs pants were wet. And Yugi looked very pissed.

"Yami what the hell-" Yugi looked at the clock. "OH shit!" he ran out the room with a towel, racing to the bathroom. Yami can hear the shower water now. He began to laugh, kneeling on the ground. He always did wanted to try that trick, after seeing an episode of Family Guy. (A/N don't own that show)

xxxxxxxx-10 or 11 minutes later-xxxxxxx

"Yami do you like Vivian?" Yugi asked while they were eating breakfast.

"Yup" Yami said in between his chewing. He was on his second pancake already.

"Not like that Yami, I mean like like-like or love-like or-" Yugi paused a moment staring at his syrup slipping down his pancake. Yami stopped his chewing and look at Yugi curiously.

"Or love?" He said while Yugi nodded. Yami sighed putting his fork down, he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I-I really don't know" he answered truthfully. "Its been so long since I ever fallen in love" Yami murmmured. Yugi looked at him.

"Since her?" Yami blinked then looked away.

"I don't even want to talk about her" Yami said grumply.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted at him. "Why do you hate her? I know damn well you still think about her. So why do you hate her all of sudden?" Yugi dared asked. Yami lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"She- she just left, without a warning, she just told me she had to leave and then ran away. What the hell was I suppose to think?" Yami growled. "She was my best-friend and she was ditching me, for some crap of hers"

Yugi was getting angry. "Well you didn't even say good-bye to her! We waited, she waited for so long, just for you. If she waited any longer she would have missed her plane. She was waiting for you, and you never came! How do you think that made her feel?!"

Yami didn't say anything. He didn't want to remember. He wanted to forget. "Its done, its in the past, she never came back and we all moved on" he said in a low voice. They stood like this for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of honks was heard outside of their house. Yami opened the door, and saw Vivian in her red_ Dodge_. He smiled as she smiled warmly to him. "Yugi, lets go, our ride is here!" he called to Yugi. "See ya grandpa" Yami grabbed his backpack and walked to the red Dodge. A window was lowered inside Yami saw Duke sitting in the front, along with Joey and ab orange-brown haired young pretty girl in the back, and Vivian at the wheel. "Good morning" he said to them. Vivian got out the car, and went over to hug him. Yami smiled and hugged her back, digging his face in hair, which smell unsurprisenly good. He can smell her expensive perfume too. Vivian started to laugh as she felt Yami leave sloppy kisses up her neck, next to her ear. She push him back. He looked quite disappointed while she tried to straighten her hair.

"Save it for P.E." she said to him as she winked. Yami brighten up and smirked at her. He forgotten all about the ocean blue eyed-girl. Yugi came running toward them and grinned.

"Nice car Vivian" he commented.

"Thank you sweety now get in, I want to get a good parking" She said as she got in the car. Yami and Yugi looked at eachother and also got in. It was a five passenger car, but it had lots of room.

"Hey Serenity get over here and sit on my lap" Yami said to the orange-brown haired girl who sat next to Joey. Her name was Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sister. Yugi rolled his eyes, and looked out the window, his backpack in between his legs.

"Watch it, you little player" Joey warned Yami, while Serenity blushed. However she went over to Yami and sat on his lap, wrapping one arm around Yami's neck. Yami smirked evilly at Joey.

"SERENITY!" Vivian, Joey and Duke yelled. Yami, Yugi and Serenity jumped a bit.

"O-okay fine" Serenity said nevously as she got off of Yami's lap and sat between Yugi and him. Yami though pretended to stretch and landed his arm around Serenity. "God your such a flirt Yami!" she yelled at him while smiling. Yami smiled innocently.

"Serenity, come on you know you want me" Yami cooed. Serenity huffed and started to talk to Yugi.

"Yami.." Duke and Joey growled.

"Oh jeez, you guys know I'm kidding right?" Yami said to them. Vivian watched Yami from the driver mirror, she began to put lip gloss once she was sure Yami was watching her. She made a popping noise and pretended to lick her lips.

Yami's eyes widened and leaned foward, coughing slightly. "Vivian damn stop trying to make Yami have a boner and get moving" Duke barked at her. Vivian gave him a glare but started the car anyways. Vivian looked at Yami couple of time during the red lights through the driver mirror but saw him thumbling with his golden necklace.

His thoughts heading towards the _girl_ again.

"Hey uh Vivian who you inviting for the date?" Yugi asked after a decent conversation with Serenity.

Vivian took a left. "Uhh you know the usual girls, Mai" Joey sat up straight immiedatley "-Serenity of course" Duke straighten his uniform jacket. "Rebbecca" Yugi felt his mouth went dry. "I think Miho and an old friend of mine" Vivian said. Domino high School can be seen only two blocks away.

"And old friend huh?" Joey questioned curiously. "Is she hot?"

"Yes, yes she's very fine" Vivian answered sarcastically. "I'm not a biosexual you idiot!" she snapped. Joey turned away while Duke and Serenity laughed. Vivian cleared her throat. "Yugi, Yami do you think that cold cousin of yours can come?"

Yugi shurgged. "He hasn't been at school for days, he's probaly in another country. He's company been doing good" Yugi told Vivian. "But we'll see" he added.

"Okay" Vivian said now entering the school parking lot. Finally finding a shaded parking, they got out the car. Serenity gave Yami a small hug, but just as she was to release him, he clunged to her.

"Do you remember _her_?" Yami asked her all of the sudden. Serenity looked at him, confused until she realized who he was talking about. But she was surprised as to why he brought it up after so many years. Of course she remember _her_, she was _her _best-friend also, and she was talking to her last night.

Yugi's ear shot out. He looked around to see Serenity holding Yami in an embrace. Yugi can see Joey,and Duke already heading toward their first class. Yugi stood next to the door, holding his and Serenity's backpack, he was getting curious as to what Yami and Serenity were talking about.

"I-I do" Serenity answered him.

"Have you ever -you know- talked to her?" Serenity shook her head, lying. She hid her face. Yami nodded his face fell. She looked at him worried, his eyes close.

"Y-Yami?" she called to him, touching his face. "Do you remember?" it was her turn to answer.

Yami nodded slowly. "But I want to forget" he said weakly. Serenity didn't know what to do, she couldn't remember the last time seeing Yami so emotional. She always thought he was either very strong or he was holding it all in. Serenity let go of him, she notice Yugi was listening to them. His head down also, he handed her backpack and gave her a small smile. In the corner of her eye she saw Yami lifted his head up, Vivian was behind him and turned him around. She cupped his face with her hands.

"Are you okay?" Vivian asked Yami worriedly. He smirked, trying to shake everything away.

"Are you worried about me?" he taunted her. She glared at him, her hands lowered to her hips, kinda mad at him for ruining a moment, and pouted. Yami smirk again his eyes widened a bit as he pushed her backward until Vivian's back hit her_ Dodge_. The golden necklace sung around his neck, landing on his back. She looked deep into Yami's eyes which were a bit cloudy at the moment. She can feel his hands crawling up holding her hips to him. She fought the urge of doing anything, but its been getting worse. Their usual flirting weren't always like this, it was more playful, and immature now its more deeper, lustful perhaps? Was that the look in Yami's crimson eyes? No wait a minute. His eyes weren't crimson. They were more like a reddish color, or maybe light purple. But what did that mean? Did he want her as bad as she wanted him? Was he finally trying to get with her? She didn't exactly think about it anymore as she felt Yami's hand going in a circular motion on her hips like a massage. She groaned and couldn't contain herself any longer. She leaned in, their faces centimeters away. Vivian kept looking at Yami's lips just like he did to her. She still had the lip gloss on, making her lips anymore irresistable, her make-up making her face shine. His throat was getting drier by the second as they just stood like this. Finally in a low but seduactive whisper.

"Kiss me" Vivian commanded. Yami knew he wouldn't wait for a second time, he crashed his lips on hers. Pushing her back to the _Dodge_ they kissed eachother. By now Yugi and Serenity were long gone. They both knew they had to leave them alone. Yami's eyes half-opened. There were two reasons why he was doing this before school instead of P.E. like Vivian promise. One he needed to fill himself like a vampire would with blood. And second he wanted, and needed to forget _her_. He found it working as _she_ slowly diminshed from his head along with the pain. He was getting lost in his world, with Vivian against him, her hands in his hair, she was playing with his bangs as their kissing was slowing down. She moaned as Yami began to suck on her bottom lip. He can feel himself getting hot, and holded himself against her harder. He was going crazy just finding out that her lip-gloss was lickable (A/N: there are lip-gloss like that. It taste wierd, but fruity. A friend of mine let me taste it once) Yami was feeling guilty yet pleasure at the same time. Guilty for using Vivian but pleasurable because she was just too god damn hell of a kisser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tristain came out of his black _Toyota Corola_. What he saw in front of him, only half-surprise him. He looked at his watch. It was 8:16am. Which meant that obviously the couple that was only a couple feet away from him didn't even notice the school bell rang. He can clearly make out that Yami's face digging at the crook of Vivian's neck, while she stared at the sky, her eyes close, she was smiling and laughing at the same time. Tristian rolled his eyes. Disgusting. He thought to himself, but then again there was that part that made him picture a familiar orange-browned hair girl in that same position. 'One can only dream' He sighed. 'I wonder if she's coming to the date too?' He went over to the couple before he thought something totally inappropiate would happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeah thats pretty much it. Tea's arrival and the date will be in the next chapter. And thats when everything is going Hay-wire and out of control, and everything will drastically change. I hope you guys can handle it. Let your imagination go wild. It probaly is at the moment anyway.

Please review. I want to know how I'm doing.

And don't worry to the ppl who is totally hating the Yami/Vivian thing, it will eventually stop by the time Tea/Yami starts to go all mushy and emotional. I just want to tell you that before you start thinking "This whole Yami/Vivian totally fu--ing annoys me, why the bloody hell will she go on write sh-- like that? What the f-ck is wrong with her"

But seriously you guys have to understand that Yami is a total horny character and Vivian well she is too. It only makes the begginging of the story, all seduactive and sexy.

Super-special-awesome Pirate.


	3. Wats Rong with Me?

A/N Yay I update. Finally huh? Well anyways here it is. Yami is having his interior problems, so this will chapter will be in his POV. Hope you don't mind. I wrote alot too.

I apologize if there is Yami/Vivian but its kinda dwindling thanks to Mai. Yay for her.

Dude I saw Iron Man. And man was it awesome. No, it was super-special-awesome. Really I think you guys should see it, whoever hasn't done so.

So finally that the state tests are done, and I'm done with the projects they gave me (which I know I did horrible on them) that means I can update and write faster. Thanks so much for your patience and special thanks to those who review **ayame11midori**,** raygypsy714, dancers of the night, Dark Shining Light **and** port rocks**. Much love to you all.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3: Whats Wrong with Me? **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami didn't want to believe what was goin on with him. Honestly if there was one creature, one word or person Yami would decribe himself is 'Vampire' And even though he admit that what he was doing was too much to get a simple distraction in his head eliminated by another distraction. He couldn't help himself. What he found annoying was that the distraction in his head would not go away, perhaps for a few second when something gets out of hand either in the drama props room, the P.E. locker, one of the bigger Janitor rooms, the quiet place behind one of the huge and wide trees outside the science room, in the large private handicaps bathroom for girls or boys that usually nobody use due to the fact that there weren't much handicaps students or staff in school and in the quiet and respected school garden. But other than that nothing seemed to be working. Except for the heated kiss that was shared between himself and Vivian just outside at the parking lot. And just when he thought everything was going happily and great, Tristian came in and ruined it. Supposely Yami and Vivian missed the school bell and were already late to class. Supposely? I think not, more like proposely.

Yami sighed rubbing his neck. He didn't know what was going on with him. Sure there were days like this when all he wants is to be physically active (wink wink) but this was insane, that _girl _popping in his head in the most not-perfect timing. And the first thing he does before the pain in his heart comes rushing in is look for the nearest pretty-looking girl one thats at least his grade and kiss the hell out of her. Of course they always seemed to be in shock but eventually they kissed back. The pain became numb now. It was only 1:16pm, lunch in less than 15 minutes, he can hold it right? The heartache almost blinding his senses. He close his eyes and put his head in his hands in stress. Why is it that it hurts all the time when he began to think about _her_. Was it the pain he felt when she left? The pain he felt as he remember the last hug she gave him? The last teddy-bear he gave to her from winning a game at the arcade? The last time they were swinging in the parks? The last time they...

He smirk in agony. He remember the last time he felt this heartache. It was after he broke up with a gorgeous-young blonde-hair girl. But that was something he had to do. This was different, because this was not his fault. That break-up, the pain after was almost like it but the pain now was more longer-lasting. The kind of pain he couldn't brush away easily, he can hide it but he couldn't ignore it. 'Damn it' he cursed. 'Why did Yugi have to bring her up? Maybe then I wouldn't be thinking about her as much as I should' he complained.

Its silly really. To him this is all silly. He feels like shit over a girl he hadn't seen, nor remember. How pathetic was that? This he would not considerate as love, seeing as it is impossible to love someone you never see or talk to in years. So love was definatly out of the question. Maybe it was longing? Yami sighed again, his mind was getting tired just thinking, he looked at his watch, 1:18pm. 'Come on' Yami complained. He knew what he would do the first thing the bell rang. He would run the hell out of this cursive math class, run towards Vivian's class, kidnapped her, take her to the nearest empty room. Lock it. And then make her, his just like that morning. And do you want to know why? Because he was one hell of a Vampire, who's just drinking in the pleasure of women. Yup something definatly was wrong with him. But...he smiled...as long as _she_ was out of his head, nothing wouldn't exactly matter.

He found himself counting down the seconds, still smiling, still trying to block out the pain in him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi looked at him, and couldn't help but pity. Yami was not himself that much he knew. Yami was the type to make girl feel pleasure when given moment. But this wasn't exactly the hundreth time Yami skipped three classes in the row, made out with...uhh probaly 6 girls maybe even more if Yugi somehow lost track, and had been sighing for the last 20 minutes. If it wasn't for Joey and him, this could've been the fourth class Yami ditched. Something was bothering Yami. Him thumbling and messing around with his golden pendant was a habit of his when he was sometimes either in deep thought or tense. And he has been doing alot since the begginging of this class.

'Is he thinking about Tea?' Yugi asked himself. He felt somewhat guilty if that was indeed the fact. Because he was the one who kept pestering Yami about the _girl_ in the morning. There was a chance its _her _that has been bothering him. But by the end of the day he would forget about _her._ Or that at least Yugi hoped. He knew _she_ brought pain and maybe that was what making Yami tense.

xxxxxxx-12 minutes later-xxxxxxxxxx

Yugi didn't exactly remember Yami running out the class, fogetting his book bag right when the bell rang. Maybe he's hungry? Yugi questioned. He shrugged as he got his and Yami's backpack and left the class to meet up with Tristian, Joey and Duke who were waiting outside for him, to sit together for lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through the arts and performance dept. Yami searched in everyroom. He stop upon the auditorum and heard voices. Curiously he looked in. There on the stage he saw Vivian in a dress, that was very white, her hair in a bun like always but did not have chopsticks stab in them. Yami listened to her for awhile before he sat down and watched. This was entertaining.

Then a familiar gorgeous blond girl walked to the stage from the left. She was dressed in a blue dress but she had fairy wings, and a wand. Her hair was up and she was wearing blue eyeshadow that blend very well with her purple eyes and even though Yami knew Joey would kill him if said it out loud but that girl looked hot. She was reading from what looked like a script and out appeared a huge pumpkin cardboard with 3 students dressed as horses. They carried the painted cardbaord across the stage and then stopped behind Vivian. She looked happy and looked at the fairy. She thanked her and the scene ended. Yami smirked. Never would he thought those two girls were into acting but they were good. He looked at the blond girl who was now staring at him. He just notice that he has been clapping. The blond girl glared at him while Vivian was blushing, they both obviously didn't expect Yami there. The blond left the stage and left Vivian still standing and blushing. Yami walked to her casually and jumped on the stage cooly. He looked at her in the dress for a second before he smiled.

"I knew you would make a good Cinderella someday" he smirked. Vivian smiled and waved her hand.

"Yeah, Yeah" she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Just came looking for ya" Yami answered. "I never exactly imagine you as an actress. You were surprisenly good. Not to mention Mai"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" someone screamed from behind Yami. He turned and saw the same blond girl standing there with no costume but her make-up still one. She had one hand on her hip and her foot was lightly tapping the ground. Her hair was loose and no longer held up. She wore the similar girls uniform but unfortunely for Yami and every other boy in school she did not wear her outfit like Vivian. Luckily for all the boys, the blonde's skirt was a tad small, so it showed off her creamy long legs. She had a frowned on her face, and her eyes were a bit angry. He shuddered. Her name was Mai Valentine. "Are you going to answer?" she snapped.

He opened his mouth. Why is it that she still hates him? Sure he didn't exactly give her a reason for breaking up with her, but dammit he promise someone else he wouldn't tell her why. He would've thought that she gotten over it by now, but her anger somehow is always being fed like fire. "uhh the gang wanted me to find you. They're waiting at the usual spot" he lied.

Mai still stood there for a few minutes till she flipped her hair. "Ok fine" she grumpled. Yami nodded somewhat relieved she didn't chew his head off.

"Where's Serenity, or Miho or Rebbecca?" Vivian asked Yami. He shrugged remembering that he never even went to the lunch area.

"They're probaly there already" Yami predicted. He got jumped down from the stage and motioned to Vivian to jumped down too. "Come on, I'll catch you" he assured her. Vivian did so and landed neatly in his arms. She yelped a bit as Yami's hand grabbed around her, in a bridal position. "So Princess may I have the honor to escort you to the lunch area?" Yami asked, very gentlemanly. She giggled.

"I can't go out like this. Put me down" she ordered.

"Or course your highness" Yami obeyed playfully. She smirked and went to the dressing room before stopping and turning to him.

"I'm still a princess whether I'm wearing a dress or not"

"A dress or nothing is more like it" Yami joked. Vivian didn't say anything and hastefully opened the door. Yami sighed...again. so maybe this wasn't exactly going to his plan. But the piece of play he was watching did take his mind of _her_. He should grateful for that. Yami turned around to see Mai looking at him, this time her eyes no longer angry. "What?" Yami questioned her quietly.

"You don't exactly like her, do you?" Mai asked matter-of-factly. Yami lifted and eyebrow.

"Where you getting at?" he asked her.

"I heard you made-out with maybe 6 or 7 different girls this morning" Mai said. Yami shrugged, and went over to her, she was still on the stage.

"What if I did?" he retorted.

"Is something wrong?" Yami was taken back at the sudden question and the worryness he heard in her voice. Yami looked away.

"Everything is going peachy, thanks for asking" he simply answered but Mai didn't give up.

"Oh stop farting around Yami. I know something is wrong because the last time you made-out with a whole bunch of girls was the day after we broke-up, or more specifically when you broke-up with me" Mai said her voice cracked at the end. Yami still didn't look at her. "Yugi told me you broke down the minute you got home that day" Mai felt her eyes sting.

"..."

"Dammit Yami say something!" Mai's voice boomed bouncing against the walls of the auditorum.

"I- I just been thinking thats all" Yami turned to her. He reached out to her, she moved closer to the edge and put her hands on his shoulder.

"About someone?" she asked. Yami put his hands on her hips.

"Yeah.." his voice in a whispered. Mai jumped a bit helping Yami help her get down. He lifted her and twirl her around a bit and placed her on the ground.

"Whats her name?" Yami took his hands off her hips. He notice this was the first time he got to touch, or get any physical contact with her for about a year.

"I don't remember" Yami somewhat lied. Mai didn't take her hands off of his shoulder.

"Has this by any chance have anything to do with Tea?" she asked all of sudden. He looked at her, surprised.

"Who told you?" Yami immidietly asked.

"Serenity told me what happen out at the parking lot, before you started to make-out with Vivian" She shudder. "Can't believe you did that" she mumbled. "She's not that pretty" she added while Yami chuckle.

"I just needed a distraction thats all" Yami answered surprised that he was being honest with her. Her eyes soften.

"You know its not healthy to keep it all inside" Mai whispered gently. Yami nodded. "Don't loose hope on her" she said in riddle tone. She cupped his face with her soft hands. "I used to think you were so strong- in the inside" Mai said capturing Yami's attention. "Until I learned you were just good at hiding the truth" she said quietly, her hands fell to her sides. Yami didn't know what to say, he was stuck. Mai tried to smile but found it hard. It was difficult that she figured that out less than a year ago. It was even more difficult that it was under horrible circumstances.

But even from that Mai couldn't help but tell that this was probaly the first time she ever saw him lost or confused or show any sides of discomfort since she first knew him. And that was a long time ago Not only that but this was also the first time they acutally talked, without her screaming in his face.. She walked to the doors.

"You know it would have never worked out between us anyways" Yami quipped. Mai stop walking and took a deep shaky breath.

"I know that now. But I always wished it would back then" she said truthfully, her voice soft. And Yami couldn't help but smile, how warm her voice felt to him after a long time since he last heard it. It made him shivered.

"Ok lets going" Vivian yelled finally getting out of the dressing room, dressed in her usual not-even-properly-weared uniform. She grabbed Yami's arm, who just smiled at her.

Mai watched Yami go back to his usual form, she shook her head. 'They're soo not going to work out' she thought in her head as she walked towards the doors and opened it. She began to remember the _girl_ who was on the phone just the other night. 'Her name was Tea?' Mai questioned. 'Can it be _her_ that Yami been crushing on?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey, Yugi and Tristian and two other girls could be seen from the entrance of the lunch area. They were sitting in their 'spot' a table next to a huge oak tree that always provided shade and cool temperture. As Yami, Vivian and Mai walked by, many girls from the other tables and cliques turn to see Yami. They winked, made a kissy face, blushed, waved 'hi' or nervously looked away as Yami's eyes darted from girl to girl. He did that tradesmirk and lots of girls turned to eachother and giggle.

"Oi! Over here" Joey called to them. Next to him sat Serenity and Tristain with a blue-haired very innocent and shy looking girl. Her name was Miho Nosaka.

"Hello Miho" Yami greeted her, bowing in front of her. She blushed and quickly turned away. Yami turned to Tristain who glared at him. It was obvious that he was jealous. Yami raised his hands up in a 'I give' sign. Yami sat down next to Yugi who was talking to Duke. Mai sat in front of Joey while Vivian sat next to Yami. All that was missing was one very-short-obnoxious-intelligent girl and a very-hyper-active-blabbering girl. "Where's Rebbecca and Mana?" Yami asked.

"They had to finish a test" Yugi answered drinking some milk. They stood like this for a while, talking, joking whatever it was. Yami occasionally looked over to Joey and Mai who were in a deep conversation. He smiled at them. Vivian was putting her make-up on for what seems like the hundreth time. Tristian was laughing loudly at what Duke's jokes. Serenity, Miho and Yugi looking at eachother and shrugged. They began to laugh too. Yami like this. It was these kind of people that kept him happy, whether he was brooding on something or he was just deep in thought. What could he have done, if he didn't have friends like them? Yami can feel someone place their hand on his knee. He looked to his left and saw Vivian smiling deviously. His mind was already coming up with a couple of ideas that wipe that smile of her face. He smirked. He grabbed her hand making her slip and falling right into his arms. He chuckle. That idea seemed to have worked. She looked up at him, the lip gloss she had perviously put on was making her lips shine against the sun. 'I wonder if she put the same lip gloss?' Yami wondered. He licked his lips, almost trying to taste Vivian's lips.

His fantasy was rudely interuppted by the bell, as always. He groaned and got up from the lunch table along with the others.

xxxxxxx-After-school-xxxxxxx

Yami walked in front of the boys towards Tristian's car. "So we'll pick you girls up around...?"

"..6:30" Vivian answered walking with the girls to her car. Yami nodded as he got into the shot-gun. (Front Passenger seat)

"Oh and boys" Mai called to them. They turned to her. She had a sinister smirk on while the others girls had smiles on their faces. "Make sure to bring LOTS of money"

Yami smirked inside the car while the other boys looked at eachother, nervously. The girls began to giggle as they drove off.

"Ah what a shame, I just got my paycheck yesterday" Tristian complained, starting the car.

"No sweat. I'm sure Yami and Duke can pay most of it, right?" Joey said looking from Yami to Duke. Yami shrugged.

"I suppose. I only got probaly like 927" Yami said.

"I got 644" Yugi added.

"832" Tristain said.

"And 475" Joey said last.

"Whats up with that? Work hasn't been going well?" Yami asked. Tristian put his car in gear, and drove out the parking lot.

"Its been going slow lately" Joey answered. "But back to the whole date-money buisness" Joey said getting back to the subject. The boys all stared at Duke, who looked back at them defeated.

"Fine I'll arrange a limo for us. I don't think my dad will notice if I use one of his" Duke said. Joey clapped his hands together.

"Awesome. Limo" he cheered.

"But I'm not paying for anything else" Duke grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah" Yami murmmured. "We'll pay the rest"

"Wait where we will we go?" Yugi asked. "We are treating them to a date, remember?"

"How 'bout just movie and dinner. Its a classic" Tristain suggested.

"Works for us. Doesn't sound to expensive" Yami shrugged. Tristain arrived at Joey's apartment. Joey opened the door.

"Alright so we'll just get ready and meet at your house?" Joey asked Yugi and Yami.

"Whatever is clever" Yugi said. "Just get there by 6" he added. Joey nodded and closed the door. "Think he's got a chance with Mai tonight?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Who knows. I hope so. I think Joey's getting desperate" Yami answered.

"He's been desperate" Duke commented. They all laughed.

xxxxxxxx-5:21pm-xxxxxxxxxx

Yugi looked all over his closet and couldn't find anything to wear. Yami layed on his bed, half-dressed. He stopped putting his white pants on and started to watch Yugi, amused. The only thing Yugi had on was his white socks, a white undershirt, and his froggy boxers. He felled to the ground frustrated. Yami looked at the clock. '3, 2, 1'

"Hey Yami?" Yugi looked at him.

"Need help" Yami smiled knowing. Yugi smiled back sheepshily. Yami got up still with no shirt and went towards Yugi's clothes. He picked a black smoky baggy pants and hand it to Yugi. Yugi took them and started to put them on. Yami threw some shirts aside until he found a shirt that matched Yugi's pants. It was white and grey long-sleeve shirt. It had grey diamonds all over the shirt and some symbols of money signs. Yugi grinned.

"Thanks. Now I'm going out dressing like you"

"You should be proud of that, I dress good" Yami smirked. Once Yugi finished dressing, he put on his black _K-Swiss_ shoes and walked to the bathroom. Yami went over to find his shirt. It was black and white strips t-shirt that reached passed his hips. Yami put the necklace over his head and set it on his chest nicely. He dust it off a bit and looked at the mirror. He smiled. He straighten his collar, making it the dracula's-cape style. He unbutton some of the buttons that made it showed some of his tanned chest. He looked for his black and white _Nike _pair of shoes and put them on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi finished brushing and flossing his teeth. He looked at them in the mirror of the bathroom. They sparkled. He smiled in somewhat relief. Yami walked in all nice dressed for a date. He brushed his teeth then used the mouth wash. He then put some lotion and made sure his hair was okay. He shook his head, the bangs falling perfectly on the side of his face. Opening one of the cabinets, Yami searched for his best cologne. He looked at Yugi after spraying two or three times.

"Here" he said handing it to Yugi. Yugi looked at him. "You got to smell good, otherwise you won't be able to woo Rebbecca" Yugi blushed and reached for it. "Trust me, you put that on, and you get two things" Yami said. "One-" He put a finger in the air. "you got confidence, and two" he raised another finger up. "You got the girls" he smugged.

"Yami, I'm not like you. I don't got the skills to get a girl" Yugi sprayed the cologne once, before choking. "What if I-cough cough- choke"

"You won't" Yami assured. He pat Yugi on the shoulders. "Just be yourself. Rebbecca already likes the real you, what else do you got to show her?" he left the bathroom heading towards the living room and sitting on the couch. Yugi watched him leave before looking at himself in the mirror. He brushed his hair making sure his hair wasn't out of place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tristain and Joey came togther around 5:40pm nicely dressed and well groomed. Joey had blue _Ecko Untld_ shirt with a pair of dark color baggy jeans. He wore blue _Converse_ shoes.. Tristain on the other hand, had a black shirt with a logo in white writing that said "I'm Hiding from your girlfriend" He wore long black levi shorts and a pair of white _DC's_ shoes.

Joey immidiately went straight towards the kitchen as soon as Yami opened the door for them. "Make yourselves at..." Tristian went to the living room to play some video games. "-home" Yami scratched his head for a moment and went to the living room. Yugi finally camed down the stairs and walked in the kitchen.

"Ah lord on high!" Yugi screamed, scared that there was someone in the kitchen and was helping themselves in the fridge. Joey's head popped from the refrigerator door. "Oh god, you scared me" Yugi panted. "What the hell?! Grandpa just went grocery shopping yesterday!" Yugi shouted at Joey.

"Hey, don't trip you know what they say. 'Tu pollo es mi casa'" Joey shrugged. He cut a piece of some cheesecake.

"Joey I belived you said 'Your chicken is my house'" Yugi scratched his head. Looking very similar to Yami than usual. Joey looked at Yugi.

"Oh. I guess that settles my grade for Spanish class"

"Joey you got to be kidding me. We're going to eat at the movies and then have dinner. Save your appetite" Yugi suggested, slamming the refrigerator door in Joey's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally Duke knock on the door, the black luxarious-looking limo waiting behind him. The boys look at eachother and gave eachother 'high fives'.

"Score" Joey commented already the first to get in the limo. Tristain was next getting inside. Yami smiled. Tonight would surely get him to relax with being with closest friends and the hottest girls of the school on a group date should be able to get his mind from anything. He was getting tired of thinking too much. He headed for the limo, Tristain and Joey trying the portable tv and the mini fridge.

Yugi followed suit yelling to his grandpa that they'll be home later and 'goodnight'. Yugi stared at Yami's back, he was starting to get nervous. He was going to go on group date with a bunch of friends, it shouldn't be so tensifying, but the fact that one of his friends is his ultimate crush, well that kinda speaks another story. Yami's advice repeating itself in Yugi's head.

_"Just be yourself. Rebbecca already likes the real you, what else do you got to show her?" _

'Right just be myself' Yugi thought to himself. 'Everything will go just fine like that' now more assured, he closed the front door, and being the last person to enter the black limo. Duke checked his mirrors and drove on, being the chauffeur himself. He headed straight to Vivian's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami couldn't believe it. The girl. That girl. That same girl who has been haunting him to no ends today was standing merely 6ft away. She was talking to Serenity, they laughed. And it was her laugh that Yami knew that send shivers down his neck and collar bones. A sudden tightened was felt in Yami's heart. Yami blinked. He can feel himself getting nervous. This was not normal, not to him. He hasn't felt nervous about a girl in a long time, probaly a year. But a part of Yami reminded him that this _girl _wasn't just the adverage girl.

Yami found himself unaccampable to look away from the _girl_. He groaned as he relized.

_She_ was hot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sweet potatoes I finished that. I hope you like it, less Vivian/Yami, so I hope you appreciate that. I know I do.

More details of Tea's actuall arrival and the PoV on the girls. Its going to be sexy with the girls around.

Please review to tell me if you like it or not. Or you can just review. Either one.

Super-special-awesome Pirate


	4. First Impressions

A/N: Okay so first thing first. I apologize deeply. I didn't think it would acutally take me this long to write the chapter. In fact this chapter was to be due two weeks ago but I never actually got around to finish the ties. Not only that but I wrote completely different than what I first brain storm. Ya see sometimes it works, sometimes it fails horribly. In this case it was the second one. But I do hope it came out well.

Tea was finally in the chapter. And so I will be evolving her character along with the others which might be difficult. But this is my idea so I'll just go for it in the meanwhile.

Anyways I don't want to waste your time any longer so here you go. Again I'm sorry for taking too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4: First Impressions**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moving workers were already finish with their job by the time they got there. All that was need was to put everything in its right place from the last time they remember it looked like..

It wasn't much. Well in reality it didn't look like it changed at all. But then again _she_ didn't have much of the memory to say so. Although the only thing that _she_ thought that was taken out of place was the old tree in front of the right side of the two story house. Instead of the huge, wide tree there was a short fat stump that had many rings showing. The tree didn't look that old back then. It looked strong. It was strong. Strong enough to have 2 to 6 little kids swinging on its branches and climbing it just to get some good rippen apples. They use to used that tree to hold the pinata up for the kids birthday parties. When there were leaves it was good to use its shade in the summer. To eat the watermelons under its branches as if it was a huge umbrella or something. And then when the leaves fell the kids would make piles of them and then afterwards jump in them, throwing leaves at eachother. But that was back then. Now not even the color of the house changed, but it did looked like it had been re-painted a couple of times making it look good to the public.

_She_ stood there on the sidewalk still looking at the house. It wasn't until memories came threw _her_ head, that _she_ notice there were alot of differences. For example the window that was placed above the door use to be a square not a circle. And there used to be fence with no gate but instead she saw a white picket fence with a white picket gate to go with it. Even the mailbox was nothing special, it used to be an old birdhouse that look like the house in front of _her_, it was build by _her_ dad when he accidentaly crashed into the original mailbox with his car when she was 4. But now the mailbox was outside of the white picket fence right beside the gate and the old birdhouse was replaced by an ordinary fashion looking mailbox. And the grass on the front yard. It look much greener back then. The sprinkles looked like they haven't been used in a long time. Perhaps thats why the grass wasn't green.

"Well I guess we have a lot to do" a woman's voice was heard, snapping Tea's attention.

_She_ nodded. "Yup. Starting off with the tree" _She_ said. They pick up their luggage and walked through the white picket gate.

"Although I like the fence. It gives off more privacy" the older woman piped up. She searched for something in her pocket and took out a key. She unlock the front door. They both deep breaths before going in. They smiled already sensing the good atmosphere in the house. To them even though the outside look different nothing in the inside was out of place, except for the occasional cracks seen on the wall. Even the crayon marking Tea remember making was still a bit visible on the wall. She look at one side of the wall with a crayon drawing barely seen on it. It was the same familar house and many stick figures. Two had spicky heads as their hair. Another had a skirt-wearing stick figure and then there were others but as had as Tea try she couldn't make it out. She left the wall and walked up the stairs going to a room that was once and now again hers. She looked around it and went over to the window.

It felt good to be home again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Already it was 5:30 as Mai entered her black Convertable. Her clothes wasn't much different to what she usually wears or more specifically how she wears it. Her black skirt that was shorter than the length of her arm. Her white t-shirt that was simple except for the fact that it showed off some clevage that would leave men and boys together yearning for some more. Her high heels had little jewels on the straps and was white. Her _Guess _purse was black and had white buttons it had a huge 'G' as a buckle. She had only black eyeliner and 2 braclets.

Her cellphone rang as she was about to enter the key.

"Yeaaa-hello?" she answered.

_"Do you remember the address?"_ It was Serenity.

"O'course hun" Mai reassured. "Its only a couple blocks down near the preschool. I'll be by your house in 15 minutes" And with that message she hung up. She checked the mirrors, buckled her seatbelt and turned the key, hitting the acceleration.

She slowed down as she read the house numbers, finally reaching 2558 she stopped in front of the house. She casually got out the car, threw the purse on her shoulder and like a model she opened the fence and catwalked to the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't normal for Tea to be so picky and nervous about what she wore. Probaly for the fact that everybody knew how she dressed back in China. What clothes designger she wore most, her taste in using specific make-ups and the money she spend on the new outline of shoes.

But this was a different group date she was going to. With a bunch of faces she hadn't met or saw in a long time. And there was one face, one peticular person she wanted to impress the most with the changes in her body pyshically and mentally. And the many new and beautiful clothes she had she didn't know what to choose. But she had to wear something. No way was she going out naked. That wouldn't be a very good first impressions of her.

"Honey someone is here to pick you up!" Tea heard her mom yelled downstairs. Thinking faster than ever she picked out the clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai looked around the house. It was nice. Sure it needed a paint job and the furniture were not exactly ordered and arranged but it was decent and the family had just moved in.

"Would you like something to drink?" an older woman with a warm smile asked. She was no doubt the mother of Tea. Not that Mai knew how Tea looked to confirm her accusations but...

"Ah no thank you. I want to save my appetite, you know expecting big dinner tonight" Mai snapped out. The woman gave her another smile before leaving her to wait for Tea.

**15 mintues later...**

Mai was sitted on the couch looking at her nails. She looked up as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Into the view came a girl no older than herself wearing a hot pink skirt with white leggings. She had a simple light pink taintop and a white and pink _Baby Phat_ jacket. She had short wavy light brown hair that reached her shoulders. Very light skinned and her eyes were blue. Very blue indeed. She was wearing hot pink color loop earings and some lip gloss. She had nicely done eyesbrows. She was carrying a white Guess purse with some chains as a design a silver 'G' button in the middle. And last but not least she wore pink heels with 'X' straps.

Mai couldn't help but to think that this 'Tea' girl was pretty and very fasionable. Suddenly a grin broke out from her face just remembering Yami. 'Oh he is in for such a surprise tonight' Mai thought smugged. She held out her hand to Tea.

"Hi Tea, I'm Mai. I like your purse" Mai greeted. Tea smiled back whole heartly and took her hand shaking.

"Hey Mai. Love your shoes"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea watched Mai getting a bit nervous from the intent stare the blonde girl was giving her. She looked up and down almost like she was giving an inspection. That or the girl was a lesbian and she was checking her out either way it still made her uncomfortable.

But as soon she caught the sight of the blonde's eyes, her mind became fuzzy. Those dark purple eyes of hers instantley reminded Tea of Yami without much of a second thought. And now it became difficult to shake him off her mind.

Until the blonde looked up to her and smile. Tea blindly notice it was more friendly than flirtatious. She decided to take that as a good thing.

Besides she really liked the girl's eyes and shoes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai got into the car after saying goodbye to Tea's mother and looked for the key in her purse. Tea opened the door her mouth gaping at how impressive not to mention expansive the car look. She got inside and looked everywhere. The car in the inside was black leather and very cleaned with a nice scent.

"Pretty impressive huh?" Mai said watching Tea's eyes wandered everywhere. Tea snapped her attention to Mai and nodded.

"I would give my door for this" Tea joked. Mai stared at her for a moment and then began laughing.

"Yeah who needs privacy when you got a car like this?" Tea began laughing too. Mai finally got the car starting, taking a U-turn and heading towards Serenity's house. "Serenity told us a lot about you" Mai said hoping to start a conversation.

"Really?" Tea question surprised.

"Uh huh" Mai answered. "Vivian too. They said lots of good things of you"

"Wow" Tea could only say. Mai cleared her throat.

"But Serenity told me something different about you" Mai said mysteriously.

Tea looked at her for a while before finally getting the meaning. She turned her head. "Oh you mean Yami" she muttered.

"I can't believe that guy" Mai snapped. "Of all the selfish things he done, that just got to be the lowest. I mean really leaving you waiting without as much of an excuse. That fucktard -"

"Mai" Tea's vioce was soft but firm. Mai shut her mouth. Perhaps she came out to strong? "How is he?" Tea asked. Mai sighed.

"He's good. Sucking girls' face every goddamn day but he's good" Mai tightened her hold on the wheel.

"Huh?" Tea wondered.

"He's taller than Yugi" Mai added.

"Yeah its wierd huh? Back then he's was taller than Yugi by a few inches. Their twins, and they a look alot like eachother but you can totally see the difference" Tea said looking out of the window. "Is that where Serenity lives?" She asked once Mai's car parked in front of a house.

"Yup. Joey probaly left to meet the boys at the Twins' place.

"Twins'?"

"I have to make a name or something for the both of them. I can't say Yami's or Yugi's place. Not right. It like saying that's Micheal Jackson's skinny jeans but then you figure out that they were your older brother's. Totally wrong" Mai explained. Tea stared at her confused before getting out the car and following her. She walked to Serenity's door and slam on it hard. Tea winced.

"Mai's here!" a lady's voice was heard and then the sound of the door opening. "Tea!" a mother-looking lady exclaimed, coming into view. Tea smiled.

"Mrs Katsuya. Oh my god. Its been so long!" Tea squealed. The woman pushed the door opened and gather Tea in her arms like a mother would.

"You've grown!" Mrs Katsuya commented after releasing Tea.

"Of course. It has been 8 or 9 years."

"Well I'm just so glad your back. You have no idea how Joey will react from this news"

"Its suppose to be a surprise. And if he is anything like he was when I was here than I think I know his reaction" Tea said laughing. Mai watched amused but growing impatient.

"Yes well I have you know the only difference is his height and the huge black hole he has a stomach. I tell you Tea that boy's appetite has double more or less triple than before" Mrs Katusya wagged her finger in front of Tea as she kept laughing.

Mai cleared her throat loudly catching both of the ladies' attention. "I'm loving the reunion. But we're getting a tad bit late"

Mrs Katsuya smiled at her. "Always the impatient one eh Mai? Shizuka, hurry up!" A muffled groan was heard followed by crashes. Or was it the other way around?

The three women looked at eachother curious. The door to Serenity's room open. She walked to them holding her high heels in her hands. She tossed them to her mom.

"Never again" she spat. The others looked at eachother for the second time and burst out laughing while Serenity pouted.

Tea took a couple of breaths before she calmed down. She looked over at Serenity. She was gorgeous. Not in the same way as Mai but more of an innocent, like an angel. Her hair in an odd shade of both brown and orange. Her eyes hazel and full of wonder and caring. Its those eyes that quickly reminded Tea of Yugi. His eyes back then was full also. Always curious has shown in those big purple eyes of those. She smiled. Yugi was always so cute. How would he be now? Adorable? And Yami? Sexy? Why is it that lately he's popping into her mind without a warning these days?

Suddenly Tea came too as she felt herself getting tackle. She looked down at and saw Serenity squeezing her. She hugged her back.

Serenity was smaller than she expected. She probaly drinks too much coffee. But her hair was long reaching her lower back. She had pretty hair, with those orange-brown bangs framing her face perfectly making her look younger.

"Its soo good to see you" Serenity whispered.

"Same here" Tea nodded.

"Awww man just wait until the rest of the gang sees you. They'll be off their rockets" Serenity said as pulled away.

Mai lifted an eyebrow and laughed. "I'm sorry, but rockets? Might as well add 'and all that jazz'"

Tea took a moment to look at her clothes. Serenity wore a yellow long sleeves with a black vest. She wore jeans that stick to her legs as if another pair of skin was glued on her. She wore nice, yellow flats with a butterfly design.

Mai coughed. "Yami" she coughed again. The two girls turned to her. She looked back at them. "What?"

"Oh thats right Yami is going to be there" Serenity's mother added. "He's probaly going to be the most shock and happiest young man there" she giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shizuka huh?" Tea said with a smile, getting into the front while Serenity got into the back of the car.

"Shut up. My mom always insist on calling me that for who knows what?" Serenity explained. Mai entered the driver seat, setting her mirrors before putting on her seatbelt.

"Now off to Vivian's. What do you guys think she'll be wearing today?" Mai couldn't help but ask as she pressed the gas.

"Something very unformal and totally passes the limits of skin showing" Serenity guess. Mai shook her head.

"Vivian doens't have a limit" she said.

"Is she that bad?" Tea asked. The two girls looked at her.

"Oh you have no idea. You should see her school uniform, if thats what you want to call it" Mai said stopping at red light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity quickly made the introductions. "Tea this is Mana a good friend of course, Rebecca who has a bit of a crush, okay maybe a huge crush on Yugi, Miho she's really quiet but sweet and you already met Mai who's really fiesty and then that leads just me and Vivian. But you know us already of course. And Vivian would be right down, you could look around though we'll be in the kitchen" Tea nodded and began exploring.

Tea nervously walked through the living. Vivian's place was huge not to mention very elegant. Shiny pearl white tile floors, golden curtains, black leather comfy looking sofas, in a club size living room, a bar, a huge kitchen that can probaly fit at least 20 people in it and the over size bathrooms. And to top it off they had an elevator next to the stairs. Wow. But then again she is just seeing the first floor. The girls were waiting for her at the kitchen but they stood as the watch her look everywhere.

"Isn't this place the best? I was consider filming this place for an episode of Cribs, you know like the Americans?" came the vioce of the hostess of the house. Tea turned around, she widened her eyes and smiled happily. They hugged.

"Look at you. Are you going to some auction?" Tea joked. Staring at Vivian's attire. She was wearing a red rupper-looking top, that had to be tied in the back. In the front it made a low 'V' from the neck exposing much of the clevage. **(A/N. Slut!)** Three buttons in the chest area and then it open again with an opposite 'V' that showed her belly button and soft stomach. Her black pants were boot cut and on the sides of the legs the pants were cut open and laced. She had on blush,red eyeshadow and black eyeliner and very shiny and strong scented lip gloss. Her hair pulled down giving an exotic look.

"Honey no. Those guys are desperate from the very start" Vivian answered with a wink. "I like to seem them desperate after they meet me"

"Or when she says 'blow me'" Mana gurgle, drinking her water. Rebecca spitted out her water at Serenity and began laughing while Serenity reached for her cup of water and began chasing Rebecca around the house.

"Sweet cat fight" said a little boy. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Vincent" Vivian snapped at him. She turned to Tea. "Thats my little brother, Vincent. He's thirteen and still bit of a brat so don't mind him" Vivian waved her hand around. Tea watched in amusement. Vincent walked to Vivina and Tea and made a face of disgust. He pinched his nose with his fingers.

"What the hell Vivian? You smelled like a skunk" Vincent spat. Vivian turned to him angry and slapped against his forehead.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled at him.

"Yeah sure. What did you call your mom?" Vincent retorted walking out the room before grabbing a fruit and a soda. Mai smiled silently while Tea tried to hold her laughter. Mana watched Serenity and Rebecca still add it. Miho sat silently on the couch reading a book.

After a while of waiting you can hear Tea laughing at one of the hilarious jokes Mana told. Something about her tutor trying to teach her gravity but falling down the stairs. Mai appeared behind them with her purse as she waited for them to stop.

"Hey well here is our ride. God I feel like we're going to the Prom" Mia commented opening the front door. Tea and Serenity turned their heads from Mia to look at the direction Mia was staring at. Their eyes widened. In front of Vivian's nice green lawn was a beautiful black Limousine.Mana and Rebecca came to them curious at the sudden silence coming from the three girls and also gaped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He felt like _she_ was staring at him now._ She _looked in his direction as if she knew he was hiding in there. Something in Yami's stomach turned over. His throat began to feel wierd. His chest tightening a little and his breathing turned out shorter than normal.

_She_ was beautiful, he notice that at first glance with _her_ clothes, _her_ body figure, that hair, that face, those eyes, and those lips- but of course Yami wouldn't dare to say that out loud in front of the boys that were now pushing him to open the damn door. He snapped out.

"Oi Yami!" Joey yelled. "Open the friggin' door will ya?" Yami opened the door and came out of the limo without holding his gaze to _her_. He look at the ground and tried to focus as he walked to the front door where the girls were waiting at.

Mai snickered, knowing full well what was going on. "Aww thats soo cute Yami is nervous" she couldn't help but cooed. Yami look up, and to the girls surprise he was a bit red on his cheeks.

"Cute? Since when have I been cute?" Yami said in his old matter. When in reality he was more than nervous, he was scared. Should he though? And still he choose not to look at Tea. He didn't have to. He can feel _her _mouth hanging open. Her eyes searching him everywhere. He knew he changed drasatically from the person she remember back then.

"You know what? That is absolutely true" Mana nodded. "The only time he was nervous and cute was the first day he had braces remember that Serenity?" Mana asked to Serenity. They started to giggle.

"Oh yeah he wore turtle necks to cover his mouth" Serenity said now trying to contain her giggles. Yami gulped. And for the first time since coming out of the limo he turned to look at Tea who was covering her face with her hands. He felt absolutely himulated but still he couldn't tear his gaze from her. His mine finally register how close they were now.

"And like 3 teachers had to hold him down just to take off the turtle neck sweaters cause it was like 100 degrees outside" Mana added. Finally Tea stopped laughing when she met his gaze. The girls also stopped giggling they looked at eachother and then to the couple in front of them, they grew anticapted.

Yami felt his lips tugging upward to a small innocent smile. "Its been a long time eh Tea?" his vioce deep and low that gave Tea a shudder down her back. She saw his eyes widened a bit and his smile slowly turning into a smirk.

"Yeah it has" Tea responded. She was trying to regain some control of herself. Yami nodded a round of awkward silence. The girl still didn't say a word. Even the boys who now stood behind Yami were quiet.

Yami look at Tea's shoes and slowly looked up. His eyes examining every change in her body. _Her _appearance wasn't anything he had ever expected. Then again it was already a shock _she_ was here. A huge surprise. But his mind wouldn't trail anything farther from that now when he look up _her_ waist and perfectly formed hips up _her_ torso, and then to _her_ face. He wanted to smile.

"You look beautiful" he said. He watched _her_ as she open her mouth, not exactly expecting what her reaction would be. He waited.

Silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hard to not even look at _him_. It was dark of course by now. But still the light from the front porch was all she needed for her to immidetaly notice the difference as_ he _walked closer to her direction. _His_ hair was the first thing to notice, I mean who wouldn't notice _his_ hair? More closely _his_ hair color. It took her by shock really.

She remember, well she always remember _him. His_ hair back then was blonde, _his_ bangs,_ his _spiky hair and those thunderbolt strands of hair shooting up. All of it was blonde. So was Yugi's hair. But he had less of an insane hair-do then his twin brother.

But now that dull hair-do was replaced by a more noticable style. _His_ bangs and thunderbolts strands of hair were still blonde while the rest of_ his _hair was dyed jet black but that was not all, the ends of_ his _spiky hair was outlined with purple dye. It was strange but it stood out well.

Then finally having _his_ hair change accepted she took more a look on _his _body and its changes. _His _body was leaned and looking in good shape. _His_ apperance and stance was full of confident and pride and yet shy at the same time. _His _head down and _his_ blonde bangs framed_ his _face perfectly, it reminded her of what she said about Serenity's long bangs. But while trying to get a good look at _his_ face, Tea began to stare at the revealed skin from Yami's shirt. From the porch light, it gave off this honey glow from_ his _tanned chest. It looked tone. Tea began to shook herself from the dirty thoughts she caught herself thinking. And then again she found herself staring at_ his _chest but now aiming lower. The necklace. That puzzle.

After a year she left Japan, left them and _him_ altogether, she thought she would never see that necklace again. It look the same. It still glown and it still looked heavy. Tea smiled.

--

_"Oh wow!" yelled a little girl by the age of 6. "Look Yami we finished it. We finally did it" the girl yelled. She was grinning from ear to ear. She held out the newly completed puzzle. A boy with blonde spiky hair and purple eyes stood in front of her, holding the puzzle with her. His small hands under hers. He smiled at her._

_"Yeah Tea. Wait until my Grandpa hears this. He's going to be so proud of us!" The young boy named Yami said cheerfully. _

_"Wait a minute I forgot something" the little girl called as Tea quipped. Young Yami furrowed his eyebrows together, confused. _

_"What?" he asked._

_"Close your eyes" Young Tea told him. She was doing her best not to smile. The young boy did as he was told. He close his purple eyes not knowing what was going on next. Tea got a rope and with some tieing and after a few minutes, Yami felt something being place over his head. He opened his eyes to see the puzzle against his chest._

_"Now its a necklace!" Tea giggle._

_"Its heavy" Yami couldn't help but whine. He was still smiling though. "This got to be the best present I got this year" Tea tilt her head as Yami said that._

_"But Yami your birthday was few monthes ago" she noted._

_"I know" Yami grinned. He looked down at the puzzle-now necklace. _

--

Tea felt herself turning red as she felt Yami's crimson eyes washed all over her, he was clearly checking her out. Their eyes met again and finally Yami opened his mouth, breaking the suffocating silence. She had no idea what would come out of his mouth.

"You look beautiful" his voice soft.

Tea let herself breath, but wait a minute. This whole time she was holding her breath..and she didn't even know. She opened her mouth also. What was she going to say?

Silence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeah okay so that totally ended differently then I first thought it would. But hey I had to end it anyways.

Much apologies to keep all of you waiting. And sadly I'll have to leave you guys waiting again because I still need to finish the other chapter to my other story.

Till another day my readers. And I'm sorry for the mistakes I know I already made.

Review plz?


	5. A Different Look

A/N: Yeah. Well sorry for the long delay. I was busy writing my other and man what a pain in the ass it was organizing everything. I mean writing the scene were fun but after that, well you got all the editing. And that step is just not fun. It took me hell of a long time too.

But I finally got to finish this. Even if its probaly crap, well good crap is what I really mean. Oh and sorry to tell you but there will be Yami and Serenity. I had enough of Yami/Vivian (well kinda) Joey will be angry at me. If he was real... hahaha. I am truly evil. It is 11:58pm West Coast time, so I apologize if there are a couple maybe even alot of grammer mistakes. Hehe.

**Special thanks to:**

**fantasia-49**

**Paradise Island Tanzania**

**AnriMia24**

**dancers of the night**

**Dark Shining Light **

I would give them all Yami pushie dolls, but sadly I don't even own one. They rule my world though. So I hope you at least like this chapter. And please review will ya'? Without futher ado on to Chapter 5!

_Warning: Mayor personality change on Yami(Atem). Some suggestive scenes not appropiate for young children. Not a love triangle like my other stories_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5: A Different Look**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look beautiful" Yami said to her. He waited. She saw him took a deep breath before opening her mouth. Nothing came out. Did he do something wrong? Yami thought. Tea closed her mouth and opened it again. Yami felt himself getting tense.

"I know I do" Yami narrowed his eyebrows. That wasn't Tea's voice. Suddenly Vivian came from behind Tea, putting her arm around her shoulders and shooting Yami a bright grin. "You have no idea how long it took me to choose this outfit" At Vivian's voice everyone seemed to snapped out of their daze including Tea and Yami. Vivian stepped forward and grabbed Yami's hand pulling him to the limo. "Come on you whores the night is young and I feel like getting drunk" Vivian said. Everybody sweatdropped.

Yugi shook his head before looking at Tea who was staring at Yami getting in the car. He went to her, with a cute smile on his face he hugged her. She was a head taller than him was the first thing he notice.

Tea looked down at who was hugging her and grinned. "Yugi!" she screamed and began to suffocate the young boy with a fierce hug.

"Tea. T-Tea" Yugi's struggle to breathe from the death hug he was recieving. Tea let go of him and smiled sheepshily at him.

"Sorry bout that" she apologize. Yugi rubbed his neck.

"Its all good. Its nice to see you again" he said politely. Before Tea ask how he was doing she heard two deep vioces on either side of her.

"Hey Joey?"

"Yes Tristian?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh so hungry, Tristian"

Tea stared between them, confused.

"Well how bout we make a sandwich?"

Tea blinked still not understanding what they were saying.

"What kind of sandwich?" Joey's lips turned upward as he saw Tea's eyes widened eyes.

"Ah hell no" But too late, as she tried to escape Joey and Tristian already managed to pulled her into a sandwich hug with her in the middle.

"A Tea Sandwich!" The two tall teens said in unision. They began to laugh as Tea tried to struggle to get out. She gave up and began to pout but then smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took time for Yami to finally keep his cool. He took deep breaths, very deep breaths, letting them out slowly. Vivian sat next to him in the limosouine with her manicure hand on his thigh, she was telling him somthing.

"-I had to beg my mom to get me this shirt..."

Yeah something about that.

In the corner of Yami's purple eyes, he can see Tea sitting in between Yugi and Mana. He knew exactly what they were talking about. His and Yugi's hair. Yugi blushed as Tea gave a compliment on the color, Yami smile as he heard her call "its unique and yet it fits". She looked at him once, only to look away immidiately. Yami couldn't blame her, his eyes were burning with lust. He shut them close, only to have them lit up with anger. 'No!' He screamed in his mind. 'I can't possibly want her, not after what she did to me' he told himself. He would rather shoot himself than finding himself wanting her in his arms...and yet the way he was towards her."You look beautiful" He couldn't control himself! He breathe in deeply. 'Maybe getting drunk isn't such a bad idea after all' It was a stupid idea actually, when school was the next day...and. Who the hell wanted to set a date on a Thursday?!

"Yami pay attention dammit!"

"What the hell you want?" Yami snapped. Mai merely grind her teeth.

"We want to know where we were going" Vivian said softly, getting herself comfortable by lying on the seats and placing her head on his lap. Yami looked at Joey who just shrugged not knowing how to answer the question.

"Well we were thinking of a movie-" Duke started only to get interupted by Vivian.

"Too old fashion" She said her eyes closed. "You boys are going to have to change your mind because we are going to a very expensive resturant that open yesterday"

"What resturant would open on a Wednesday?" Tristain asked dumbly.

"An expensive one" Mana said with a shrug. The boys groan in chorus. Rebecca elbowed Yugi and Tristian. While Miho silently giggled.

"Hey hey." Mai wagged her finger. "We are celebrating for Tea's long return"

'So thats why were having a date on a Thursday' Yami thought. He looked at Tea, who found himself being stared down by her. Her eyes were narrowed in an anger way. He smirked. 'What?' he mouthed at her. She stared at Vivian who was still lying peacefully with her head on Yami's lap and then looked at Yami again. He lifted an eyebrow, his smirk still played on his mouth. 'Jealous?'

Tea was fuming inside. 'Jealous? Me? Ha!' she laughed insanely in her head. He was soo damn infurtiating and complicated. Just a moment ago he was once the boy she remember from the past and all of sudden in a matter of minutes those expectation that maybe he hadn't change at all were broken as easily as glass would be. Did he do that on purpose? Made her feel on top of world when he called her beautiful with a tone that was soo pleasurable and deep that litterly took her breathe away and then all of a sudden he drop a bomb on her by just letting Vivian grope on him like that, and toying with her as if she was jealous of them? How cocky of him! He must think that all girls fall for him because of his charming smirk, irresistable looks, a deep voice that can send shiver down your back, eyes that look deep within you, and a chest that would get you blushing as soon as you looked at it. 'What a pig' Tea screamed in her head. 'Well I'm not going to be one of those girls' she thought with confidence and determination.

She knew guys like Yami. They thought nothing of just knacking on girls, and then braking their hearts. Why was she even in the same car as him she didn't know.

'So he had changed after all' She added in her mind with a sad look in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a fun date, more than Tea thought as everybody got comfortable in the limo to go back home. Of course with the exception of the uncomfortable silence between Yami and her, and Vivian ended up drunk before the food arrived, everything else was just fine. The food was delicious not to mention very expensive, the entertainment was well entertaining and she was able to catch up with her old and new friends' new lives. Lots of things changed over the time she wasn't here. Both some small and big things. All in all it was a nice 'Welcome back' Party. Still she felt bad that tomarrow Vivian will probaly wake up with a hungover. Her eyes began to roll as she heard Vivian began to talk drunkly. She was holding onto Yami as if he was her life line.

"I saw uhh my dead dog la-sh night! Are ya guys listenin it do dis? No sh-erious, his eyes were like paled, da nose was-sh short, he didn't have a wail, his ears were sh-ubby, he smell like a shit, and he wa-sh short." Vivian scratched her nose. "Oh wait now 'ome to think o'it. I don't think da-at was me dog." Everybody shook their head, while Vivian pulled herself away from Yami and flung herself on Yugi who yelped. "Wha- wha da happen to your- your hair Yami? I coulda woulda shwear you had a long blonde bang right dur. It ush-e to look like a thunderbolt." Vivian began to giggle. "But she wadda upside down" Rebecca was now trying to seperate Vivian from Yugi.

"She?" Joey questioned.

"Yeah she wa-sh like my best fwend" Vivian babble on. Yami's bangs were Vivian's best friends? By now whatever she was about to say wouldn't make any sense anyways. "I sh-aw her last 'ight and I told her, she should da come wit' us"

"Don't you mean Tea?" Rebecca asked. Vivian shook her head and making herself dizzy.

"No. She wa-sh in my room last 'ight."

"I thought you said you saw your dead dog last night?" Tristain was stupid enough to ask.

"I don't have a dead dog" Vivian hiccuped. She turned to see Yami. Her eyes brightened. "Yami how da ya get there? Are you a macaroni? Oooh I looov magic." She looked at Yugi "Dey like remind me of me dog. She loov doin magic. Too bad she's died" Everybody sweatdropped hearing Vivian talk. She started to pet Yugi's hair. "Your soo cute Yami" Yami cleared his throat.

"I'm over here Vivian" he said while Yugi turned crimson, matching his eyes.

"Vivian I don't think you ever had a dog" Joey retorted.

"Shut da up Tris-h-tian I wadden't talkin' to ya!" Vivian said pointing her finger at Duke. The three boys looked at eachother confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well this is my stop" Tea said, once the limo came to the front of her house. She grabbed her stuff, while the chuffer opened the door for her.

"Okay well I hope you had a good time" Duke said. Tea smiled.

"I did, thank you"

"Teana, bring da-a sh-ome of dose onions ya were like tellin me yesterday" Vivian said loudly, she was trying to braid Miho's dark hair while only making a huge ball of tangles. Miho looked at Mana helplessly.

"Umm sure Vivian" Tea answer with a forced smile.

"Oh Tea we got to hang out tomarrow after school" Rebecca suggested as Mana nodded energetically. Miho nodded still quiet only to get pulled by hair by Vivian.

"Woulda ya top movin? I'm twying to make ya hair look like da Eiffle Tower" Vivian shouted.

Tea went to hugged them along with the rest of group until she came to Yami. Their eyes met, both trying to stare eachother down. Yami blinked ruining the game. A silent smirk slowly appeared across his lips.

"See ya tomarrow" His eyes dulled leaving his expression unreadable. Tea nodded frustrated with his attitude and waved at the rest as she got of the car. Vivian finally left Miho alone to have herself pushing buttons randomly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that about Yami?" Serenity asked getting up to sit next to Yami, who was chatting with Yugi and Vivian. Mana elbowed Mai silently and pointed Mai to where Tristen and Miho were at. Mai smile at the scene. Miho the girl was very quiet and timid was actually laughing out loud by Tristian who was usally nervous around girls. Mana and Mai looked at eachother and smile happily for the both of them.

"It was nothing" Yami answered bluntly, he look at her. She grinned.

"You were doing good at the beggining, I mean you did called her pretty-"

"Beautiful" Joey snickered. Tristian and Duke tried to covered their laughs. Yami threw a warning look at him. Miho had to hide behind Tristen so she wouldn't get Yami looking at her direction.

"All I'm saying is that you had to mess up with giving her a cold shoulder throughout the whole night" Serenity told him waging a finger at him. Yugi nodded though he already knew the reason behind Yami's behavior.

"Ah leave a him alone Sh-ewenity, Yami hash a weason" Vivian said laying her head on his shoulder putting her hand on his chest seductively. "Besites didya' see Tea givin Yami's daggers? She coulda killy someone wit dat look" Vivian added.

"She's only saying that cause she wants Yami getting in her pants" Mai smirked. Mana began laughing along with Duke, Tristian, and Joey.

"Maybe because she snatch that wine bottle at the bar they had and then drank 4 glasses of it" Miho suggested.

"Fuck'a you" Vivian shouted at them and got up to go attack them. Well not really got up fully because of the height in the limo but you know what I mean.

"Hell no. I'll leave that to Yami" Joey laughed getting a high five by Tristian and Duke and then getting slapped by Vivian. Serenity giggled watching Yami rolling his eyes. He gave her a small smile, when she poked his chest. He put his arm around her shoulders. 'Do you want to talk about it?' Serenity mouthed at him.

Yami shook his head and whispered in her ear. "Maybe later" He grabbed her silky hair between his fingers and twirl it around one of his fingers. His eye twitch seizing for control at what he was looking at. A perfect view of Serenity's cleavage. He gulped as his finger ceased with the twirling. He closed his eyes and put his other hand on his eyes, to regain composure. A second later he set his hand down on his knee, and then resumed playing Serenity's hair, tugging it playfully as she started to giggle. A playing smile forming.

Joey stopped laughing when he saw this. His serious mode turned on. "AHEM" he muttered quite loudly.

"Yes?" Yami questioned him, still smiling.

"Get your playing dirty hands off my sister" He growled. Duke stopped talking to Tristian and Miho and turned to see what was going on. His eyes widened.

"So what? You can tease me, but I can't tease you?" Yami responded he let go of Serenity orange-brown hair and pulled her closer to him. She gave out a surprise yelp and started to blush, she can smell the masculine cologne.

"Yami I mean it. Get away from her" Joey was getting angry but Yami didn't seemed to be afraid or nervous at all. His eyes still playful and hazed with lust. "Dammit Yami. If you want to go dick around, do it with somebody else just not with Serenity, you got that?!" Joey loved Yami as another brother it was just that when he saw Yami playing around with his little sister as he would with any other girl, he just wanted to punch Yami in the face to knock some sense into him. Duke crawled his way and sat next to Joey and also began to look angry at Yami.

Yami closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say." He let go of Serenity, who got a control of herself and went to sit by Mana and Mai, her face as red obviously out coloring her orange-brown hair with just embarrasment. Vivian smiled finally getting Yami all to herself.

She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him downed to meet her lips. "I needa ye to twy dis lip gloss out" she said with a slur. Yami's felt his eyes burned from Vivian's acholic-smelling breath.

The guys groaned and looked away, not liking the mushy stuff. Joey took a breath before looking away too. He was just happy it wasn't Serenity Yami was kissing with still he got worried of Yami when he got like that. Very possessive and dangerous.

Mai and Serenity looked at eachother and sighed. Mai notice Yami's hands were shaking a little while before. She stole a glance at him now, his hands gripped at his side as he pulled away from Vivian. And shook his head at her. Mai knew him well then at least of the girls at school to know what's gotten into Yami lately. He wasn't feeling alright. And she was sure as hell it had to do with Tea. Serenity stood there her eyes casted down. Mana gave a pat on her shoulder and just gave her a reassuring smile. Miho was the next to be dropped off along as the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami climbed on the ladder, got onto his top bunk bed and kicked off his shoes. He looked up at the ceiling, as he listen to Yugi brushing his teeth and then turned off the lights and walked towards their room. Yami yawned and started to toy around with his necklace, pulling out a piece and then putted it back in the same place. So maybe the date didn't go as well as he hoped and he never did get drunk.

"Had fun?" Yugi asked even though he could already Yami's mind on the answer. Not that his nervous or thinking habit was obvious to see. Yami didn't say anything though. He merely grunt in response. Yugi pulled off his shirt and grabbed his pajamas. "_She's_ not that bad Yami" Yugi commented. Yami turned on his side. "Come on Yami, I gave _her_ a chance I can't see why you can't" Yugi knew it was hopeless by now, he dove into his lower bunk bed and put the covers over him. He had to come up with a plan to get Yami to at least talk to Tea about the past. Otherwise Yami will have no hope of moving on from it. Who knows maybe it will change him for the better.

Throughout the night he can distinctively hear Yami's twisting and turning above him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Looks like to me Yami has to now learn how to keep his hormones set right. But if he did learn that by now, this story would be no fun to write. I mean come on you guys try it. I found out that its fun writing Yami out of control. Very fun indeed. But he does have to be careful around Serenity after all her older brother is Joey.

Now whats going on between Yami and Tea? Huh. Looks like its spicing up between them. I Hope Yami likes his girls fiesty, else this story wouldn't be written.

Enough of that. I hope you liked it...Wasn't my best work but it had its moments. Anyways the next chapter I'm planning to make some moves between Yami and Tea(hopefully) you'll probaly get to learn what the relationship between Mai and Yami. What Mai really thought of Tea when first told of her. What does Serenity or Vivian really mean to Yami. and maybe some other couple blooming action. Like Miho and Tristain or maybe even Joey and Mai. Who knows?


	6. The First Day

A/N: Yeeaaahhhh. I'm not going to say much because I'm pretty sure you guys just want to read this new chapter. Hell I would too if I found out that the lazy, and stressed author had finally updated her second story. Lol. Okay I'm done. I hope you like it.

Special thanks to:

**shadow-fox313**(_thanks! I love Yami's personality too)_

**Heart-Drop-Rocker**_(Gosh. If I wasn't brown, I know my face would be totally red. I think we need more reviews like yours. Haha)_

**port rocks **_(sorry. And I apologize again for the tardiness. I do hope this chapter does give you some satisfaction)_

**dancers of the night**** (**_I totally know what you mean. I want to know what happens too. _)_

**AnriMia24 **_(__I like your name. If it is your name. My little sister's name is Mia too. -_- And thanks mucho)_

**fantasia-49**(_Lots of kudos for you. You give me a wave of energy!)_

Warning: Mayor Personality change on Yami(Atem). Some suggestive scenes not appropriate for young children. Not a love triangle like the other stories. Title may change after a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6: First Day**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grandpa looked at the time on the kitchen stove. "Those kids are going to run late again" he said to his daughter.

"Well its your turn to wake them up" She reasoned, as Grandpa put down what he was doing and went upstairs to wake up the twins.

Grandpa stood at the door way of the twins' room as he watched them sleep for a moment. They looked so alike and yet were different in so many areas. As where Yugi was neat, Yami was messy. Where Yami had confidence and witty, Yugi didn't. Where Yugi had patience and understandment, Yami didn't. And where Yami had that mysterious aura with his dark crimson eyes that would lighten every now and then, Yugi's didn't. His eyes were always bright. Of course there were small pieces that made them alike and close to eachother.

Grandpa walked over to Yugi who was lightly snoring yet in deep slumber. Grandpa swiped Yugi's pillow from underneath his head. Still Yugi didn't wake up. Grandpa then pulled the covers off of him but Yugi remained asleep.

"Yami?" He called to his other grandson.

"Yeah, gramps?" Yami muttered a few after.

Grandpa smiled. Another difference between them was that while Yami was a light sleeper, Yugi was a very heavy sleeper. "Can you wake up Yugi?"

"Uh huh" Yami grumbled as he jumped off his top bunk. He rubbed his eyes and sat on Yugi's bunk. He put his pointer finger in his mouth. Grandpa looked at him funny not understanding his plan. Yami took his wet finger out and got closer to Yugi. He inserted his finger through Yugi's ear. "WET WILLY!" he yelled out.

Yugi's eyes sprang open and jumped up, screaming. Grandpa began to laugh as well as

Yami who seemed fully awake now. Yugi glared at Yami while he just smirked.

"Up and at 'em boy" Yami said now putting his white shirt and uniform pants. "Huh. It does actually look cold out there" he noticed looking out the window while Yugi sat there still pouting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was pure luck that Tea had she manage to arrive at school on time. She entered the main office, there was a couple of kids on the seats waiting for their turn it seems. There were two ladies behind the office attendants busy. She heard someone get up and close the door, she turned and saw that they already left. She looked at the rest of the students 2 guys and a girl. She realizes with nervousness that the two boys have been looking at her since she first arrived. The girl not so much. It looks like they already knew she was new here. The two boys smiled at her and waved to her. Creepy. Tea forced a smile and turned back to the office ladies. It seems that one of them finally notice her and put their phone down. They smiled at her kindly.

"May I help you?"

"Uhh yea" Tea answered shyly. "I'm new here and-" the lady didn't let her continue and scooted her chair-on-wheels to the computer.

"Tea Mazaki correct?" the lady asked looking at Tea. Tea nodded. A couple of seconds later Tea's schedule was printed out and handed to her, along with some other papers and a map of the school. "Your first class is Geometry 5-6 with Mr. Hiroshi, its in Room 36A in the C-section" the attendant told her. Tea merely nodded not exactly understanding what she was saying. The attendant stared at her for while, getting Tea a bit nervous. The attendant then grabbed the map of the school from Tea's hands and scribble on it. "Here, it's much easier. Good luck"

Tea took the map and merely smiled. She left the office looking at the different papers. She felt a sudden chill go down her spine, a feeling that she was being watched. She looked up from her papers and found a shadow under a tree. Tea shivered, her thoughts immediately began to panic at the thought that the figure was bad news. Tea stood to her ground. Her eyes stuck on the figure as it walked toward her, his school uniform appeared. Her eyes widened as she could see the hair, and her heart stopped.

Out into the light came Yami, his eyes on her like a hawk. He tilted his head. Tea began to feel as if Yami knew what she was thinking. The panic practically smelled on her and reach to his nose. A sudden tilt on Yami's lips was seen. He walked even closer to her.

"Your late" He said. His voice as deep as anything else. His eyes still on her and a sudden light flash right through them so fast that if Tea blinked she would have missed it.

"What are you doing here?" Tea said in a voice she couldn't even recognize. Yami smirk grew even more noticeable.

"Relax. I'm not here to bite your head off."

"Thank you for that information, but you still haven't answer my question" Tea snapped.

And all of sudden without her knowing, she had just made the first move to a very dangerous game they had set on themselves.

"Why I'm here to show you around the school" Yami answered. His voice steady, not droping any hints of what he could be thinking. Tea can feel her panic vanish and her anger slowly appearing.

"What? Were you going to be shot if you didn't?" Tea couldn't help but say, her tongue seemed to act on their own.

"Ever thought that maybe I voluntered to do this" Yami said as if it was the simplest thing on Earth. Still Tea would not let it end on him.

"It would be a waste to think that" Tea countered smoothly though her words were sharp and Yami felt himself getting exciting. Still he held his composure still.

"Well I don't really care if you think that or not" Yami responded. "Now show me you schedule" Yami held out his hand to her. Tea automatically felt her hand on the slip, she stopped this move a sudden thought struck her. And it scared her to think that she almost complied to his wishes just like that. "Do you mind? Your already late" Yami said breaking her thoughts. He checked himself and added something else. "If your late that means I'm late too"

Yami was feeling a bit stupid at the moment. The way he felt like he had to make sure she knew he didn't care about her. Maybe because of the sudden racing in his heart since the first moment he felt her eyes on him. He didn't want to think what other affects she had him. Other than the affects that he might have on her.

Tea frowned at him. Was he trying to be jerk on purpose? She lifted the schedule from her hands and set it on his soft hands. Their fingers tips touched and suddenly frozed them to that spot. Yami pulled away first, and began reading the schedule.

Tea notice him flinched. Her eyes narrowed. "What?" she questioned.

Yami stopped reading and refuse to look at her. "Follow me" he said as he walked away. Tea waited awhile before following him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well well well," greeted a kid as Yami and Tea entered their first period class. "Look what the cat drag in" A couple of boys sitting around him snickered.

"Yeah I'm sorry I'm late. Your mom wanted another go before she had to go to work. It seems like she likes to keep herself busy in the mornings." Yami said. Joey laughed as so did others.

"Yami, Kenji that's enough" snapped the teacher, he turned his head to Tea.

"Ah yeah this is Tea, the new girl" Yami said introducing them.

"Yes I'm very aware of that thank you Yami" the teacher in annoyance. "Hello Tea, my name is Mr Hiroshi. Class do you mind giving a nice welcoming to Tea"

"Hello Tea" the class said in unison.

"Hi" Tea said back waving, capturing the boys attention as well as some other girls.

"Okay now Yami show her where you sit" the teacher told him.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because Tea will be sitting next to you is why" the teacher spat back. Yami knew better to not get in trouble early in the morning. His day was getting worse as it seems.

"Come on" Yami said to Tea. He walked to the back, saying hi to couple of girls who waved to him as he sat down. Tea sat in the desk next to him. Joey and Yugi were sitting in front of Yami and turned to Tea.

"Hey Tea" Joey said, while Yugi gave her a sweet smile.

"Hey Joey, hey Yugi" Tea smiled at them.

"Joey stop talking, and pay attention your failing as it is" Mr Hiroshi yelled at him. Joey mumble something under his breath while Yugi blushed and turned around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now lunch time and already Tea learned that she had 2 classes out of 3 with Yami. Math and Language Arts. What a buzz killer. Mabye that was the reason why he cringed when he looked at her schedule. Although on the bright side Joey, and Miho was in her math class and , Mana and Duke were in Art class with her which she had at 2nd period. And it turned out Yugi had all three mornings class with her. The only thing that sucked was the fact Yugi decided to ditch them after Language Arts to go pick up Rebbeca.

Now Tea and Yami were the only ones waiting at a tree near the garden where the usual hangout was at and a place the rest of gang would meet at. Yami leaned against the tree, while Tea was sitting on the grass, her back on the tree, she was already reading a book her language art teacher had appointed to her. It seems she was couple chapters behind so she might as well catch up. Although the feeling of Yami looking at her from the corner of his eye was getting a bit distracting. Tea sighed having fed up with the feeling of being burned down like a tree, she closed the book, marking her place. She looked at Yami to see him still staring at her. His eyes as clear as glass and yet nothing can be read from them. She shook herself into focus and cleared her throat. Yami didn't say anything.

"Do you want something?" Tea asked. Yami shook his head. "Well?"

"Well what?" Yami asked curtly. Tea sighed annoyed with him already. He just said one short phrase and already she was heated up.

"What do you want?"

"I thought you already asked that question, and I believe I already answered you" Yami said speaking more.

Tea shrugged. "Maybe if you stopped staring at me, I wouldn't have to ask"

"Feh" Yami scoffed. "Don't flattered yourself" He wiped his eyes from hers and looked out to the garden. Tea rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later passed by and finally Yugi was seen with Rebbeca. "Hey Tea, hey Yami" they both greeted. Tea smiled at them while Yami gave a short nod. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Come on the lunch lines are really short at the moment" Rebbeca said she looped her arms with Tea and began talking to her as they began walking towards the cafeteria, while the two twins were left behind following.

"Whats wrong with you" Yugi asked Yami silently for the girls wouldn't hear. Yami slided his hands to his pockets.

"Nothin' " Yami answered shortly. Yugi was getting curious at Yami's silent behaviour.

Something must have had happen between him and Tea. Interesting.

"Okay well have you heard about Tina?" Yugi asked trying to get Yami's attention who staring at some junior girl's ass.

"No. What happen did she get caught giving a blow job to Kevin in the girls bathroom again?"

"No. Wait what?" Yugi exclaimed surprised. "What do you mean again? When did they get caught?" It was his turn to ask.

"Three weeks ago" Yami answered.

"Hold on. Was it after you refuse to go on a second date with her?"

"Yeah. I was the first one she told. Supposely someone entered the bathroom the moment they were just getting started"

"You know she probaly did it to get you jealous." Yugi reasoned.

"Uh huh" Yami said cooly. "What happen this time?" he said getting back to the subject.

"Oh yeah, well Tina was caught with Norhiko in band room" Yugi told him.

"Thats it?" Yami asked dissappointed.

"Well thats as far as I heard" Yugi said shrugging. "Supposely they were both naked up to their socks. So who knows?" He left off.

Yami nodded not caring if something did went down or not, that Tina girl was a bitch (well bigger than Vivian, if that was possible). Reason 1 why he didn't date her(again), reason 2 she had already dated Duke and was caught cheating on him (he made a rule after that, 'do not go out with girls that had already cheated on his friends'), reason 3 she hated Mai, Vivian, and Serenity. Despised them more like it. Yami didn't exactly know why and why that should affect him. He thought better not to brood on that.

He sighed. Women.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them sat down at their usual lunch table and began eating. A while longer and finally Mai, Joey, Duke, Tristian, Miho, Serenity, and Mana appeared and sat themselves at the table.(It appears Vivian was too 'sick' to come to school today) They began talking, Joey and Tristian already begginging to act like morons and unsurprisenly started up another quarrel between who can eat the most food in a minute. Everybody laughed including Yami who began to act like him old self until he saw something that made his blood boil.

Duke was sitting next to Tea, his lips near her ear, and they laughed.

_They laughed. _

Yami's eyes narrowed. They were flirting, it was obvious. Tea was twirling Duke's hair, while he talked to her. Perhaps saying sweet lovey-dovey crap. The view practically made him nauseas.

_His arm around her waist._

'But why should I care?' he asked himself while picking at his pasta. 'I shouldn't care. If they want to flirt, fine go ahead. If they want to go have sex in a janitors closet, I could give an rat's ass bout that' And yet even saying this Yami felt his mouth tasting foul. 'Its the food' he told himself. He felt as if he was lying to himself. That perhaps it was him, that he wanted her to flirt with, to twirl his bangs through her manicure fingers. That maybe they can have fun in a....

And suddenly there was three more guys surrounding Tea. 'The idiots' Yami mentally growled. He wasn't jealous.

_He certainly wasn't jealous. _

Yet Yami could not keep his gaze from them. The way the now 6 guys were throwing themselves at her. Trying to get her alone with them, trying to make her laugh, smile, at least giggle. But its seems Tea doesn't play like that. Her appearance seemed more stiff, was she cold? Yami thought. What he didn't know was that at the moment Tea could once feel his not-at-all comfortable heated gaze on her skin.

'What does he want now?' she asked as she held a force smile at a cute boyish looking guy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai smirked. This was actually kinda funny. Yami obviously wanted perhaps maybe even lust for the girl and yet there he is just picking at his food. Pathetic. Mai looked at Tea who know seemed to be in pain at smiling. She was faking at it. Mai shook her head and got up from her place.

"I need to talk to you Yami" she announce catching Yami's and Tea's attention.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Cause I have two swim suits and I need help choosing" She quipped as she took him by the arm. Joey watched her walk away.

They walked far away so no one at the group could hear them. Yami turned to Mai. "Its winter, we don't have swimming" he said.

"So?" Mai shrugged.

Yami stared at her before asking. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You like her" she stated. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"I like many girls" he stated.

"Yes and I'm sure they like you too. But that's not what I'm saying. You like Tea"

"I don't like her" Yami growled.

"Riiiggghttt" Mai sang in a disbelief tone. "I don't believe you," Yami gaped before shaking his head.

"Ugh. Why would I like her?" Yami asked.

"I dunno you tell me. She was the one you were thinking about last time" Mai challenged.

"That doesn't explain anything!" Yami yelled.

"It doesn't!? Tell me Yami why were you soo jealous when guys were flocking around Tea?"

"I wasn't jealous. I just felt bad for them" he muttered like a stubborn child.

"Yeah and birds fly out of my butt" Mai spat back.

"Really, I always knew you had some kind problem down there" Yami smirked, an attempt to change the subject. Mai waved it off.

"You know just between you and me, I didn't like her too" Mai said, her face serious.

Yami stared at her, her tone wasn't teasing or being sarcastic at all. "You didnt'?" Mai shook her head.

"They told me that she was your best friend when you were little." Mai told him. Yami looked away. "And then she left you" her eyes searching his face for a reaction, trying to catch something in his eyes. "I figure maybe thats why you turned out like an ass" The only thing that she didn't failed to notice was the sudden sag in Yami's usual confident filled shoulders. She put a hand to his cheek and made him look at her. "I didn't like her because it was her fault you turned out like this" she whispered.

Moments like these would give Yami many feelings. Still at the same time it would make him smile that it was these moments that made them fall for eachother.

"But it isn't" Yami denied. Mai would have none of this."

"Oh but it is and now that she's back without much of a reason even when she left, you don't know what to do" Yami opened his mouth, trying to find something to throw back, but he couldn't. It seems that he was tired of lying, of lying to her especially. He sighed at her and she smiled back softly. "You could never hide from me Yami. I know when something is wrong with you. Even when you broke up with me"

Yami couldn't keep it up. The fact that Mai was treading dangerous waters and now that she was opening the healed wounds in both of their hearts was making it worse. This would not end well if she started talking about the one thing they love to avoid and hate to talk about.

Mai could see in his eyes, that he didn't want to talk about. He never did, and for a while she didn't either. When they first broke up she wanted to avoid anything that had do with him and that lasted for a year but now its different. She doesn't know when or how did she manage to change her views but she wanted to talk about it. Perhaps it was closure she wanted, or to see if ever got over him but there was one thing she knew she wanted to know about. And that was 'Why?' Why did he broke up with her even when she was sure as hell he didn't want to end it? What was the reason for it?

The bell rang shocking both of them and spreading some distance between them. Yami left without much of a word and walked towards the gang. He grabbed his backpack and stalked over to Tea who was being walked by two strangers.

"Class is this way" he said to her as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the others. The boys glared at Yami who could care less about them. Tea scowled as she can feel her skin burned by his grip. They both ignored the other warm feeling that was coursing through their veins.

"Let go of me. I can walk thank you very much" Tea snapped at him. Yami let go and walked on. Tea muttered under her breath as she fixed her backpack and followed him. They didn't say a word after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea yawned for the fifth time that class. Thank every god that it was now over. Yami walked to her, a sleepy daze in his eyes. He smiled lazy at her.

"God wasn't that an awesome class or what?" he asked her tiredly. Tea looked up at him, her thoughts roaming. Her blue eyes looking cloudy.

The way he looked at her, it was cute. She smiled without realizing. Neither of them knew what they were doing at that moment, they had just woken from a sleepy dream and it seems that the sleepiness still kept at them. Their brains not exactly working their best at the moment.

"Geez if only I knew I would've brought a pillow" Tea said as another yawn came over her. Yami chuckled as he grabbed her bag. "What do we have next?" she asked thinking already they had the next class together.

"Don't worry when we got projects to do, the teacher doesn't talk as much" Yami assured her. "Well I have English and you have dance so come on, you gotta go to the dance room near the Gym. I'll walk you there" Tea woke up at the mention of dance she got up quickly ran out of the room. Yami blinked before walking out of the room too. He too woke up as he saw Duke once again going at it with Tea. He growled and mentally slapped himself as everything that just happened went through his eyes. He slapped his forehead. 'Good thing I didn't say anything stupid' he muttered.. He looked up and finally realizing what woke him up in the beggining.

"So you say you have dance next. Well I could walk you there" he said grinning as he leaned against the lockers. Tea smiled at him. She was about to answer him but Yami was there to rudely interupt them.

"Sorry Dukey-poo" Yami mocked in a valley girl's voice. "I'm already told to show Tea to her classes" Duke narrowed his eyes at the tone of Yami's. He smirked.

"Well I don't see how this is a problem. I could show her for you" Duke countered.

"How very kind of you Dukey." Yami said. "But I think you should get to your next class" he had a warning in his tone. Duke seemed to hear it but didn't choose to acknowlegde it. If Duke didn't know any better he would say Yami is jealous of them. He remember distinctively the look Yami gave at them during lunch when Tea and him were flirting.

"Okay okay" Tea said seperating them. "Yami if you don't mind I would like Duke to show me to my next class" Yami looked at her, his eyes flashed.

"Look I was told to-"

"to show me to my classes. Yes I heard that part. But really I think it would be nice if

Duke showed me this time." She said giving a small smile to Duke. He smiled back at him.

Yami felt his stomach churn and hatred towards Duke was born. He growled. "Fine. Just don't drink whatever he gives you" He said in a low voice, glaring at Duke. A warning maybe? Duke wondered as he held a force smile. He frowned when Yami turned and walked away. The way Yami was looking at him, the growl, he knew that from that moment Yami hated him. And he knew whoever Yami hated did not end up so good in the end.

But for the moment he would choose the beautiful glowing girl in front of him instead of Yami's friendship and loyalty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:Ouch that must've hurted Yami. But that happens. Tee hee. Thats the end of that. Well for this chapter not the story. Just to make that perfectly clear. I hope this chapter made you guys less irratated about the lateness. See ya next chapter.

I would be so humble if you guys left reviews too!

Kudos.


	7. Mission Impossible

A/N: Well its seriously late so I'm not going to say much.

Sorry I took a long time and sorry its short. It's the best I can do at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7: Mission Impossible**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the final bell rang as Yami quickly made his way towards the gym. His mind only focused on finding her before Duke did.

"Dammit" he was too late. He could see Duke and Tea walking side by side talking to each other. Duke took a hold of Tea's bag in act of chivalrous. He said to her something afterwards causing Tea to smile. Yami frowned.

'Its only been a day' he thought with mild shock. Of course he knew Duke moved fast, but he barely even knew Tea. Where as if he knew a girl and just started to flirt with her he would ask her out about a day or two later. 'Does he really think Tea is going to say yes?' Yami went inside a classroom, they were nearing closer. Yami poked his head out to get a look at them, they didn't seem to notice someone spying on them at all.

He closed the door now looking through the small window. They passed him and he could see Duke's hands trying to make their way around Tea's waist. A crowd was formed behind making it harder for Yami to see them. He swore under his breath and got out of the classroom. He looked through the people ignoring the few who stopped and said hi to him. His crimson eyes moving side to side until he caught Tea's bright pink bag. He walked faster.

He stopped all of a sudden.

What was he doing? Why was he doing this?

Didn't he agree 30 minutes ago that he wasn't going to do anything dealing with her?

'You were gonna pick up a nice girl in the hallways and spend time with her. Then you were gonna go home and do pointless homework.'

It seemed now that plan didn't work at all.

Now Duke and Tea were heading of the entrance of the school where the parking lots were near.

Yami shook his head. No time right now. He'll think later. He speed up his pace even more getting closer to them but not to close for them to notice him. He angle his head so he can get a good ear on them. No such luck.

He turned his head seeing them stopped. His heart was beating a bit faster than its usual beating.

Did he really think Duke was going to ask her out? Before he actually knew her? What if she says yes though?

Yami started to get even closer to them. Only 15 ft away.

Duke took a hold of Tea's hand and pulled her to a nearby tree for some privacy. Yami set his jaw tight.

He was going to make a move.

"Shit"

This was too quick. Yami didn't know what to do. Either keep on walking and ignore them, stand there idiotically until they notice his glares or he goes up to them and depart them.

"Think Yami think," he told himself.

Now Duke's mouth was moving, his hand stroking Tea's arm.

Next he was going to say sweet nothings to her. Tell her how beautiful she is, how he wanted to know her more since he first lay eyes on her. Maybe even crack some cheesy lines. Then he would cup her cheek, look into her eyes. A move even Yami would usually do to get a read on the girl's reaction. See if she wanted him more than he did on her. Then he would lean in, he wouldn't kiss her though more like a small peck on the lips. Finally he would ask her out.

That's how he would do it. Yami knew this, they were friends and they were rivals at the same time. Especially when it comes to dating girls.

Tea turned her head away, she was blushing. Yami's stomach turned, his eyes narrowed with anger.

That's it he was going over there, to stop this. He made two steps ahead, to only get stopped by some girl standing in front of him.

'Of all the-'

Yami bit his tongue so he wouldn't lash out on the girl. She was a sophomore, her cheeks tinted with red. She seemed to be moving her mouth, yet no words came out. She was staring at the ground.

"May I help you," Yami's deep voice seemed to have gone through the girl's thick head. She looked up at his eyes, flushing bright red instantly and looked down again. Yami tried not to seemed annoyed.

Tea was smiling, she can feel her heart warming and her face getting hotter by each word he spoke. She suddenly became shy against Duke, his hands slowly going up her arm, her neck and then cup her cheek. Was he going to ask her out? Really? Right now?

And he did just that. The words coming out smoothly, full of confidence almost a bit cheeky. He had that wolfish grin like a trademark smirk. Tea turned her head again. She couldn't seemed to form her words right.

Just then she felt like she was being watched. Someone staring right at her, at this moment. She looked up to see who it was.

Blue azure eyes meeting red tinted crimson eyes.

They're eyes held onto each other for a second. Then two, then three.

Yami's eyes were narrowed down, his face menacing. Tea couldn't help but feel upset, she quirked an eyebrow.

What the hell was wrong with him? Was he mad at her? Tea gaped.

What the hell did she do? Maybe he was angry for taking Duke away from him. They were friends, and Tea and Yami were the opposite.

She was surprised when he broke the eye contact and looked down to, who Tea just noticed, a girl. She tilt her head a bit, confused.

Finally she shook her head and looked at Duke. He still had that smirk pasted on his face. She gave him a bittersweet smile.

Yami wanted to snapped at this girl. Couldn't she see that he had mission to do? To save an innocent girl from a heart hearting wolf?

Well that was lame, at least he didn't say it out loud.

"Ah..uh…"

"She speaks," Yami muttered.

"

you wanna…ummm…." the girl was twirling her thumbs.

Yami looked up.

Damn.

He missed it. Well that was just great.

They were walking in the opposite direction.

Well that could mean anything. Yami thought. Looks like he had to go investigate. He refused to think of anything else. His reason though, was to only satisfy his curiosity. He wanted to know if Tea was that type of girl.

Yami grit his teeth. And he immediately relaxed.

Now that was just on impulse.

"…maybe on a date or something,"

Yami looked down at the girl. Huh. What was that again? Well he can guess anyways.

"how bout you give me your number? I'll see when it's the best time."

Yeah he must always wear the pants in these situations. He got a pen and had her jot down her digits. He barely looked over them as he capped the pen and put it in his pocket.

"Alright well nice talking to you…"

"Amy"

"Right nice name," He smiled at her and left her blushing. He spotted Tristan.

Ah an idea.

He made his way to Tristan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Now you have to guess what his plan. And what did Tea say? And who is that sophomore girl?

Questions will be answered on next chapter. Which will arrive soon.

I hope.


	8. Curiosity Killed the Cat

A/N. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed. I'll be honest with you guys. I didn't think this story would be much of a hit. So I thank you guys for making it possible with all your reviews and favoring this story.

Special thanks to:

**Dancer of the night**

**Shadow-fox313**

**Nightcrawlerlover**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**

**Fantasia-49 and**

**Port Rocks**

These guys always seem to send some sort of appreciation that fires me up. Thanks you guys for reading and here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 8: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami was out of breath by the time he reached Tristan. Tristan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yo, you seemed out of breath," he said stating out of the obvious.

"Oh no, I just want to learn how to breathe air," Yami snapped with cruel sarcasm. "You humans make it seem so easy,"

Tristan raised his hand in mock surrender. "Alright, alright I get it. So what got your balls tight up?"

Yami rolled his eyes at Tristan metaphor. "I need your car,"

"Uhh why?" Tristan asked.

"I thought maybe I could steal it without you noticing,' Yami replied getting annoyed. Tristan shrugged off the more-than-usual sarcasm and gave Yami the keys anyways.

"You're coming back right?" Tristan made sure as Yami already made his way into the driver seat.

"Huh? Oh yeah, for sure," he muttered, he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea walked down the street of Tokyo Lane. She managed to miss her bus, forgot to get a ride from Mai or Duke, seeing as well he would do anything for her right now, and forgot her Physics textbook in the class. Now she has to walk about a mile an a half to her house?! Ridiculous.

Crossing the streets, even though it gave a stop signal for walkers, she felt someone following her. Again.

"Oh well lets see who it is," Tea said rather annoyed. She turned to see the car pull up right next to her. She had to admit she was getting a bit antsy about this. She did however notice that driver had the school uniform.

'Hmm maybe it's Duke?' she thought. Oh but as she lowered herself to look through drivers window, it was not Duke she saw, but Yami.

'What the hell is with this guy?' Tea thought surprised.

Yami lowered the window and looked out at Tea.

"Haven't they ever taught you how to cross a street?" he said, his way of saying 'hello'.

Of course he had to start a conversation like that. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want because it seems that you are stalking me," she said.

Yami looked at her with a blank look. "Yes that was my evil doing, and Duke is my puppet," his voice was too serious.

"Well that makes sense," Tea shot back. Yami smiled, he wouldn't admit out loud but he enjoyed getting her so worked up. It was a reaction to him and him only. He felt special.

"Now the next step to my evil plan, get in," Yami requested well more like demand. Tea was startled.

"What?"

"Come on, as long as I'm wasting gas with Tristan's car, I think I could afford to you give you a ride home,"

If this was some other guy or girl, Tea would say yes. She looked around hoping someone would come to

her rescue. No such luck.

"I know where you live,"

Okay that sounded creepy. To the both of them. Yami fought for other words to come out of his mouth.

"I also know what you did last summer," he said and he mentally slapped himself. What the hell?

Well if he wanted to look more of a stalker then that was it.

He narrowed his eyes when Tea still stood there. "Well if you want to walk go ahead,"

"Fine, I will,"

Yami clenched as Tea walked away. This girl was as stubborn as a mule. He drove to catch up with her. "I was suppose to take you to places,"

"Classes you mean," Tea said walking straight ahead.

"I don't see the differences," Yami replied. He was not going to beg, as much as he was curious, he didn't see that as an option. He had a reputation after all.

Tea stopped and so did Yami. He smiled, he didn't know what he did but it seemed that she was changing her mind. She turned and walked around the car and settles herself into the passenger seat with her pink bag on her lap.

"Seatbelt," Yami told her.

"Yes mom," Tea said, grinding her teeth. He flashed a smile at her.

"Now you see maybe if you complied earlier we would already be there," Yami lectured.

"Maybe you should just shut up and drive,"

"Oh you like that song too?" his voice teased. Tea's eye twitched. This guy was impossible.

Yami gave out a chuckled at Tea's annoyed face. Now that he had her right where he wanted he can get to business. "I saw you and Duke talking," he said wasting no time.

"Oh really?" she mocked sarcastically. She looked down at her bag. "You look as if you were going to bite my head off," she told him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"And erased that pretty face!" he said in a mocked astonished voice. "Never. Besides I was thinking," he said afterwards.

"Angrily?" she asked him, looking at him now. Both of his hands where on the wheel as he looked straight ahead.

"He asked you out didn't he?" he deflected.

Tea leaned back and looked away. "He might've," she gave no other replied.

Yami looked at her for a split-second. "Well what did you say?" he asked her, with full curiosity.

"Oh I see," Tea said after a moment. She was catching on. She leaned forward and looked straight. "This was your intention all along," she muttered. "You're just curious," Not that he wasn't anything but that.

"Is that a no?" he pushed.

"Why you don't go ask Duke yourself, he'll probably tell you," or maybe not either way she wanted nothing more to do with this.

"What if he lies?" He wasn't going to tell her that he wasn't exactly friendly with Duke anymore. It wasn't her place to know.

"Can you kindly leave me alone?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it," she snapped. She can see her house by now but Yami was proving to be persistent. He was driving at a slower speed to his advantage.

"So you did say no," he was aware that they were nearing her house now. He had to get the answer though. She wasn't talking. "It's a yes or no question, just answer me,"

She kept her mouth shut. Yami growled.

"You shouldn't go out with him," that seemed to slipped out of his mouth.

Tea snapped as she lashed around to face him. They were at her house now. "Stop telling me what to do!"

"Why are you getting angry?!" They were so close now. Both yelling.

"You don't think I'm good enough for him!?" she was more than pissed now. She should really just leave.

"Hardly the point," Yami countered.

"Why don't you do us a favor and leave me alone," she was attempting to get out of the car even as it was moving. Yami however, managed to lock all doors.

"The guy is a moron," he shouted.

"So?"

Yami didn't believe what she was saying. So she was that type of girl. To go out with a guy with no personality but have great looks. "He's just going out with you because you're pretty, that's all he sees in girls"

An impossible thought came to Tea. Was he protecting her from Duke? She closed her mouth and stood there confused. "Isn't he your friend? You should be telling him this about me not other way around,"

Yami said nothing and just stared into her eyes. What can he say now?

Tea now remembered the silent argument that happen between Duke and Yami after Physics class. It was over something silly like walking her to her next class and at the time Tea didn't understood the real problem that was underneath but now putting two and two together. It was really the looks they gave each other. How defensive Yam became towards Duke and her together. The way Yami warned her before leaving.

She got that part but what was the fight really about?

Was it over her? Were they fighting for her? And not just for a simple 'walk to her class'?

He startled her with his deep voice. "The fact is, you're going to waste a Friday night with a boy who talks about his hair and his shampoo secrets," he was still angry.

"Are you jealous?" she asked, her voice no longer containing her anger but that of confusion and hesitance.

Yami was at a lost of words. That seem to happen a lot today. He shook his head before he thought more of it and his mouth was quickly shut closed in a scowl. "We're here, you can go now," he snapped, ignoring her question and the look she gave him afterwards.

She looked uncertain and opened the door, getting out slowly. She grabbed her things and stood there. What now? Yami stared into nothing, his mind was working. Tea opened her mouth then closed it.

Would she tell him? But another voice counterattacked.

It's not of his business. With that Tea closed the door reluctantly and walked towards her front door. She stopped. Why was her heart hurting with every step? Why did she feel regret all of the sudden?

Because Yami was jealous?

That reason wasn't good enough for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hold on the wheel tightened yet Yami's face was blank.

"_Are you jealous?" _

Why the hell did she ask that?

He was just telling her what a waste it would be going out with Duke. He just told her what he thought of it. She didn't have to shout ridiculous accusations like that.

He was sure he wasn't jealous. That would be stupid because he didn't even like Tea. It was bull. Now thinking, he should've thought this over. He shouldn't have come. He shouldn't have followed her. He shouldn't have volunteered to show her around to her classes.

There were so many shouldn't. He knew it wasn't helping anything when he was regretting every move he made towards her.

What should he do then? There wasn't much thinking with that. What he should do is that he **should **be done with her.

From the moment she left him. In the very beginning.

'Why didn't I answer it like that?' he thought. He laid his head on the wheel, he can feel himself getting frustrated with these stupid thoughts. There was something on his chest though, almost crushing him. He couldn't ignore it.

"I said no,"

That soft voice rang through Yami's ears. He sat up straight and looked at his right to see Tea looking through the passenger's opened window. She gave him a soft smile and left again.

What was that?

No snotty remarks. No annoyed expressions. No sarcasm?

Nothing. She just told him.

And he stared at the wheel and his hold on it became loose.

'She said no,' he thought to himself. There was that warm feeling in his chest. He wouldn't dare say heart because he would make it an excuse of heartburn, but nether the less it gave him a feeling of happiness.

For what?

Yami shook his head hard. No. He wasn't going to analyzed this more than he has. He got his answer and now he can go. Suddenly he didn't feel so curious anymore or frustrated. He felt light and the weight on his chest vanished without him noticing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: AWWW! I think there were some Tea/Yami moments in there. You'll have to squint if you can't see it.

So there you have it. Hope you liked it and it was somewhat descent and satisfying. Next chapter will come……eventually. Ha-ha. I crack myself up. Like Humpty Dumpty.

Reviews will be appreciated.

Sorry for the mistakes in grammar or spelling.


	9. Friday Out

A/N: It's a long and somewhat a complicated chapter. 10 pages long! Many apologies for the tardiness. And uhh… that's it for now. Hope you enjoy!

Special Thanks to:

**Shadow-fox313**_Thanks again._

**AnriMia24 **_My awesome Reviewer, as always._

**Fantasia-49 **_Not much moments sorry._

**Nightcrawlerlover** _Thanks so much for the help on the sophomore girl. _

**Dancers of the night **_Sorry for taking so long. I hope this chapter makes it your wild._

**Dark Shining Light **_Hey I haven't heard from you in a while! What's up?_

_Warning: Mayor personality change on Yami(Atem). Some suggestive scenes not appropriate for young children. Not a love triangle like the other stories. Title may change after a while._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 9: Friday Out**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami found almost everyone waiting for him at the parking lot. He parked the car and got out. He tossed the keys to Tristan and thanked him.

"So where's Tea?" Mai was the first to ask. Yami really hoped that nobody would ask him that.

"Not here, obviously," he replied. He did not bother to look her because he knew that he was annoying her already.

"Smart ass," she spat. Yami smirked, words ready.

"Thanks," Yami leaned on Tristan car. "but you know…" he had the dirty words already on his tongue but as his eyes landed on Serenity and Yugi looking disapproval he rolled his eyes and closed his mouth. "Never mind," he mumbled.

Mai narrowed her eyebrows, confused. Usually Yami would finish his sentence when he back talk. He always had something to say.

"Okay so she is not here: check. Then where else?" Mana thought aloud.

"She's at her house," Yami said. Mai pouted at the answer.

"How do you know that?" Joey asked.

"I drove her," Now this surprise Yugi, Serenity, Joey and Mai but Yami kept his face straight. He said it like it was nothing, but they thought better because they know Yami and they remember Yami and Tea not getting off on the 'right foot'.

'Maybe they apologize,' Joey whispered to his little sister. Yugi was near enough to overhear them but he had to disagree.

'No,' he thought to himself. Yami has been acting weird. Well weirder than usual. Yugi had to talk to him and see what was bothering Yami. He was his brother after all. He was allowed to care even if Yami did not welcome it.

"But she told us she would hang out with us," Mana whined. Joey assured her that Tea just needed some time adjusting. Yami was still leaning watching Mai. He wanted to make her angry again. Get her heat up over something small. She had a very short temper probably like Joey.

"Well alrighty then, we'll just hang out later. Not a big deal," Mai said with a shrug. "I need to catch up on homework anyways,"

There.

That was his chance. Yami opened his mouth, his natural instinct keeping him on tippy toes. "Ha. I didn't even know you did homework," he smirked. Everybody rolled his or her eyes. Who the hell could not see this coming?

Mai was always on alert too. "I will make sure your manhood is torn apart from your pathetic body," Ah again nobody could not say this was not coming. It was like a bad Ex's squabble.

"Like you have the stomach to touch me," He was crossing the line now. He knew it, but he couldn't fight it. He was in the moment of getting her so mad that she would slap him. She could cause pain that gave a man feeling it hours later. Was that what he wanted? It's all about distraction these days.

"Asshole what makes you think I want to?" Mai was almost at the edge. She didn't notice Yugi coming up to Yami and whispering him to stop. All she saw was Yami looking away with annoyance.

"Let's get out of here," he got into the car.

Mai stood there like an idiot. That was the second time. It got her thinking, "what if Yugi wasn't keeping him on leach?" She turned away still angry and got into her own car.

Everybody else looked at each other and shrugged. And the day started out so well too. They got into their appointed carpools and their day ended there until later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami was in his room already the minute Yugi entered the house. Yami threw his backpack on the ground, contemplating if he should start his homework or not. He sat at his desk and started to fumble with his puzzle automatically. As if, he was back at school already.

Yugi climbed the stairs slowly, one by one. He was thinking of the words he should say to Yami. With Yami, you always have to watch your step. He was complicated to put it. With everything. He was like… Oh, what was that characters name? Damn and he just saw it last night. Great medical show too. Oh, House! Perfect and Yugi could be Wilson.

Yugi scratched his head. No that was a horrible metaphor.

'But,' Yugi train of thought kept going. 'That Wilson always knew what to say, even to an even more complicated guy, House,'

He opened the door to their room. It was unsurprising to see Yami at the desk, messing with his puzzle. His nervous habit remember? This was perfect proof that he was thinking of something that was bothering him dearly.

Yami took a peek at who it was at the door. He made eye contact with Yugi for a second and turned his attention to the puzzle again. 'Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away,' he thought to himself.

Yugi was still looking at Yami and Yami knew he should just give it up. Obviously, Yugi knew he was hiding something.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami spoke.

"Why did you drive Tea home?"

Yami tilt his head. "Oh the head on approach? Good Tactic." Yami commented. He took a glance at his puzzle before turning his attention to his twin. "Did you know Duke ask Tea out?"

Yugi couldn't decide if Yami was just trying to change the subject or he was on to something. Yugi sighed, defeated. "No," he answered. Another thought came to him. "Wait, it's only been a day!"

Yami nodded, he thought that too. "Yeah. He asked her after school. I saw them,"

'Oh!' Yugi widened his eyes. Yami wasn't trying to change the subject! "Well what did she say?" he asked, even he could admit that he was getting curious.

"I didn't hear," Yami said. "Some sophomore girl came up to me before I got the chance to hear,"

Yugi chuckled. Typical timing of a high school crush. He turned serious as he watched Yami put his hands on his lap. He looked up at Yugi, his eyes were blank.

"I don't know what your thinking Yugi, but I just want to let you know I only drove her home because I was curious," Yami told him with utter seriousness.

Yugi shook his head, "I'm not insinuating anything. It's just that you've been acting strange lately," he scratched his nose. "I thought Tea might be behind it or something," He went over to sit at his bed. Yami grabbed his backpack pulling out his binders. He finally decided that he was going to do homework.

Yugi watched him a bit longer. He figured he wasn't going to get any answer when he finally admitted what he thought. 'Although,' Yugi thought as he turned to leave the room, 'It's not like he disagreed.'

Once Yugi left the room, Yami put down whatever he wasn't thinking of doing. Homework.

"Why is it that it has to be Tea?" he muttered aloud. "She's not all that," He knew he was just being childish now. He didn't know if it had to do with Tea. It was strange that's all.

He had only been reminded of her only days ago, and it wasn't until the day after did she popped back into his life. Why couldn't anyone give him a heads up about this? When she wormed into his head, he couldn't find a way to get rid of her. He tried distraction after distraction. Sometimes it was no use.

Now that she was actually here?! What were his options? If he couldn't get her out of his mind then what about now, when he sees her almost everyday? He growled and raked his hair with his hand.

What a dilemma.

He reached in his pockets for his pen. Maybe he should be done with his homework so then he won't have to worry about it later. His hand touch a piece of paper. Curiously, Yami brought it out.

It was someone's number. Huh, Yami couldn't get the faintest clue whose it was. A girl, probably.

"Well this might prove useful later," Yami said leaving the piece of paper on his desk. He looked the numbers over again.

It was tempting. Homework or go out with a (possibly a) girl? He could just drag Yugi with him to the movies. There he could pick up a girl. Maybe one for Yugi too. It was after all, Friday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea was at the room organizing her clothes into her drawers. She was now working on her closest and the many clothes she wanted to hang up. She has been doing this every since Yami dropped her off which was about; she looked at the clock, an hour ago.

'I wonder what's he doing?' she thought. The only reason she started to open her suitcases and boxes of personal things was because she needed something to keep her busy. She tried to do homework but thoughts of what recently happen kept her distracted from the math equations presented.

'The only reason I told him was because he looked like he was going to tear the car wheel off,' she pouted. It was somewhat a good reason for her.

"_Are you jealous?" _

After she asked him that, he turned away and told her to leave. He did it so coldly she couldn't help but glare. Moreover, when she turned back to get a look at him she could see that he was troubled. Really troubled. Did he want to know that badly? Whom would it benefit?

He could use it to get into Duke's face. Still Tea wondered what if he just cared?

"Ugh gosh!" Tea realize she has been daydreaming for the past 20 minutes. Her mind wondered back. "He's so damn complicated," she reasoned. That's why she couldn't put her finger on him.

The sudden ringing of her cell phone broke through her reeling mind. She tore away from her thoughts of Yami and did a search around her room. With her clothes scattered around, it made the search a little difficult.

On the fifth ring, Tea managed to find her phone under her pants next to her backpack. She flipped it open before reading who it was.

"Hello,"

"_Hey," _It was Mana. Tea smiled.

"Hi Mana, what's up?"

"_Well I'm at Serenity's house with her and Rebbecca and we are waiting for you,"_

"For me?" Tea questioned.

"_Well duh," _It was Rebbecca. _"You promised us and Mai that you were gonna hang out with us,"_

"Oh," Tea merely said. Damn she forgot about that.

"_So when you coming over?" _it was Serenity turned to speak.

Tea looked around her room and mess she had. "Uh," She started to pick up her clothes. "Just give me an hour alright?" she said putting some clothes back into the boxes.

"_Alright then," _Serenity answered. _"We're gonna call Mai too. It seemed she forgot too,"_

At that, they both hung up. Tea tossed her phone on her bed. Now thinking better she much rather organize later in the week when she wasn't busy then right now. It was Friday; she should be able to enjoy her second day with her friends, right?

She was convinced and now how to look at her outfits. She didn't want to wear her school clothes even though it wasn't her uniform. The box was delivered this afternoon and is currently on her desk. Therefore, she guesses she'll have to wear it for Monday. Enough of that, she paid her attention on the clothes she should would wear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai was in her living room, finishing the last of her homework, as she said she would. The cell phone rang at the exact moment she laid down her homework.

"Perfect timing," she quipped before answering. "What took you so long?" she asked.

Serenity laughed. _"Still crabby?" _she pointed out. Mai scowled but it was true, even after she drove out of the school with the girls, she wouldn't stop fuming. Still she wasn't going to admit to anything.

"No," Mai pouted. "Homework has that affect on me," she lied. Fights with Yami always had her on glass. One of the reasons why she hated him so.

Mai can hear Mana mocking her in the background along with Rebbecca snickering. "Speak up Mana, I can't hear you with that annoying voice of yours," she spat.

"_Whatever Mai," _Mana sang. She always loved to tease Mai.

"_Anyways we just got off the phone with Tea," _Serenity said getting back the phone from Mana.

"Oh yeah?" Mai said as she got up to get a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"_She's coming in an hour," _Serenity informed her.

"Cool, I'll be there before her then," Mai said. She hadn't forgotten the plans she made with Tea to hang out today. Even after her squabble with Yami. "See ya, lovies," she was about to hang up when Mana yelled to her.

"_Don't let Yami get to you. He'll think your PMSing," _Mai pushed the end button with such force and let out a 'humph'. She knew the girls on the other line were probably laughing their ass off.

"Yeah well forget Yami and you guys," she muttered. She packed out her binders and put them back in her backpack. After that, she walked to her room to get change. It was getting a bit chilly for her skirt uniform.

xxxxxxx-(an hour later)-xxxxxxxx

Mai, Mana, Rebbecca and Serenity were still waiting for Tea at Serenity's house. Mai was eating a banana in kitchen with Serenity while Mana and Rebbecca where watching TV to pass the time. Joey would come down from his room occasionally to bother Mai and to get a snack. Right now, he was watching TV with Mana and Rebbecca.

Mai and Serenity could hear his laugh loud from where they stood. "Should would we invite Joey? I feel guilty for leaving him," Serenity said.

Mai closed her eyes. "If we invite him we would have to invite the other boys," she told her. "And I don't want to do deal with him,"

Serenity nodded, "Yami right," Mai was crushing her banana. "Oh okay, I got it," Serenity put up her hand to pat Mai shoulder. She was usually nervous when Mai got angry.

"Who-ch kno-es wha' he would do-ch to piss-h me o-ch," Mai talked with her mouth full of banana.

Serenity stared at her confused. "What?" Mai swallowed to repeat herself.

"I said 'who knows what he would do to piss me off,"

"Oh," Serenity said her face passive. "You think he is okay?" Mai looked at her curiously. "I just get the feeling that something has been bothering him,"

"Well you know how he is," Mai took another bite, almost done. Serenity asked, because she did. Yami wasn't one to talk about his feelings. "The jerk face will just flirt away, drowning himself in his own emotions," Serenity looked at Mai. She looks so serious as she spoke, her eyes unreadable. "He'll say everything is okay and then go off to make out with a girl. And when you show him that you care for his well being, he'll laugh at you," She was glaring holes into her bananas. "He needs to get his head out of his ass and face things like a real man,"

"What if he is scared?" Serenity suggested.

"All the more reason to stand up," Mai said. She threw the rest of her banana into the garbage.

"You know as righteous as you think are Mai. I think it has something to do with Tea," the girls looked up to see Joey. He was coming to get Mana a drink when he overhead them. He was staring at Mai, his eyes worried over her. Mai stared back until she notice what other emotions he was feeling, she looked away.

"He's just surprised she's here," Mai said, avoiding his eyes.

"Do you know their history?" Joey asked her. Mai shot a look at him.

"Of course I do. Tea left, Yami didn't even say bye to her. He's just as messed up back then he is now,"

"Why don't you calm down Mai," Serenity suggested. This thing of Mai just never ended. Even now a year later when she stated that she was over Yami was she the same when they first broke up. If maybe, they had some talk over what happen maybe she wouldn't be as angry all the time. Especially when it was towards Yami or another guy. What Mai needed was closure.

Mai muttered "Whatever" under her breath and grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets. She poured some water and ice.

"Yami's just confused," Serenity soothed. "Tea reminds him of his old self and he doesn't know what it means," she reasoned. "She was his best friends back then, it must be weird to see her after years without much of a hint," She put a finger to her chin. 'That's probably my fault,' she thought to herself. 'I could've have spare him the emotions he went through,'

"Well I say Yami is just falling for Tea, and its just making him mad," Joey's turn to explain for Yami's actions. "I mean come on, he basically called her beautiful yesterday and then makes pointless fights with her, and her drove her home today," Joey shrugged. "He got jealous when Duke was flirting with her, cherry to the sundae,"

"Always with the food," Mai smiled.

"Always," Joey repeated with his goofy grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, Tea came with seconds to spare along with her mom who drove her as an excuse to see Mrs. Katsuya.

"You go ahead and enjoy yourself okay?"

"Sure mom, you don't need to tell me twice," Tea responded as she knocked the door to Serenity's house.

"Well it's about time!" Tea recognizes it as Rebbecca. The door swung open and there she and Mana stood.

Mana quickly pulled her and her mom into a hug. Tea's mom didn't Mana but hugged her back with much enthusiasm. "Sweet! Girls' night out! Mrs. Mazaki do you know any good clubs?" Mana asked her.

Mrs. Mazaki laughed and shook her head. "Afraid not," Mana pouted but introduced herself anyways along with Rebbecca.

"Strange friends you made," Tea heard her mother whisper.

They walked in and were already blown away with Joey's loud, exciting, welcoming voice.

"HI MRS. MAZAKI," he yelled at the top of his lungs. Mai hit him over his head and harshly told him to shut up.

"My god, Joey you haven't change one bit," Mrs. Mazaki said lowering her hands from her hands. "Now come give me one of your hearty hugs," she said spreading her arms.

Joey grinned and did as he was told. He then picked her up and spins her awhile. Something he would try to do when he was younger to prove he was getting stronger.

"Alright, alright I get. You've gotten stronger,"

"Damn straight,"

"Language," Mrs. Mazaki and Mrs. Katsuya both scolded. Joey rolled his eyes and it was his turn to put his hands over his ears as he heard them squeal.

"Sakura!"

"Lucy!" The two grown woman hugged each other and started talking as if they were both teenagers. Tea lowered her head in embarrassment along with Serenity. Joey merely blew at his bangs and went to go watch TV.

"So you ready? Good! Let's go!" Mai grabbed Tea by the shoulders and pushed her out of the door while the others girls followed.

Joey sighed feeling lonely as the girls left and the moms' gossip. He grabbed the home phone and called for Tristan first and then the twins houses. If the girls were having their night out then so can the boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I was contemplating in whether I should describe their night out but I was like 'it's too long' and 'It's a waste, I want to get to the drama already,' I hope you guys understand. Oh and the characters House and Wilson I mention are from a show 'House MD'. One of my favorites. I just wanted to write something up from them. Its okay if you don't get it.

So there it is. I hope you guys don't hate Mai right now. I had to write her like this well because uhh….well I just hope you guys understand that too. It's kinda complicated to explain but what I could say is that she's just as emotionally confused as Yami and Tea. She's basically stuck in the past. Something among those lines. I'm already starting on her allybi (so to speak) its might be in the next chapter, who knows? But its pretty much her history with Yami and how they hook up, broke up ,the drama in between. So far its 8 pages long, if I actually wrote the whole thing who knows how long. Tea will be in it, I'm pretty sure. It's a girl thang. REVIEW PLEASE! AND SORRY FOR THE GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES!


	10. Let it Die

A/N: Here you go guys. Next chapter is coming really fast I promise.

Special thanks: Really, appreciate my super-special-awesome people.

**Nightcrawlerlover**(_special, special thanks to you for correcting my mistakes and being my first Beta.)_

**dancers of the night**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**

**AnriMia24**

**Dark Shining Light**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: Let It Die

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Sunday afternoon; Mai was already bored out of her mind while she was home alone with nothing to do. Luckily for her, she had Tea's phone number she got on Friday.

So she called Tea up, asking if she had anything to do.

"_Nope, nothing," _Tea answered.

"Well that great!" Mai exclaimed. "We should hang out like right now," she looked at the clock. "This is a great opportunity to get to know each other," Tea agreed with her.

"Fantastic. I'll be at your house in 10 minutes," she hung up, grabbed her purse and keys and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai looked around Tea's room. It was simple, boxes were stowed away in the corner, clothes stacked away in the closet and hung. There was a typical Queen Size bed against the wall with plushies and dolls neatly placed on the overhead above. Some rock bands posters. Light blue painted walls. Tea's desk and computer were next to her bed's foot head. The room reminded Mai of Serenity's. Simple, neat and comfortable.

Now she stared at the TV, it played a talk show. It showed a girl and a boy. Typical. Yet this couple was having problems. Mai can relate to that. He wanted to break up with her, and he gave no reason. Mai along with the audience booed at him. The girl was stop in her track; it looked like the world crashed around her. She started to cry and begging him to explain to her what was going on.

Mai watched the drama unfold with teary eyes. This brought her memories, good and bad.

The girl, Alisha, just couldn't seem to get the fact he, Johnny wanted to break up with her. She kept asking for the reason, and still he wouldn't answer.

"I just don't think we can be together anymore,"

Mai let out a gasp.

"_I just don't think we can be together anymore," Yami told her while they were at her house. They were in her kitchen. Mai came down from her room when he took too long to get her a soda. _

_The day started out so normal to Mai. No problems at all, she was happy like always. She didn't see this coming at all. _

According to Alisha, she and Johnny were perfect. They were the most popular high school couple. People cheered for them to be together. She was one of the prettiest girls there with the cute personality and on the cheerleading club. Johnny was somewhat of a troublemaker. Before going out with Alisha, he used to date girls at an abnormal speed. One a day, another three hours later. He would brake up with them a week maybe days later. He was the school's typical heartbreaker. Girls throbbed for him and Alisha did too. She was friends with his friends so she had an advantage over some girls. To get his attention she would start by smiling at him in the hallways. He would always smile back and give her a wink.

Mai nodded at the girl's story.

Yami would wink at her too and she would wink back at occasions. Weeks of playing the winking game, he came over to her locker after 3rd period and asked if she wanted to eat with him.

How could Mai resist?

She became close to Yami's friends. Joey and his younger sister, Serenity with Duke, Tristan, Mana who was new, and Yugi his younger brother (only by a few minutes). At the beginning of the school year she would talk to him, occasionally they had the same art class and he was good. So she would sometimes flirt with him asking if he could do a portrait of her. She thought he was cute and even cuter when he blushes, but Yami…

Well during her first year, Mai was surprise when she was first told that they were in twins. She thought they were the same person, but as she checked out Yami, she could tell the differences even more when Yugi was next to him.

The first time she saw him, he was beautiful to her and when he looked at her and smirk, she could swear she was a puddle. She had to turn away because she realizes that she was caught staring. He had those remarkable crimson eyes just like her and Yugi but his was …wow. Thoughts of him and his eyes wouldn't leave her.

Later on as Yugi and her were still in the same art class the next semester she asked of his brother. After Yami asked her to eat with her, Yugi started to talk to her more. He would blush as usual when he came up to her but she greeted the same and still asked for the portrait.

"So why isn't Yami taking art class? You guys are usually together like glue," Mai asked one day. She was in a good mood because Yami walked Yugi and her to their class.

Yugi put down the charcoal he had in his hand and wiped his forehead, leaving a smear.

"He's shy," he said nervously.

Mai scoffed, she licks her thumb and rubbed Yugi's forehead. Once again, he blushed and muttered a thank you.

"You're the shy one, Yugi," she commented as she gave him a smile. "Is he bad at drawing?" she pressed on.

She hadn't even started her project. They had to draw a weird dimension of stairs with only one color but with its

shades. Mai chose crimson, of course, if only she started on it.

"Quite the opposite," Yugi told her. He chose black, he was a natural when he had a charcoal in his hand but he could cause a mess as he left another smear on his cheek and nose. He examined his work. "He's great at sketching," he added. "But…" he trailed on.

"He doesn't want anybody to know?" she could guess. Yami looked like the person who likes to keep his reputation intact.

Yugi looked at her smile, cutely. "Bingo," Mai giggled, he had a smear on the other cheek now. She got a towel nearby and wiped his face as his mother would.

Alisha told them of how she first started getting popular. She told them of going shopping the first time and buying new clothes and hair products. She laughed through her tears when she told the audience how long she took to get ready just for Johnny in the mornings.

Mai giggled. Alisha was a looker, she thought now. She could relate to her story and how as she grew up, she was just starting to show her looks. Mai's mother took her to the mall before the first day of high school to buy all new sorts of clothes. She told Mai that first impression was important at a new school.

She never thought she was pretty until Yami told her that. Yugi probably hinted once or twice when she took off her jacket uniform during art class. That class was probably the few classes in the school building that didn't have air conditioning.

Mai noticed now that back then once Yami started noticing her every other guy did too. It was probably the same with Alisha too.

Mai thought of the twins' outrageous tri color hair. "It's absolutely ridiculous, Yugi," she commented as she touched one his blonde strands.

"It was Yami's idea," Yugi told her shyly.

During one lunch, she told the same thing to Yami. He stopped his chewing and stared at her. His crimson eyes sparkled and she blushed which made him smirk. "Wanna know my secret?" he whispered, leaning forward. Mai crossed her arms and put her nose to the air.

"Not particularly," she answered.

Yami went back to eating. "Suit yourself," he was talking with his mouth full. "You should do something with your hair," he suggested.

Mai unconsciously touched her straight blonde hair. "What wrong with it?" she immediately asked.

"Nothing really," Yami said. "Just seemed kinda boring don'tcha think? Doesn't seem like you at all,"

Mai smiled at that memory. She always did think her hair was simple. Oh but once she changed it students showered her with comments of how good it made her look. Guys flirted with her even more, said she looks like a goddess. Girls told her that with her hair and body she could be a model.

"What do you think of my hair, Yugi? Be honest with me," he was the first one she asked. He just set foot in the class when she tackled him. It was his first sight of her with new hair. He let his jaw dropped.

"Uhh," he was blushing now. Mai would take that as a good thing.

"You think Yami would like it?" she asked. It wasn't her first time she asked for his opinion. Because of Yami, Yugi and she were very close. Very close as friends mind you. People gossip that the three of them were a love triangle. It was only gossip.

"He's going to like it, Mai," Yugi assured her. He knew of Mai's crush, he wasn't dense. He supported them to meet after all.

"Yeah okay," Mai took a breath. "If he doesn't I'll kick the ever snot out of him," she said and Yugi laughed. During the class Mai told him of her 'inspiration'. Turns out that

Yami and Yugi's blonde bangs gave her the idea for her new hairstyle. Mai fingered Yugi's shortest bang and then pointed at her short strand of hair.

"It looks like a thunderbolt just like yours," she said. Yugi couldn't disagree with her and they both laughed. "It turned out perfect just how I drew it," she thought aloud.

"You drew yourself?" It was a first for Mai to draw a sketch of her nonetheless paint. Mai got out her sketchpad in her backpack and showed her design of her hair.

After class when she finally faced Yami, she was too shy to thank him for the inspiration he gave her.

"So you got the guts to do it after all," he teases at her with a goofy grin. She blushed not exactly expecting that kind of reaction.

She did however got to feel his blonde bangs for the first time and he twirled one of her bangs with his finger. He smiled at her. "Soft," He then touched the small blonde strand that touched her forehead. "Looks kinda like Yugi's," he said with a soft smile. She smiled back.

"I thought if I try doing your thunderbolt I would look like a fool," Mai said pointing at his blonde strands that shot straight up. He laughed and agreed. It was the first time she heard him laugh. His voice so deep. Mai wouldn't forget how she felt when she heard him laugh. It was then she notice that he didn't laugh often nor have his eyes sparkle when he talk to other girls. To his friends and his brother sure but rarely to Mai or girls that fawn over him.

"It looks great on you anyways," Finally he said something nice over her hair. She's been basically waiting for those words since she got it done. Still she didn't prepare herself for what she would say when he did say those words.

So here, she was blushing away just like Yugi would towards her. Yami let go of her hair and grabbed her hand that was touching his. "It suits you,"

Mai couldn't help but think if that's why he wanted her to do change it in the first place.

"Thank you," she mumbled. She stared at his hands that still grabbed hers.

"Come on, let's go eat," he said as he tugged her and held her hand till they got to the cafeteria. Mai remembered being happy for days and giggling every time she thought of him.

Alisha was crying as she told the audience of their first date. Johnny took her to a nearby arcade since he didn't own a car. The audience and Mai laughed when she told them how much Johnny spend just to get her a plushie from a claw machine. The camera went to Johnny as he blushed.

Mai remember her first date with Yami too. Quite well compared to her other dates. Unlike the others, they fought over of where they should go.

"Well I'm telling you that we should go to 'Burger World'," Mai said with her hands on her hips.

Yami shook his head, his bangs bouncing. "But what I say goes. And I say that we go to 'The Pier',"

When they were finally at a restaurant that had Italian food they fought over the bill.

"I don't care what you say, I'm paying," Mai said standing up and having her hands on her hips again.

Yami slapped a hand to his forehead. "But I'm the one who asked you out, therefore I should pay," he argued.

"But I'm the one who agreed!" Mai bit back.

"So then I get to pay!" Yami shouted.

In the end, they paid half-and-half. Mai remembered them laughing when they left the restaurant. The one thing they actually agreed on was that this wasn't how they planned the date would be.

She smiled a tear going down her face. It seemed like a dream back then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea watched Mai from the corner of her eyes. Tea had the feeling that the reality show wasn't the reason behind her tears. She was involved in it and she had that spaced out look on her face. Was she reminded of an ex or boyfriend? Did Mai have a boyfriend? She should ask her later, but for now, she'll go get them a drink and maybe some tissue papers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai's eyes wouldn't leave the screen for a second. She had to wait through the commercials. It funny because she could've sworn Tea was in here with her but she was gone now.

"_And we are back," _Mai turned the volume up. She moved to get comfortable.

The host can hardly care about Johnny's story. Ashley was getting pretty much all the attention now. Every now and then, the camera turns to look at Johnny for his reactions.

She told them when they first confessed their love.

It was on Valentines Day a couple months after they started dating. He brought her a huge heart shape cookie with a bouquet and a letter with a poem.

Mai and the audience awed at the two as Ashley read the poem aloud. The camera went to Johnny. He was shaking his head, as if saying 'I can't believe this'. He notices the camera looking at him and immediately stopped to wave awkwardly.

"_What is this?" Mai asked, holding a white letter in her hand. She made a move to open until Yami stopped her. _

"_Don't read it right now; just wait for the perfect moment okay?" Yami told her. Mai looked at him with a curious expression. _

"_How will I know when?" Mai asked. _

_Yami smiled at her. "You'll know, I promise," he said to her with a wink. Yami shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. _

_Mai stared at his back until he walked around the corner. Her fingers teased at the envelope's edges. Now she was really curious. "I can't," she reminded herself. Yami told her to not read it yet. If she disobeys, he might get mad, he could be planning something and then she would ruin it. Her fingers left the edges alone. She'll open it at the perfect moment, just how Yami told her. _

'_But what could it be?' she asked herself, still staring at the white envelope even when she was already sitting down in her first period class. She knew there was a huge possibility that it was a birthday present because well it was her birthday. She turned 15 today, a big number for a girl in high school. It was a first sign of becoming a woman. Still she didn't want to jinx it so she left it alone for now and tried to pay attention to the board._

_Classes came by and Mai hadn't seen anyone of her friends. Well Mana and Serenity yes, they had the same PE but not Joey, Tristan, Yugi or Yami. It was already lunch and Mai had no idea where they would have gone. She stopped by her locker to put away all the little gifts that she received from her other friends, mostly from boys that liked her. In her locker, she found another envelope, this time it was much bigger the ones that would hold important papers that can't be folded. On it was a post-it._

'_Take this with you, Yami' was read on it. Mai took it out along with the white envelope in her backpack and went to the cafeteria. She had a feeling that she would be expected there._

_She had no idea and was completely baffled as the whole school body students screamed surprised once she walked through the cafeteria doors. It was like everybody heard and came right away to celebrate with her but she still couldn't believe it. Who could've plan all this? _

_Her eyes quickly landed on Yami's as he walked through the crowd and stood in front of her with a smile. _

"_Surprised?" he asked her. Mai blinked a couple of times not exactly done with taking it all in. There were decorations of balloons and parties things, a couple of kids wore birthday hats and played with trinkets that made noise. _

"_Very," she finally answered. "Did you do all this?" she said with a laugh. Everybody was getting up and giving her handshakes and hugs. She didn't even know half of the people yet they were here. _

"_Well I had some help from Joey, Tristan and Yugi. Duke paid for some of the decoration too, Serenity and Mana helped for about a period," he told her. "We ditched 2__nd__, 3__rd__ and 4__th__ periods and came here, with permission of course," he added. He knew Mai hated when he ditch class. _

"_Yugi ditched?" that was a first._

"_No he asked for permission," Yami shrugged. "That's beside the point. Today is your day,"_

"_But why is everybody here? I don't even know most of them," Mai was still in belief that her friends would do something big like this for her. _

"_It's all about you today, Mai. Come," Yami said holding his hand for her to take. She looked at his hand and then to everyone around her. Some of them nodded at her, others yelled for her to grab it. She looked back at him and took it. He smiled at her again. _

_He guides her through the crowd. "You brought the envelopes?" She told him yes and watched forward trying to figure out what Yami had in store for her. "Good, now close your eyes"_

"_More surprises?" she joked and followed suit. She can feel herself getting nervous with anticipation. All she had to hold on was Yami's hand, which held hers tightly. She could hear Joey and Tristan arguing and Yugi telling them to shut up. She laughed a bit. Yami gave a tug and she was blindly guided. People were whispering and now that Mai was depending on her senses more she was able to make some people's words._

"_Oh this is so romantic," a girl cooed._

"_I can't wait till she sees the big surprise," another said._

"_Like what, a proposal?" a guy, this time, laughed. _

"_Well I heard that Yami begged the Principal to do this," _

"_Yeah and he's been in here since the morning," The two girls informed the boy. _

_Finally Yami stopped and Mai did too. "Alright Mai, open your eyes," he told her. She opened them and met Yami's face. She smiled at him and looked past him. _

"_Oh my god," she gasped, her hand to her mouth in complete shock. The envelopes fell to the ground. She walked forward. There on a table laid a cake big enough for the whole school and with present on the side. She counted 15 candles on the cake and read the 'happy birthday, Mai' writing in frosting. "Oh my god," she said again. _

"_Duke paid for that too. Well I help a bit also," Yami spoke from behind her. As soon as he spoke up, Mai turned around and attacked him with a hug. _

"_Thank you so much," she said to him. Yami ginned and hugged her back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated over and over. She felt like the luckiest girl alive._

"_Hey we work hard too!" Mai pulled away to see Joey pouting. She smiled and went over to give him a hug too along with Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Mana and an extra kiss on a cheek for Yugi. _

"_Thank you so much you guys," _

"_Yeah we know," Yami spoke for the gang. Mai gave him one of her brightest smile. He handed her the envelopes. "Now for your present," he said. Mai looked at both envelopes._

"_Hurry up!" Joey yelled along with others. "We want some cake," Serenity gave her brother an elbow to his ribs._

"_Okay, okay," Mai said opening the small, white one first. Inside was a birthday card, she opened to see her friends' signatures and little words of happiness. She thanked the gang again. As soon as she touched the bigger envelope everything went silent. Mai looked at Yami unsure._

"_It's okay," he told her, with nervousness. "Open it," _

_Mai nodded and open it. Inside was a paper, she took it out. Her heart skipped a beat, and her hands shook. It was portrait sketch of her. She had her new hair style and a smile. Mai looked at herself with admiration. She looked beautiful here. She looked at Yugi. _

_He shook his head, knowing what she was asking. "Read the bottom," he told her. Mai looked at the sketch again. She didn't even notice Yami taking a sharp breath. On the bottom of her portrait there were words in cursive. _

_Now here was the big finale; she whispered the words to herself almost sounding as if she was hearing it from Yami. Her eyes were becoming unclear with every word._

'_To The Girl who became The Woman. For The Woman, I give her my heart.' _

_Mai let out a small cry as she read the name under it. 'Yami'. _

_She whipped around to face him. He gave her a shaky smile, he didn't know what to expect now. It was all up to her at this point. His heart pounding like a drum. She had tears rolling down her face. She took a step and flung herself on him. He stood there shock. Should he take her tears and hug as a good sign?_

_Everything was still quiet. The audience too was confused of the situation. Yugi picked up the papers Mai dropped without noticing. _

_Mai pulled away, but placed her hands on Yami's cheeks. He watches her with a worried expression. "I love you, too, Yami," _

_And with a kiss, the crowd broke the silence with a huge 'hooray'. Lines were being pushed as each kid was trying to get a piece of the cake instead of lining up for their lunches. Joey and Tristan started another fight when Duke accidentally dropped his cake on Joey's shoe but pointed at Tristan. _

_Still Yami and Mai paid no attention to their surroundings' as their kiss became passionate. They held on each other for dear life and all of their bottled up feelings was released. _

Mai was shaking with tears by the time her thoughts ended at that flashback. Even now the memories were always still fresh.

The TV was turned off and Mai looked up to see Tea standing near the TV. She gave her weary smile. "I will never watch that show again," she joked. Tea looked at her with nothing to say.

"It's been over for ten minutes," Tea told her. Mai looked down at her hands. "You okay?" Tea finally asked her.

"I need some fresh air," Mai said standing up. Tea gave her a tissue to wipe herself and followed Mai downstairs to stand outside her house. She sat next to Mai on the steps and handed her, her drink. Mai gave a hush thank you and took a small sip.

Together they both stayed like that for a while, just staring out at Mai's red car in front of Tea's house. Mai took another sip from her drink and spoke up.

"He always manage to top off his own records. Every birthday was better than the last," Mai said still looking at her car. Tea nodded, she didn't know what Mai was going on about but she knew that it was probably the same thoughts that made her cry.

"In fact he gave me that car too. This time he didn't ask Duke for money though," Mai said now looking at Tea. She saw Tea's confused expression and blush. "I was talking about Yami," Tea's eyes widened at the both the name and surprised came along with.

"He bought you that car?" Tea asked in disbelief.

"Well," Mai tilt her head. "He convince my parents to buy me a car as long as he paid for a fifth of it. So he did it. And here it is," Mai explained. Tea was in awe, shocked that Yami would do something for Mai. It always seem like they always fought each other for something small, but maybe there was more to that. Maybe…

"Mai was there something between Yami and you?" Tea asked her carefully. Mai sighed before answering.

"Well I suppose you deserve to know," she said and notice Tea looking at her weird.

"Never mind," Mai took a long sip this time and began explaining what was the beginning of her relationship with Yami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai was about finish telling Tea about her and Yami's years of dating and to be honest,

Mai felt a heavy weight lifted from her chest. Like somehow it was easier now. In fact, she felt like she could talk about her past for hours now without any difficulty. To her, it was like remembering her seeing someone making a confession.

Was it because she actually talked about it, which made her feel more… at ease? That maybe that was what she needed to move on? Well maybe not move on completely but a start at it. Mai smiled, it was a good feeling.

"How long?" Tea's voice broke the silent mood of Mai's.

Mai didn't have to think about it. "It lasted 3 years," She sighed in amazement of it all.

"3 blissful years of dating Yami Motou," she whispered. This was the hard part. "Last year was when we broke off. It was tough of course. Lots of argument most of them pointless," Mai touched the rim of her empty glass with her finger. She was pondering.

"To tell you the truth I don't think either of us had moved on," She thought over her words. It felt like it was true.

'What does she mean by that?' Tea asked herself. 'Do they still like each other? Just acting like jerks so they don't have to admit it?' It was ridicules and Tea had yet to question herself why she seems so bother by that? Why did it end anyways? It seem like they were both happy at the time.

Mai got up suddenly and brushed herself off. "Well I guess that's the end of that right?" she went back into the house. Tea followed her, confused at the sudden change of mood.

"But-"

"It's getting late you know? Gotta be home else it'll turn to a battlefield," Mai interrupted grabbing her keys and purse. "Next time it'll be your turn,"

Tea stood at the door, contemplated if she should ask anyways. Mai stopped in front of her to give her a quick hug. "What happen?"

Mai didn't have to ask by what Tea meant by that question. She had her hand on the door knob and look Tea dead in the eye. "I don't know," That was the truth which she couldn't find out.

Tea opened her mouth but was again interrupted this time by the slam of the door. If she didn't know better that was a very sore spot for Mai. Well perhaps next time she'll be

more careful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh my god! As I'm writing this I'm like 'what could've went wrong between them?'. Of course I already knew but you know I couldn't help but think that. I used to be big a fan of these two to be quite honest. I like Tea with Yami back then too. It was just that Mai was more sexier to me, and with Yami they were both sex bombs. You know?

Anyways,

To The Girl who became The Woman. For The Woman, I give her my heart.

I have no idea how I came up with this. It basically just slapped my brain and voila! I love it though, I have no idea. Maybe cause I came up with it. I should totally sell this line to some 'Greeting Card' company. Ha ha.

So I'm like half Mexican and half Salvadorian (Fun Fact) and I guess in both cultures being fifteen is a huge thing. It's like Sweet Sixteen here in the U.S. We called it 'quincenra'. It's basically the time where a girl becomes a woman. So in my opinion that's what turning fifteen is. Of course it comes with a huge ass party and higher chances of that 'quincenra' getting pregnant (a cultural joke) it's a thing where you remember it years after.

And what I say goes, because I'm the author. So I don't want no crack head to come up on this joint and tell me I'm wrong and what I'm doing is basically twisting up this cultural crap. REALLY?! Don't you think I know that?

…Please review.

Next Chapter: We'll be back at school. Yami has a diabolical plan! You might not think so but since he's in my clutches so he's not going to care.


	11. Color Blind

A/N: Uhh. Yeah so I was having a bit of an issue with uploading this chapter or any other document but I finally got it through. I guess I have the people of fan fiction to thank for that.

Anyways it might come out a little rush. My mom thought it was cool to surprise me with a surprise weekend. So I had to type the little details before I started packing and all that stuff. I went to Santa Cruz Beachboard Walk south from San Jose, CA. It was pretty fun, the first night we spend it at the hotel though because we wanted to watch El Salvador vs. USA and Mexico vs. Costa Rica soccer games. Sadly El Salvador lost 2-1. On the flip side Mexico won 3-0 so I am now rooting for them. Vive Mexico!

Special thanks to:

**Nightcrawlerlover**(_Thanks again for your assistance)_

**Atem-Tea lover 4ever**

**AnriMia24**

**Dancers of the night**

**Yourdarlingdawn**___(Thanks for favoring my story.)_

Warning: Mayor Personality change on Yami(Atem). Some suggestive scenes not appropriate for young children. Not a love triangle like the other stories. Title may change after a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 11: Color Blind**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is what Yami came up during the weekends:

What's out of sight is out of mind.

And with that thought he came up with a plan:

He must avoid Tea Mazaki at all times.

Therefore if she's not in sight, it would become easier for him to not think about her. For the past two days she would sometimes pop out when he least expect it, well with some exception. For example, since Friday's little talk with Yugi, he's been bothering Yami immensely. Yami didn't know why Yugi can't let it go. It was just one nice act he did for a girl and it seemed like the world was ready to get blown up. Well not today, Yami was head on, on avoiding Tea at all times. If he manages to do that for a day, he might see some improvements on his daydreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Alright operation 'Avoid Tea at all cost' is a go,' Yami announce to himself like those spy movies. He had first period with her and then third. Lunch and then Physics. That was it. 3 out of 5 classes. The plan seems easier if he thought about it like that. Now each class was about and 1 hour and sum, sum minutes. Piece of cake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey whoa guys Yami is coming, shut up," Kenji whispered loudly to his friends as soon as Yami walked in his first period class.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Must you really give me a different introduction every time I come to first period?" Yami asked of him.

Kenji pouted and went back to talking to his friends. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Yami muttered, walking to his desk. "Oh damn," he totally forgot that Tea sat next to him this period. How could he forget that little detail? She was already at her seat, taking out hermath textbook and notes. Joey pushed him forward to get to his seat and Yugi to his. "Oi Yami you gonna sitting down or what?" Joey called out to him. Yami looked over at Joey to realize he has been standing up the whole time while everybody was already sitting down. Tea was staring at him weird.

"Uhh," Yami chose not to say anything, he took off his backpack and sat down. After roll call, Mr. Hiroshi told them the page to turn to on their textbook. Begrudgingly Yami opened his textbook and started skimming through the pages to find the page.

"What page was it again?" Tea whispered to him. Yami didn't answer her. "Hello? Hey Yami? I'm asking a serious question here," Tea said a little bit louder. Yami barely even showed a sign that he was going to answer her.

'You got to be kidding me,' Tea thought with annoyance. Was he really going to be like this early in the morning? 'Whatever,' she shrugged.

"Its page 134, Tea," Yugi told her. Tea smiled at Yugi and thanked him. Yugi smiled back and looked over at Yami, who was staring at his textbook.

'What's wrong with him?' Yugi wondered. He seemed fine when they came to school. Yugi had a strong feeling that it had yet again had something to do with Tea. 'Like when isn't it about a girl?' Yugi sarcastically thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'That wasn't too hard,' Yami thought with some satisfaction. He walked out of the class room intending to go to his next. Yami stopped to watch Tea walking away with Yugi and Mana to art class. He never thought Tea could be an artist. Huh, he could've been the same class as her if he chose art as an election.

Yami shook his head; there he goes again, thinking of Tea without any warning. You see what I mean? Yami headed to his next class. Luckily Vivian was back, he could talk to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Yugi?" Tea turned to Yugi, who sat on the seat across from her. She leaned in to give more privacy to the conversation. "Is there something wrong with Yami?" Yugi looked around to see if anybody was eavesdropping and leaned in also.

"You know I notice that too. I have no idea. He was fine before we came to school," Yugi told her. "He's been acting pretty strange lately,"

"Really?" Tea whispered. "I thought he always acted like that,"

"It's been a while since he actually acted like himself," Yugi's words made Tea come up with something.

"Like since he and Mai broke up?" Tea wondered aloud. Yugi was bit taken back.

"You know?" his voice low and secretive.

"Mai told me that they went out for a couple years, and last year they broke up. That's really all I know,"

Tea caught Yugi's shoulder relaxing. "Oh well, okay," he said in relief. Tea arched an eyebrow at him. Yugi shook his head. "It's nothing, just thought maybe someone told you about them,"

"Why?"

"The story always changes," Yugi said matter-of-factly. "So don't believe them, okay?"

"Sure, but is it true?" Tea pressed on. It would've interesting to know if Yami wasn't who she thought he was. Perhaps she misjudged him and merely read the outside book cover instead of the pages inside. If it was only that simple.

Yugi didn't seem to know how to answer the question at first. Base to what she knows would it be okay if he told her what he thought? Or would it make everything more complicated? He shook his head, Yami would be mad at him if he told Tea. It's better to keep his mouth shut…for now.

"It could be, you never know for sure," Yugi answer with a shrug. "One thing that hasn't changed about him is how complicated he could be," To that Tea very much agree.

"What about Duke?" Tea whispered. "Why is Yami mad at him?" Yugi furrowed his eyebrow tilting his head in confusion. "What do you mean? Did Yami get in a fight with him?" he asked worriedly.

Now it was Tea's turn to be confused. "No not exactly," She put a finger to her chin.

"More like a territory thing," she mused.

"What?"

Tea started to explain what happen last Friday during her first day to this school. She caught Yugi smiling at the end when she finished.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked him.

Yugi shook his head. "It's nothing. Just a thought bubble came to me," he said avoiding the question. "So did you go with him or what?"

"No," Tea answered unsure. "I went with Duke,"

Yugi widened his eyes, not exactly seeing that coming. "Oh," Tea didn't understand why she felt uncomfortable telling him. It kinda felt like she betrayed Yugi for choosing Duke over his brother. "I see. So he hasn't fought him yet," Yugi nodded pleased. "That's good,"

"Would Yami do that? I mean they were friends," Tea told him. Yugi looked at the ground for a second.

"Yami doesn't like being threatened or teased. He'll lash out if someone is caught glaring at him. I mean nowadays when I'm around he shakes it off," Yugi explained to Tea. She was listening closely. "But," he went on. "Next time be careful, Tea. Because they werefriends there is more of a possibility that Yami will fight him, even for the smallest tease,"

"So you don't know why they're mad at each other," Tea guessed but she was impressed with Yugi. They were brothers after all, even back then they were tighter than glue. They knew what the other was feeling at any time.

Yugi shrugged. "Maybe it is a territory thing," he muttered. He ignored Tea's expression and went on about to starting his art project.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami took his sweetest time walking down the corridors to his third period class. Upon hearing a low growl he put his hand to his stomach. He pursed his lips and look around. He supposes he can go for a bite at the cafeteria. After all when one was hungry they tend to not listen in class until their stomach is full.

That was a good enough excuse for him. He turned around heading towards the cafeteria. He could afford to be late to his class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea tapped her pencil against her book. Her chin plopped on her hand comfortably. Ever so often her eyes would wander to the empty chair across the room right next to Yugi. It's been ten minutes already and Yami hasn't shown up.

'Something is definitely wrong with him,' Tea thought. Her thought returning to the conversation with Yugi last period. 'What if this is about him not moving on?' Tea thought. 'Then why doesn't he do something?' Tea bit her lip. 'It's not like I careanything, I'm just curious. Mai's my friend she deserves some closure,' Her thoughts were broken and her tapping stopped as the door was opened. Yami came in; his mere presence made the room a bit quieter.

"15 minutes late, Mr. Motou," the teacher announced. "That's how much you owe me after class," Yami merely nodded and went to his seat.

Tea watched him as he leaned forward to talk to a group of girls that turned around their seat to talk to him. He smirked and the girls covered their mouth to hush their giggles. Tea rolled her eyes. 'I wouldn't be surprise if he dumped Mai for another girl,' She widened her eyes at the thought and suddenly looked away contemplating.

"He probably went to go have sex with Vivian in the library or something," Tea heard Duke whispering to Noah. How could she not hear him? He only sat across her from the left. Noah merely shook his head as Duke chuckled. "It wouldn't surprise me if that happen," Tea looked at him. 'Would Yami actually do that?' There was so much she didn't know about him. 'What type of guy is he?'

Duke took a glance at her, like he usually does and smiled when their eyes met. Tea gave him a forced smile and look away. It's not like she wanted to have him thinking that she was thinking of him or something. She really shouldn't put his hopes up like that.

During this, Yami was having a hard time sitting still. He heard Duke loud and clear. Such an asshole he was. Thinking he could talk behind his back all of a sudden. And he notice Tea also listening. He felt a pang in his gut like he was actually worried of what she was thinking now. Yami started fumbling with his puzzle. He shouldn't evencare what she thought. She could think anything about him, it probably wasn't even true. His left eye twitch as his ear caught Duke trying to talk to Tea about seeing a movie that was coming out.

Yugi stopped what he was doing and looked at Yami. "Something wrong?"

Yami nodded his head. "I'm fine," He knew Yugi wouldn't be satisfied with that. He was never satisfied. Yami let out a breath in defeat. "That idiot thinks he can just talk shit about me," Yugi raised an eyebrow and looked passed Yami to Duke. He notice Duke talking to Tea, and wondered if that was the only thing bothering Yami.

"Let him be, Yami," Yugi advised him. "If you get in trouble and start a fight, mom is really going to pull some hair out," Yugi knows that Yami, if provoked was capable to start a fight in a class without hesitation. I guess being out of control was another thing the girls love about him.

Yami rolled his eyes and pouted. "I wasn't thinking of doing anything. Maybe I should just shove him around a little to teach him a lesson,"

"Yami," Yugi let his voice trailed on in his warning tone.

"Fine," Yami blew at his bangs and looked at Duke. He clutched his puzzle as he saw Duke touching Tea's hair. "Bastard," he cursed under his breath. Upon realizing that he was staring at Tea now, and he looked right away. It was getting hard to keep up to his word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Class ended and now lunch started. Yugi was off again, to pick up Rebecca from her class and Tea and Yami was left behind. Although Yami had no intention of waiting with her. It would go against his plan of 'getting rid of her'.

"Hey where you going?" Tea asked him as Yami started to walk away as soon as the teacher let him out. Yami kept his mouth shut, his hand tensed as he heard Tea calling him an asshole under her breath. Too bad he didn't turn around; else he would've seen Duke sneaking his way to Tea.

But Yami had his lunch planned out already. He already ate so he didn't feel hungry at all. He casually walked to the arts department. Opening the door he smiled upon seeing the sight of Mai in her Fairy godmother's dress and Vivian in her Cinderella costume. Yami sat in a chair, getting comfortable as they played the final scene. It soon finished with everybody frozen in their spot until Yami's clapping broke their concentration. "Voila! Nicely done," he cheered with a smirk. He walked closer to the stage so they could see him.

"Oh great, you're here," Mai whined and was the first to leave the stage. Yami rolled his eyes at her childish antics and answered the actors' questions of what he thought about the play.

"It' alright," he told them with a shrug. He looked over at Vivian who winked at him in return. He knew he would get lucky if he came here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, let me take a breather," Vivian pulled away from Yami. They were backstage of the drama room, Vivian sitting on a cupboard with her back to the mirror, which the actors use to apply their make-up. Yami had his arms wrapped around her waist and Vivian's legs wrapped around his hips.

Yami growled under her ear and pressed himself to her. She took a sharp breath, she was already out of breath, her chest heaving, and her lips were bruised. Vivian closed her eyes just enjoying the moment for a second longer.

"Okay," she opened her eyes, "I'm hungry Yami," she told him.

"Eat later," he said against her neck.

Vivian shook her head, "No. I haven't eaten in a while since my hangover. I want some real food right now," She pushed him away, brushed herself off and took his hand to leave the class. "What are they serving today?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Yami answered. Vivian looked at him still walking down the hallway to the direction of the cafeteria.

"Don't pout," she said with a smile. "We'll have our rendezvous another time," Vivian said mostly to herself. To be honest she was getting tired of the games they were playing. Making out at school in empty classrooms or out in the parking lot. She wanted the real thing with him. Meaning she really wanted to sleep with him, badly. She wasn't a virgin far from it, and Yami wasn't one either as far as Vivian is concern. She had invited him over on occasions but as soon as Vivian made a move to peel his or her own clothes off he would step away from her and told her he wasn't ready for that. Which was fine atfirst, Vivian could emphasize that Yami wasn't one to go fast. Mai was an example for sure and he only broke up with her a couple weeks ago. Then she asked him again if he was ready and he would shake his head. She was a bit upset sure; she didn't know what exactly he wanted from her because she was sure as hell of what she wanted from him. Now as they keep the game going, Vivian was determine to get to the 'third base' as they would call it. All she needed to know was if Yami wanted that too. Speaking of Yami, she felt him let go of her hand and stopped. Vivian turned around to see what he was up to. He was looking over her head, his eyes narrowed and he was gritting his teeth. That expression got her curious enough to look at the direction he was looking at.

Her lips turned into a coy smile. "Hey Duke, Hey Tea," She was unable to keep the smile growing as she saw the position of those two.

Duke had Tea trapped between him and the lockers. His arms on each side of her to be sure that she wouldn't escape. His face was only inches away from hers, and he was leaning in closer. That is until Vivian chose to interrupt them to see their reactions and while she was greatly amused Yami stood behind her, his hand tightly bound in a fist. Ready to knock that smirk of Duke's face. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding since he caught sight of them. With a deep breath he followed Vivian, getting closer to them. "So you guys are…" she trailed on, motioning her fingers between them. "No! " Tea wanted to disappear then and there. She pressed herself even more to the lockers no matter how uncomfortable her back got. She felt like she had no where to escape when Yami laid his eyes on hers. She gulped. A second later he wasn't looking at her and now was at Duke with furious signs.

Tea felt Duke's presence gone and Vivian was tugging at Tea's shirt pulling her away from the boys. "Oh my god, Tea what just happen?" she asked excited and was giggling the whole way.

Yami went on his way to follow them, hitting Duke's shoulder with his and stopping.

"Jealous?" Duke toyed with him. Tea could hear him and felt a bit afraid. Yugi's warning echoing in her head. What would happen if they got in a fight right now?

"Shut up," Yami growled. Duke smirk went away replaced with a frown. "You better make a choice fast, Yami," Yami narrowed his eyebrow. "You won't know what you want till it's gone," Duke walked away after that.

"Come on, Yami," Vivian call to him. Yami put his hands in his pocket and started walking while Vivian and Tea waited for him. "What was that about?" Vivian asked curiously. Tea watches him from a distance.

"Don't worry about it," Yami responded leaving the subject at

Once they arrived at their usual lunch table Vivian went off sit next to the girl and gossip of what just happen. Tea was pulled with her, blushing at the looks she received from her friends.

"You got to be kidding," Joey said with his mouth full.

"Joey, chew your food," Mai yelled at him. Joey swallowed instead and looked at Mai.

"Better?"

"Much," Mai responded with an eye roll and threw her grape at him.

Joey caught it in his mouth and grinned at her. Mai found herself smiling back and laughed. "Well did you kiss him, Tea?" and the question went on. Yami sat next to Tristan and Yugi and eavesdropped to their conversation. Yugi had his eyes on Yami watching carefully. He noticed Yami's hand tensing every now and then. Yugi wasn't the only to notice though, Serenity looked worried and glance at Mai's direction who merely rolled her eyes. They had some special connection when it came to Yami.

While Vivian got up to get some food with Mana, the rest of the girls bothered Tea. Tea looked unsteady at Yami's direction. He was stealing a sip from Yugi's drink and took a strand of spaghetti from Tristan's plate.

"So what really happen, Yami?" Yugi whispered to Yami who shruggedcarelessly. "You didn't get in a fight did you?" Yami shook his head.

"Why would Yami get in a fight with Duke?" Tristan asked them.

Mai stood up abruptly catching everybody's attention. She went over to Yami who asked her what she wanted, and grabbed him from the arm and dragged him away. Serenity excused herself and went over to join them. Yugi made a move to get up, looked around, thinking better of it and sat down. Maybe he should just let the girls deal with it for now. Besides he gets nervous when Mai is they came back, Yugi noticed Yami being quieter than usual. Looks like he'll have to ask Serenity later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nothing else happen that day. Yami didn't say anything to Tea as usual during the next class. He watched Duke walked Tea to her next class. He felt Yugi behind him keeping him in check. He knew Mai and Serenity asked Yugi to watch him.

Yami felt his blood tense. He didn't need to be watch like some dog. He was old enough to handle this problem on his own. He didn't wantanybodies help.

"She doesn't like him, Yami," he heard Yugi telling him.

"I know that," he snapped and walked to his next class. He knew Tea didn't like Duke but just watching them pissed him off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami lay in his bed once he came home. He stared at the ceiling; hiseyebrow kitted together and creases on his forehead showed. He was madas at Mai, Serenity, Tea, Yugi and especially Duke. Yami slammed his fist against the mattress under him. "Damn him,"

_You won't know what you want till it's gone. _

What on Earth was that suppose to mean? Yami grit his teeth. Was Duke giving him a warning of some sort? And if so, for what?

'Tea?' Yami asked himself. Does Duke thinks Yami wants Tea? Everybody thinks he wants Tea. Was there some kind of club now?

"That's nonsense."Still, the scene of Duke and Tea together wouldn't leave him alone. He remembers her expression when he looked at her so clearly it made him angrier. If he ever saw Duke trapping her like that he was seriously going to spill some blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mai took him to the doors of the lunch area, making sure no one would hear them. "What's wrong with you?" Mai let go of Yami's arm as if it burned her._

"_Other than the fact that you almost ripped my arm off?""Cut the crap right now," Mai was dead serious. Yami looked over at Serenity to see her serious too._

"_I didn't do anything," he tried to convince them but they knew better._

"_You ditched Tea for Vivian," Serenity accused him, touching his chest with her pointer finger. _

_Yami sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. The way she said made it seem like it was crime. Like they were disgusted with him in a 'I can't believe you did that,' tone. What the hell did they expected from him?_

"_So?" His rude attitude just didn't know no bounds._

_Mai grabbed a fist of his shirt pulling him closer. "And then you get jealous of Duke because he's with Tea?""I wasn't jealous," Yami retorted with a scoff._

"_Make up your mind Yami," Mai sternly told him as though he was like a kid he'd seen once that had gotten caught stealing. "You can't ditch Tea and expect her to be waiting for you at your call. If you can go make out with Vivian then she can be withwhoever she wants. You better not have a problem with that," Mai pushedhim. Yami fixed his shirt. _

"_Is that it?" Serenity came out to Yami now. "Don't be like this Yami," she begged him softly._

_When she used that tone Yami couldn't help but feel guilty. He sighed. "What if I have a problem with it?" he asked, his tone was gentle matching Serenity's._

"_Then do something about it," Mai answered. Yami looked at her. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami groaned turning on his side, looking at his necklace on the counter. 'Am I really that jealous of them?' He finally started admitting it, not liking any minute of it. It was time for another plan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: There you go. Tell me what you think.

Next chapter: I'm guessing the heat will spark between them. The lust kind. Can't wait to write that up. Yami at his best you know?


	12. Surrender

A/N: Ugh. I know I know. Don't remind me. I've been busy with all the oncoming projects, quizzes, homework, hyper active friends and what I guess was a tragic fail at an actual relationship. Well I ran away from it but I won't go far on that. High school is a weird place I tell you.

I really won't say much than that because I got a soccer game in less than 2 hours so I have to get some energy in my system and all that. Thanks for your patience, this humble writer (if that's what you could call me) really is grateful for the surporters and favorites on this story along with others.

_Special thanks_.

**Atem Tea Love 4ever**

**yami yasi **

**Nightcrawlerlover **

**Ino-Gaara**

**AnriMia24**

**dancers of the night**

**port rocks**

**MewmewInuSailorHeart**

**Crazylinda**

I aplogize for not getting back at some of you guys. I will this time to give you a double doses of thanks you's and thoughts to share and what not.

The title's name as well as the chapter was inspired by the song, "Surrender" by Billy Talent. Check it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 12: Surrender**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You have to get on my shoulders, Tea," a young looking boy told her. He had Yami's hair only it was all blonde and that golden necklace hung from his neck. It was only days since they solved it. _

_Tea twiddled with her thumbs nervously, looking up at the tree. She looked around 5 years old. "I dunno, Yami," _

"_Come on. I got you,"_

"_I'm scared," she cried. "What if I fall?"_

_Yami gave her a toothy grin and spread his arms wide. "Then I'll catch you," his answer was so simple and Tea believed him. 10 minutes later they sat under the shade the tree provided and ate some apples. They were good apples; it was worth the adventure they took to grab them._

Tea got up before her alarm clock went off. She rubbed her eyes, and yawn. She had a nice dream of the past, and it always had some kind of effect on her when she woke up. She felt good in the mornings.

She walked down the stairs after she got dressed and ready for school. She sat down at the table, her breakfast already cooked and her mother sat next to her with the newspaper already in her hands.

"So when are Yami and Yugi coming over?" Tea's mother asked, folding the newspaper and setting it aside.

Tea chewed her oatmeal slowly. Did you even need to chew on oatmeal? She thought over her words carefully. How was she supposed to tell her mother that Yami and she were not in the 'best' terms at the moment? Why just yesterday Yami was ignoring her worse then a cheerleader towards a lowly computer geek. 'Would I be the computer geek?' Alright that was a bad metaphor.

"I'll ask them," More specifically, she'll ask Yugi. No way in hell would she ask Yami and set herself up for embarrassment. Was Yami capable of doing that? She wasn't going to dwell on that though.

"How are they doing? You haven't talked much about your first day either."

Tea sighed. So how was she going to escape this? "Mom I told you already it was good. Yugi and Yami are doing just fine. They got a new hair cut though,"

"No!" Tea's mother put her hands to cover her mouth. It reminded Tea how young her mother was at heart. "What does it look like?"

Yami's hair wasn't too hard to forget. "They dye it actually. It has purple tips and then black and just their bangs are blonde. I'm pretty sure they left it permanent. If that's possible," Tea said. She didn't even notice how at ease she was talking about them with her mother. Usually just talking about Yami would get her hesitant. It was an effect she was too aware of.

Minutes later, a honk was heard. Tea got up, kissed her mother good-bye, and left the house with her backpack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School had only 8 minutes until it started and here Yami was along with Yugi waiting for Mai's car to pull up on the parking lot. Yami was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Damn what took you so long?" Yami barked at Mai when they finally came. Mai whipped back her hair and glared at Yami.

"Bite me,"

Yami was ready to say something until Tea came into his view. Yugi said hello to her and gave her a hug along with Mana. Tea came up almost standing in front of Yami. She met his eyes for a second and he quickly found something to say to her.

"Hey,"

There was this silence between them as soon as he said that. She looked at him with shock eyes.

'I wonder what she was expecting.' Yami thought.

It's very simple actually. Tea was convinced that Yami wouldn't make any contact with her. Reasons unknown to her it just seemed like that since yesterday that's all Yami was doing around her.

'That is,' Tea began thinking. 'Until he saw Duke and I,' did that had to do with something?

Vivian was the last to get out from the passenger seat. She grabbed her purse and crushed Yugi in her arms then waved over at Yami. "Hey Yami! " Vivian greeted him grabbing his arm and forcing him to walk her. Yami nodded at Tea and turned around while everybody was walking to his or her class. Tea picked up the pace to catch up with the group.

Mai and Yugi looked and read each other mind. They could see the huge improvement with Yami and felt somewhat proud. Things might get better now; it was only a matter of time.

"Vivian is that your school uniform?" Tea asked her. It was her first time actually inspecting Vivian's school attire. There was something deeply wrong with that girl.

"Yeah," Vivian answered with a dismissive wave until she thought better of it. "Why what's wrong with it?" she pouted and checked herself. Tea waved her hands in front of her.

"Nothing," Well how was she going to tell her friend that she looked like an absolute desperate slut?

Near her, Tea can hear the chuckling of an arrogant stuck up Egyptian. She took a glance at him to see him acting normal. She glared while he tilts his head, acting innocent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea was getting popular even for her own good. She was the new girl, she was friends with the most popular kids in school and she had good looks.

'Very good looks,'

That's the point. Yami had to be blind if he didn't notice the many boys (occasionally girls if they drifted that way) chasing after Tea. Most of them waiting for her by the door of her next class. Some at her lockers, just hanging around until she came.

It was ridiculous. It was one against most of the boys' population of this school. Of course Yami would have to say he counted as three guys in one.

Duke got away with it last time, but if another dare try to put moves on her…Yami won't think twice to teach 'em wrong. He'll slap the lesson in their brains so they won't forget. He didn't care if Tea pushed him away he wasn't going to let some guy touch her without his permission. He's going to protect her whether she likes it or not.

In fact by Yami's opinion, he was the only one who could protect her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now third period. Literature. Yami sat next to Noah. Mana was in front of him, Tea and Miho sat at the other side with Joey and Yugi. Duke was only a seat in front of Mana.

Once Mana turned around to talk to Yami at the beginning of class, she was a little taken back that Yami was glaring at her. That is until she notices that he wasn't looking at her, but merely through her. So what was up with the laser beams coming out of his eyes? She was puzzled but thought better to ask Yami especially since he looked pissed.

Class started with roll call. When Yami wasn't trying to fry Duke's brain, he would glance over at Tea's direction. It didn't matter if he wasn't paying attention to the roll; he was usually after Tea and then Yugi and so on.

Noah tapped Yami on the shoulder asking if he had a sharpener. Yami told him no, his ears perked up at her name being called again. Yami slowly turned his head to the side.

"You got a pencil I could borrow?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, hold on for a sec," Yami was sure that was Tea.

"Sure no problem," now that voice caught his attention. He looked at owner of that voice and wasn't surprised to see a male. A familiar one at that. Yami made sure no one was looking at him before he began to eavesdrop again. "So what do you think of our school?" the boy asked. Looks like he was trying to start up a conversation. Seems harmless right?

Yami knew this kid though. This kid was the opposite of harmless. He went on a date with Mana a few weeks ago. Sure enough Mana was into him for a while, that is until he started pressuring her into sex. There Yami had to draw the line. Mana told Yami and he promised her that that boy wouldn't bother her again. Yami along with Tristan and Joey tracked him down during first period waited for him to come out of his class, took him to the nearest boys' restroom and the rest is history. Not all of it, as it seems Yami came back to earth, realizing something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here," Tea responded when her name was called out. She sat there for a second until she felt someone beside her.

"Hey Tea," she looked up to greet them. It was Kevin, a nice boy with a cute round face and short blonde hair. She smiled at him. "You have a pencil I can borrow?" Kevin asked her sweetly.

"Huh? Oh yeah," she nodded grabbing her backpack. "Hold on for a sec," she rummaged through her stuff, searching for a pencil. She could still feel him watching her, so she decided to pick up her pace.

"So what'cha think of our school?" she heard him ask.

"It's pretty big," Tea answered honestly. "I haven't exactly got used to all the hallways," she blushed.

"Huh," Tea looks up to see him looking back at her. "Well if you need help finding your classes don't hesitate to holler, okay?"

"Sure no problem," Tea smiled with gratitude. She felt lucky that the kids here were nice to her; she admits she was a bit nervous about that the first day. She went back to looking for that damn pencil. 'Where could it be?'

"And if maybe someday you want to go watch a movie or-"

"Here," A deep baritone voice cut Kevin off. Tea lifted her head up with such speed, her neck cracked.

"Ah thanks Yami, "Yami gave Kevin a pencil and watch him walk away.

'Where did he come from?' Tea wondered. Kevin glance back at her but notice Yami still there and turned back around. Was he that intimidated by Yami? Yami stood there for a couple of seconds as if he was waiting for her to speak up. She didn't and he walked away back to his seat. 'What was that about?' She pondered.

'Was he eavesdropping?' Tea's mind asked. Tea snorted. 'Like that's not hard to believe,' still, something was up.

Yami tapped Mana's shoulder as soon as he sat down. She turned around to face him as he asked, "You got a pencil I can borrow?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It looks like Yugi left them to wait for everybody else. Again.

Really, if Tea didn't know, she would have to say that he wasn't just ditching them only for Rebecca. She needs to talk about him about that though. It was obvious Yugi liked her. Tea criss-crossed her legs to get more comfortable. She wondered if Yami notice them too. They were brothers, twins more like it. At the moment, it was kinda hard to tell, as she felt his stares on her. She glances back from the corner of her eyes.

Well what should she do about it this time? Give him a snapping remark or just stare at the grass? She thought he would leave her again like yesterday but something just wasn't right. He wasn't acting like yesterday; in fact, he wasn't ignoring her. For one he actually said hello to her. That's strange right? He walked her to her first class.

No, he was walking Mana, Yugi, her and himself to class. She had to correct herself on that detail.

"Something on my face?" he remarked ruining the silence.

"No, I just notice that it's normal and just part of your face," she replied coolly. Yami smirked and she had to do the same right back. She seems to forget her earlier idea of ignoring him completely. She had to wonder if that was even possible. "Why are you here?"

"For the same reason you are I suppose,"

Tea groaned. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything,' she thought and yet she still was curious. "Why aren't you with Vivian?"

"Why would I be with her?" Yami asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"You were together yesterday," Tea pointed out.

"Jealous?" Yami couldn't help but tease. Tea widened her eyes and shook her head hard.

"Yeah right," she crossed her arms against her chest. "I don't care if you are going out with her," Tea didn't realize that that was a possibility. She felt a slight pull in her chest that made her feel uncomfortable.

Yami stood quiet for a moment. "I'm not," Tea slowly looked up, Yami had a small smile. "Besides you're not that bad,"

Their moment of silently staring at each other, Yami with the small smile and Tea with her shocked and annoyed expression and maybe a hint of a blush, was over as soon as it started. Rebecca loudly called their names to get their attention. Yugi was behind her, giving Yami a wry look.

"Well about time," Tea said, wiping off her skirt and making a move to get up.

"Here," Yami held out his hand to help her up. Tea looked at it for a second contemplating if this was a trick or something. "You there?" His voice broke through her thoughts and she grabbed his hand. The both of them walked to where Rebecca and Yugi were waiting for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What is he doing?' Yami thought to himself watching Duke come over to his table. It was clear that Duke wasn't welcome as long as Yami was sitting at the table. It wasn't an actual rule on actual paper but it didn't matter. Duke had no right ignoring Yami for any reason. Yami notice Duke looking at a certain direction. He followed Duke's gaze and wasn't even a bit surprised to see it ending on Tea. 'So I guess that's a good enough reason to come anyways,' he thought sarcastically. "Fucking great,"

"What?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head. "They gave me vegetables," he lied. He looked down at his food and from the corner of his eye he watch Duke come up from behind Tea, wrap his arms around her and whisper in her ear.

"Goddammit!" He didn't even notice everyone looking at him weird. He watched Tea turned around with a very happy expression and gave Duke a hug. They laughed.

Yami's left eye twitch.

This just couldn't get any better. Duke was really pushing it this time. Yami looked at Yugi; there was no way he would let Yami get into a fight even if Yami told him the reason. Therefore, Yami played with his food like an upset child who didn't get what he wanted. He needed to get Tea away from Duke the next opportune moment whatever gods could give him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faster than Speedy Gonzalez himself, Yami took Tea's arm and dragged her from the table before the lunch bell even rang. Everybody at the table looked at each other with a puzzle expression. Yugi smiled at Serenity and Mai reassuring them that it's okay. He probably had an idea of what was going on.

They had physics together so that's what Tea guessed they were going. She winced at the tight hold Yami had on her arm. It's as if he was making sure she wouldn't escape. "Ah ouch dammit Yami! Let go!" She yelled at him.

Without warning Yami stopped his fast walking making Tea colliding with him. "Son of a-"

She was unable to finish as Yami grabbed her other arm and pushed her against the wall near their class door.

"If you keep this up, he's gonna ask you out again," Yami growled. Tea dimly wondered if that was an advice, he was giving her. She moved a bit to get comfortable against his hold. She felt like her body was on fire with adrenaline or something. She looked around and saw that nobody was in the halls.

Of course, Yami knew he had a couple of more seconds till the crowd catches up with them. "Is that what you want, well?" he tightened his hold. He was pissed with her and he wanted to let her know that.

Tea gave him a strange expression. At first, she didn't know what was going on with him. She didn't even understand what he was talking about. His eyes looked like they were on fire, her face did too with the way he stared at her. He was barely a foot away but if she compared this position to the one between her and Duke well she would say that this wasn't as scary. Even if the hold on her was a bit uncomfortable, she knew Yami wasn't trying to lay a move on her unlike Duke.

Jinxing her luck, Yami let go. He heard the noise of the crowd coming and barely said a word afterwards before opening the classroom door. "He's not going to go away if you keep pulling him back,"

She realized now he was speaking of Duke. "He's jealous," she whispered but the thought of it was ludicrous. She was left out as the class was almost starting. Her thoughts were on a marathon trying to figure out what the hell just happen.

He could be worried about her. Her sake being. It's probable, not exactly possible. Just thinking like that had her feeling like he actually could care about her. She didn't even notice herself smiling at her innocent hope.

She figured she would have to get used that side of Yami. It was whenever her and Duke talked he would always interfere or cause some attention. Maybe she should just tell him to butt off. Tea sighed. He wouldn't take that as a hint though.

'Ahh what am I doing?!' she thought loudly in her head. 'We have a test on Friday, I have to pay attention!' Tea forced all thoughts of Yami and Duke out of her head and looked ahead to the board. It was half-full with notes she hadn't began to write. 'Shit!'

Yami watched Tea concentrate to the teacher's words. He knew he should do the same thing but just couldn't find the will to listen. He was still mad at her. His heart gave the aching feeling he didn't like and it worsen every time he saw them together. He wanted to lash out of control and destroy something with his bare hands. He wanted to pull Tea to him and wrap his arms around her. Making sure, everyone knew she was his. She might not know it but that was okay with him because in his mind she was already his.

He'll make it official though. He was determine to make her see it that way about him. Therefore, if anyone else who wanted to get with her would have to answer to him first. If she was his then he'll be able to hold her, kiss her, and have her with him whenever he wanted.

It was plan, he knew, wouldn't fail.

But it was hard. Yami rolled his hand into his fist. If he didn't care that Tea didn't know she was already his then why was he so bother when she acted like he didn't exist? He tried to be modest but every time he would there was this something holding him back. As if it was telling him that now wasn't the time. Then he would see Duke holding her like a lover and his blood would boil. It confused and frustrated him to no end.

Duke was just toying with her. That's why this whole situation pissed Yami off so much. Tea was another one of those 'surpassers' of Duke. She was the one of the few who denied him. Yami knew that Tea meant more to Duke after that.

In his mind, Yami could hear him thinking, 'I will prove to her I'm worthy' among those lines. That's the way it worked with Duke, not letting one escaping from him. That whole proclaimed of "If I can't have her then no one can" err…something like that. Yami scratched his head, getting his thoughts in an even more complicated state.

It was hard to tell who was worst at this. Yami or Duke?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami blinked as the class bell rang. He couldn't believe that he hadn't written a single thing the whole hour. Amazing. A frown appeared.

'But now I have to find someone I can copy notes from,' he thought looking around. He spotted a couple of candidates, most of them girls, until one caught his attention. He tilt his head to get a better look at her. It was that girl that asked him out a couple of days ago. It surprised him that he actually remembers her face. Name, not really.

'Isn't she a sophomore though?' he wondered. Well if she was one, being in a senior class, meant she was pretty smart. 'With some pretty smart notes,' he smiled and grabbed his things almost being the last one to leave the class.

Walking down the hallways Yami searched for the sophomore girl, which he manages to lose sight of in the crowd. He opened the doors to the library making a quick check before he looked somewhere else.

"Bingo," There she was. Studying at a table with books and papers surrounding her. Maybe he shouldn't go ask her for the notes. She looks busy and all. Yami fought between the options and sighed. 'Oh the hell with it,' He marched over to her table and seated himself in front of her.

There was no way she couldn't notice him, she took one glance and averted her eyes quickly. 'It's him,' she thought with a blush.

Yami smiled at her and behind the girl, Yami's eyes caught Tea. He moved slightly to the right to watch her walk behind the books shelves and seat herself at a table.

'What is she doing here?' he asked still watching as she pulled out a binder from her backpack.

"Yami?"

Yami whipped his head to look at the girl. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" the girl asked him shyly. "You seem kind out of it," she told him. Yami nod his head and made a move to stand.

"I'm very sorry but I just notice that I need to do something," he said pulling in his seat. He took a glance at Tea to make sure where she sat. Before he made to move, he stopped and returns his attention to her. "Listen I know this is bit of a bother but,"

The girl cut him off. "You want to borrow my notes from physics,"

Yami scratched his head with a grin. "If that ain't much of a bother," he told her. The girl blushed and nodded; she took out a paper and handed it to Yami. He looked over it and smiled again. 'Looks simple,' he thought. "These are good," he complemented her while she blushed even harder. "Thanks, I'll make sure to give it to you later,"

"Oh no, that's okay. It's a copy," the girl said.

"Huh?" Yami looked at the paper again. "Well I guess you are really smart," he patted her head and left. The girl turned around and watches him leave, letting out a breath, she's been holding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami knew Tea saw him coming from the way her posture changed. She held up the book she was reading up to her face so she wouldn't have to see him. Yami smirk.

Like she could ignore him that easily.

"You haven't finished reading the book yet?" he asked her.

"It wasn't assign was it?' she snapped at him.

Yami shrugged off her usual attitude and sat down much to Tea's displeasure. 'Oh come on,' she thought to herself looking around the library. There were other empty tables and he had to choose hers out of all them.

"So you think you can help me with physics?" he asked of her. He smiled in satisfaction as Tea lowered the book.

"You serious?" Tea checked his expression. "I only been here for two days,"

"Huh I guess you right about that," her face fell and held up her book again to ignore him. "If you need some notes gets some from Wendy,"

"Who?"

"That sophomore in our class, she's sitting right there," Tea pointed at the girl straight ahead.

"Oh that's her name," Yami mumbled with realization. "She looks busy," he added.

Tea gripped her book. "And I don't?" her voice turned hard. Yami shook his head innocently.

"So watcha doing?"

"Homework," Tea answered through clench teeth. "Why aren't you in your class?"

"Why aren't you in your class?" Yami repeated with that mocking grin.

Tea put her book down and pointed a finger at him sternly. "No I asked first. Answer,"

"Okay, okay," Yami put up his hands in surrender while waving an imaginary white flag. "I surrender,"

Tea rolled her eyes. 'Drama king,' a part of her actually wanted to smile at his carefree attitude. Her pride quickly demolished that feeling.

"It wasn't plan, but I'm seriously late by now so why should I go?"

"You're ditching?" Tea said in awe. She stared at him and Yami notice something different in her eyes.

Maybe he was just imagining things. "So what's your reason?"

"Substitute," Tea merely answered. "And I need some work to do," They stood quiet for a moment while Tea did her work. Surprisingly Yami hadn't made a noise. She looked up, saw him looking in the distance, and then turned her attention on her next physics equation. She bit at her pencil, her mind rattling for a clue as to how to set it up. She was almost fed up and ready to quit until she felt the presence of another very close. Really close.

"That's wrong,"

Tea peeked at Yami. His face only inches away from hers. "W-what?" Why was she getting flustered all of a sudden?

"It's wrong," Yami, pointed out to the first equation. Tea looked at it and saw nothing wrong with it at all. Then again, she had no idea what she was doing at the time. She sighed.

"I don't get it," she admitted to him. Yami nodded.

"I can tell,"

"Hey!"

"How bout I help you with that?"

The fast beating of her heart skipped a beat. "Uh," Tea was at a loss of words. 'Did he just ask me that?' she thought. 'he's actually being nice. Unless it's a trick?'

"And that's wrong," Tea looked over her next equation. "Oh and that too. That ain't right either,"

Tea wanted to hit that crimson-eyed jerk with a book. A heavy one too. "Alright, alright I get it," Tea slapped away his hands. She could imagine that smirk on his face already. She blushed suddenly feeling shy against him. 'What if he thinks I'm stupid now?' Why was she self-conscious of that? Not like, she cared what he thought anyways. 'He's going to make fun of me I know it,'

"If you didn't understand this, why didn't you say something?" Yami asked. He was aware of her sudden shy mood. Yami ran his fingers through his hair. "Well whatever. I can just help you now since we have the same homework," He looked over at her. "That okay with you?"

"And your class?"

The crimson eye boy shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm ditching, simple as that,"

Tea chewed on her lip. 'Is this some sort of master plan? He could be giving me the wrong answers but then he would get them wrong too. No, he could just change them when he gets home,' Tea just realizes that she was thinking nonsense and hit her forehead with her palm.

Yami gave her a strange look. "Well don't hurt yourself over me. I'll go tomorrow,"

Tea glared at him and went back into her thoughts. 'I'm thinking too much over this. It's just for today, what harm can a little help do?' she hoped she didn't jinx herself.

"Alright fine. You can help me, but just for today," she added. "And you better give me some good help too,"

"Of course," Yami replied. "Give me a piece of paper will ya?"

"You're gonna say 'please'right?"

"I'm not helping you with English you know?" he responded sarcastically.

"Well if I'm dealing with the devil…" Tea smirked that gave Yami's stomach a tiny lunge.

With that squabble done and everything felt mutual, Yami began explaining the parts Tea had troubles in.

More than half an hour later…

Tea nodded. She couldn't believe how she didn't understand this before. The light bulb in her head was so bright she really felt lightheaded. Get it? Seriously though, Tea could see and understand the concept so easily that after a couple of examples with Yami she was able to do it all by herself.

"You're riding the bicycle now," Yami said to her with a smirk that looked like a smile.

He explained it so well, Tea was actually surprised. He would take a couple seconds looking at her notes and then he would automatically start going on about what to do. He did it so plainly, not making a big thing out of this whole 'tutoring' situation that Tea actually felt comfortable.

Of course there were times that he would make her feel a bit uneasy. She would be stuck on a step:

"So it's three?"

Yami shook his head patiently. He leaned forward his chest brushing her shoulder; Tea took a whiff of his smell as he breathes in her scent of her shampoo. It was hard to follow what he was saying especially when he grabbed her hand with a pencil and guided her through.

Tea couldn't stop the blush from heating up her cheeks. This was getting awkward for her. She was extremely aware of how close he was to her, his chin almost touching her shoulder. In the corner of her eyes, she could see his eyes focused. She bit her lip when she notices how close his lips were to her cheek…

"Got that?"

"Y-yeah," she blurted out. Yami nodded, slowly let go of her hand and leaned away.

"Really easy eh?"

The bell rung and they both stood up. Tea packed up her things and turned to see Yami still standing there.

"I'll walk you out," he merely responded. Tea said nothing but didn't scurry away when Yami walked beside her.

They were out of the library when Tea's phone rang. She reached in her pocket and looked over the number. Yami still walked with her and looked around him almost as he was searching for someone. He turned his attention to her when she got off the phone.

"That was my mom," Tea explained to Yami while staring at her phone. "She uhh wants me to go to your house so she can pick me up there," But why what would her mom do that?

Yami pursed his lips and then made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Alrighty then,"

Tea was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Why not? I haven't seen your mom in ages. How old is she? 60?" he said walking ahead of Tea.

"46," Tea answered, not understanding what just happen.

"Eh, like it matters. Now come on, Tristan will drop us off,"

Tea followed suit, staring at Yami's back. 'Why is he like this all of sudden,' she thought. She was so sure he was going to reject her. 'But he had always had some kind of weakness towards Mom. Like she was his second mom,'

She felt her heart warm for a second. 'Maybe he hadn't changed,' she hoped.

Yugi saw them come from a distance away. He smiled. "They don't look that bad," he said mostly to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami tapped the edge of the couch while Yugi pushed the channel buttons and Tea stared idly at the television. Grandpa soon came in with drinks to destroy the uneasy silence.

"My have you grown, Tea," he commented her, handing her a lemonade. Tea took it from his hands.

"It has been almost 10years, Mr. Motou," Tea told him with a smile. Mr. Motou scratched his head and laughed.

"Has it?" He asked like he couldn't believe it. Tea nodded almost feeling the same thing.

"And your mother?"

"She's doing well. She actually called me after school to come here so she could pick me up," Tea told Grandpa. "I guess now I know why," Grandpa chuckled and then the carefree expression disappeared as he looked at Yami.

"We got a call from school, Yami," Grandpa announces. Yami heard but said nothing. "You didn't go to 5th period, did you?"

"Nope,"

Tea gave Yami a worried glance, which he manages to catch before she looked away.

"Yami," Yugi rubbed his temple. "Please tell me you weren't with another girl," He didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about this in front of Tea but Yami wouldn't give another chance to talk about it later.

"I was," Yami replied without looking at Tea. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. I assure I wasn't doing anything I would do,"

'What would he do with a girl when he was ditching classes?' Tea asked herself.

"That doesn't matter," Grandpa said shaking his head. "You know the consequences of ditching, Yami. So far you have been getting far too many,"

"Right," Yami sighed.

"Wait until your mother gets home," Grandpa left them.

It was quiet between again. Yugi cleared his throat to speak.

"Tea, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" he was cut off by Yami.

"Don't you go apologizing to her, Yugi,"

"Well I guess your right since it should be you who should be apologizing to her," Yugi hissed at him. Yami sat up straight.

"What? Me?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "I haven't done a thing."

Yugi rolled his eyes while Tea stood there still in between them with a shock expression. She remember those times when Yugi and Yami would argue as little kids but that's over the most simplest things like who would be holding her hand on what side or which Puzzle was their that kind of childish things.

"I told you I wasn't doing anything. I was just hanging around." Yami said.

"But you were suppose to be in fifth period," Yugi lectured. "Ditching is a serious offense."

Yami got up and dusted himself off. "I'm going to my room," Tea looked up at him. "I'm sure you feel awkward enough just sitting there," he said to her and turned around.

Yugi let out a sigh when Yami was out of earshot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi came in not even bothering to knock. Yami was putting on some socks, barely looking at his twin. He felt a heated lecture coming through. Not sure why. He hadn't done anything. Instead, he looked up to see Yugi looking at him sternly.

"She wants to talk to you," with that Yugi left.

Yami stared at his socks and sighed. Did she now? For what? So he could apologize to her. Well someone remind him what he did again? He pulled on some sweats and looked out the window. Maybe she wanted to apologize to him?

'Doesn't seem likely since she doesn't really like me,' Yami thought to himself. Still apologizing wasn't really his strong points. He turned around when he heard someone entering his room. He saw Tea frozen in her place as soon as she looked around the room. Her eyes widened which got Yami puzzled. He looked down and suddenly felt that cold breeze. He forgot to put on a shirt. On the other hand, maybe he was unconsciously doing that. Guess he would never know. He looked back, moved side to side awkwardly and cleared his throat to get her attention. Show time.

"Umm…I'm sorry," He said with a hopefully audible voice. Jeez, this wasn't awkward at all. "For yesterday and today I guess."

Tea stared at him, jaw opened. Many questions buzzing in her head. 'Why isn't he wearing a shirt?' better yet, "Did Yugi put you up to this? I'm leaving right now" Tea announce, heading for the door. "You could be a real ass you know?"

That wasn't what he expected her to say. Yami reached out, he had to stop her from leaving. He didn't like it when she turned her back to him, like nothing. 'Think of something, you idiot!' He spoke quickly to get her attention. "Look. I know I was being a jerk yesterday but just hear me out." He had an idea of what to apologize now. "I thought if I could avoid you it would make this," Yami motioned to the space between them, "better" It worked, Tea was frozen in her tracks again, this time her back facing him. He couldn't see her reaction though, another reason why he hated seeing her back, even if it was a nice back. Tea opened her mouth but found that she didn't know what to say. So Yami ramble on. "But it backfired and it made me realize something,"

Tea didn't know what he meant by that. It could be anything and the way he said those words, it could even mean he was serious about it. Tea quickly found her voice. She still had questions. "So to make up for yesterday you helped me on my homework?" It confused her of how he thought of that being the solution to whatever 'this' was.

Yami shrugged but Tea knew he was guilty. His eyes turned to meet hers and Tea can see a mischievous glint in them. It made her skin crawled.

"One kiss," This wasn't really planned, but there was no stopping him now.

"What?!"

"Just one kiss and then you can leave,"

'I could've left anytime,' Tea's conscious spoke to which Tea agreed too. 'It was his chest that caught me off guard,' still the question didn't exactly go to her head.

"It's only one harmless kiss,"

Harmless? A Kiss?

"And then I can leave?" What are you doing?

Yami smiled but looked away for a second. 'No,'

"Yes,"

Tea knew she was going to hate herself later. "Fine," she just didn't know what was coming over her all of a sudden. She wouldn't have ever agreed to this sick deal if she was actually thinking. 'It's the chest,' she argued as her eyes swept over his bare chest again. He just wasn't human to her anymore.

But he was nearing her with a smile playing on his lips when he realizes the color showing on Tea's cheeks. He was fully aware that she took a good look at his chest. He might as well use this as an advantage. Each step he took forward she would take a step backwards. This game kept going until Tea's back hit the door. Yami's smile became wider and the space between them was gone.

"Nervous?" he asked a hand grabbing her hip. She let out a gasp, she was stuck and all she could do was look at his lips.

She gulped. "No," she whispered, her breathing was short sensing Yami closing in. Her eyes were caught with his as he watched her.

"Good," he whispered back, his lips barely away from hers; he lowered his eyelids and set his lips upon hers.

This was never something Tea thought would happen. Her teeth biting his bottom lip gently as he raked his tongue across her lips. She didn't know if this was something she wanted or not. It felt wrong but in a pleasurable sense, it felt alright at least very good.

And his kisses were playful, teasing and testing like he thought she wouldn't warm up to him yet. She didn't exactly at first but the way he held her face and pressed his lips for a simple peck for a second kiss was enough for her. She was still pressed against the door and one of her arms was hesitantly making their way around his neck. He already broke his deal what harm could this do right?

She wasn't exactly sure if this was happening anyways. Kissing Yami. In his own room. With his shirt off. Plus he was the one who initiated the kiss first. Seem a bit like she was dreaming.

A damn well twisted dream.

Taking a breather, Tea kept her eyes closed as Yami laid his forehead her. "Now that was something," he said to her, his breath hitting her face. She felt warm by it. "I didn't think I would ever get to do that," he admitted to her and she nodded because that's what she though too. So what? They were acting on instinct now? So what the hell would they call that? Lust?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea and her mom waved back to the Motous'. Tea's mom drove off the driveway and turned to the direction of their own house. Tea watched as the trees and building passed by, her eyes were transfixed playing that scene of her and Yami repeatedly. It turned out that it wasn't a dream. She actually did kiss Yami, in his room, with his shirt off. She felt her face getting warm and her heart pounding against her eardrums.

"Tea?"

Tea blinked. "Yeah?" she turned to look at her mom.

"You okay honey?"

"I'm fine,"

'The hell I am,' her unconscious would've smirked if it had a face. Like a zombie in a strange trance, Tea opens the car door, house door and then her bedroom door. With a thud, she threw her backpack on the flood and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling absent-mindly.

Her thoughts would go haywire when she felt warmth on her lips in her mouth, where Yami's tongue explored in. She knew it wasn't a dream and she couldn't get her head around the possibility that it actually happened. It wasn't even planned, she wanted to talk to him because she thought maybe she should say something about him ditching. After all, he stayed at the library for her. Oh but now that didn't matter anymore.

'Maybe this won't happen again,' Tea thought. 'Maybe it was just a taste,'

Maybe it was just the beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami was the last one to be outside. He looked at the road that Tea disappears in. His hand ghostly touching his lips. He could still feel her and the warmth and intensity they shared. It was marvelous how simple it felt them to even act that way all of a sudden. Even in the midst of their clouded minds.

He had a small smile on his lips as his hand rubbed his lips thoughtfully.

'This could be fun,'

XXXXXXXX

A/N: HELLA LONG!!! 20 pages to be exact. Another reason why it took twice as long.

Ah Yami at his games… when is he ever going to learn? But that's where the intense drama lies.

Soooo yes. Review and all that.

And once more I apologize for the tardiness and grammar mistakes that I've missed.


	13. Shredding the Walls

A/N: Glad to know I'm not dead right?

_And as always thank you to: _

**Port Rocks:** I'm really sorry. Hugs?

**Nightcrawlerlover: **Yes well drama is always more fun to write.

**Yami yasi **Hey Yasi. How have you been?

**Dancers of the Night** Yes, they did kiss. And I promise you there will be more of that.

**Naoka Giovanni **Haha Yami being a badass is SO fun to write.

**AnriMia24 **She did give in to easily huh? It's a flaw I really wanted to put out there. Since really she's not as perfect as everybody think.

**CrimsonZero: **Subtle is my middle name. Sort of. I hope you take this chapter as your liking too. It's really long.

**Dark Shining Light **Uhh you said ASAP right? Hmmm. I'll have to work on that next time.

**OMG **OMG!

Warning: _For any mistakes I made. No matter how many times I read over I always end up finding one when I read it on . __Mayor Personality change on Yami(Atem). Some suggestive scenes not appropriate for young children. Not a love triangle like the other stories. Title may change after a while._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 13: Shredding the Walls**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was the end of second period. Tea was at her locker, everyone rushing around her to get to their next class, when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She was being watched. Tea looked around her but couldn't look past the crowd of students. _

_There she spotted him on the other side of the hall. He was leaning on the lockers ever so coolly with a smirk on his lips. She gasped not expecting him, she turned away from him and put her books in the lockers. In an instant she felt his body pushing against hers, she was turned back around to face him and his God-given pretty face. The halls were empty now, with only them filling the silence. Yami's face was only inches away from Tea's. Sharing the same air until he gave her that crooked smile that took her breath away._

"_You missed me?" His voice was alluring and taunting. He looked like some dark angel hidden in the shadows. Surely Tea was the helpless white dove that was being reeled in by the darkness._

"_No," Tea gasped which only made him chuckle in return._

"_I did," He nuzzled his nose to her neck, kissing it tenderly. Tea felt her knees almost giving out. Yami pressed himself closer to her, her back was uncomfortable against the locker doors but she didn't paid any mind to it. "In fact I've been waiting all day for this moment," he whispered, he faced her with his eyes clouded with lust. _

"_Me too," Tea felt as if his eyes got her in a trance. She whimpered when he kissed her nose. _

"_If only you knew Tea," he spoke in vague phrases now. Giving soft kisses all over her face and her neck. Tea could only focus on her breathing until she felt his lips on hers again. _

Tea got up, her bed groaning from the shifting in weight. The sun was coming out already. She put a hand to her head when the dream came rushing in her head. She didn't feel anything at first but shock. All she could think that was somewhat rational was-

'I did not just dream that.' She put a hand to her heart and felt it beating at a fast pace, her face was feeling hot also.

Tea's train of thought was cut off when she heard her mother calling out for her.

"No need to worry," she told herself as she changed into her school uniform. "Its just a stupid dream mixed in with some girlish hormones," Like that excuse would satisfy her but I guess it would do for now.

"It's a nightmare, not a dream," She will have to make that her new mantra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi gaped at Yami not even sure if he heard him right or not. He blinked and shook his head. "I'm sorry did I just hear you right? You want to drive to school?"

Yami put on his jacket with a shrug and looked at Yugi. "Uh huh. It's the new rave, Yugi. Everybody is doing it,"

Yugi rolled his eyes but wasn't going to be side tracked by Yami. "Yami you haven't drove to school in a car since Vivian suggested to have sex in it.

"Maybe I want to have sex in it then," Yami said with a coy smile. Yugi blushed and pretended not hear that. "Perhaps not with Vivian," Yami added with a wave. "I'll start with drive-thru movies and work myself up. However that's beside the point, I didn't want to drive to school because of all unnecessary money I had to waste on gas,"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "So all of sudden you decided to waste money?"

Yami sighed and huffed at his bangs. "You're not going to let this go?"

"I just want to know what's going on," Yugi admitted. His twin looked away for a second, rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at Yugi.

"Fine, you win for once…" Yami drifted on while Yugi waited patiently. Then Yami turned around and opened the door to the garage.

"Yami!" Yugi called out to him. 'Damn and here I thought I had him,' Yugi pouted but followed him to his car. "I'll figure it out one way or the other," he said to his brother as he climb into the passenger seat.

"Oh I'm sure that won't take long," Yami hinted and pushed the control button to open the garage door.

Like an experience driver, Yami got out of the garage and the narrow driveway without troubles and headed out down the street. Yugi looked out the window until he notice Yami taking a turn that didn't lead to the school. He looked over at Yami confused.

"Where are we going?"

"Detour. It's way too early to be at school,"

"Then why did we leave so early?"

"Yugi my own blood you have far to many question and at last I have very few answers. So sit and be patient," Yami said in a tone of a wise man. Yugi looked hesitant for a second and then finally decided to do what he was told. Being patient was the only way to get answers from Yami because eventually he would give in and tell you. Eventually.

Its not until Yugi began to recognize the houses around him that was when he had the light bulb above his head and if wasn't for the seat belt keeping him seated he would've sprung up to hit the car ceiling. "You!" He pointed at Yami. "What are we doing here?"

"Oh I think you know," Yami teased.

"Only a little," Yugi admitted. "We're going to pick up Tea aren't we?"

"Uh-huh and not only that,"

Even when Yugi found out the great mystery he was still confused as ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami got out of the car and walked to the front porch, Yugi confused and clueless for the moment followed him. Instead of ringing the doorbell Yami searched around the porch area.

"Yami what are you doing?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami said nothing, he looked in a pot and with an 'Aha' he picked out a key. He then turned to the door and put in the key. "Yami, you can't do that. We'll get in trou-"

Too late.

Yami opened the door in a dramatic fashion. "Honey, I'm hooommmeee!" Yami yelled in a sing-song voice. He stepped in and motioned Yugi to come in too. "Oh come on Yugi, she doesn't bite," he assured his brother playfully.

"My mom doesn't but I probably do," Yami gave Tea his most brilliant and innocent smile. She stood in the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hiya sweety. Miss me?"

"Breaking in is a crime," Tea warned them. Yugi gulped and stepped behind Yami.

"Technically we didn't break in," Yami pointed out and held out the key in his hand. "We came in through the front door like normal civilized neighbors," he grinned. Tea swiped the extra key from Yami's hand before he pulled it away.

"Ass," She hissed. She walked away from them into the living room. She didn't want them to see the smile she desperately tried to hide.

"See that wasn't bad, Yugi," Yami ruffled with his brother's tricolor hair and followed Tea.

"Well warn me before you do an actual break in," Yugi said. Yami gave him a wink in response.

Mrs. Mazaki was in the kitchen while Yami and Yugi sat themselves in the table. Yami sitting across from Tea with Yugi sitting next to him. "Jeez I'm starving. Aren't you Yugi?" Yami rubbed his stomach.

Yugi nodded shyly. "Maybe if you weren't in such a hurry to leave, we could've ate at home,"

"But I miss mommy's homemade breakfast cooking," Yami replied giving Tea another award winning smile. Tea glared at him when he called her mother 'mommy'. He sure liked to bring up the past. Tea got up.

"How bout I get you something to drink?" Tea asked Yugi sweetly, ignoring Yami completely. Yugi nodded.

"What about me?" Yami asked with a pout.

"You," Tea redirected her attention to his handsomely tanned face. "Since you think this is your home, you can serve yourself," She left at that.

"Tch, fine." Yami got up also and walked to the kitchen.

Yugi laughed. These two can be at each other's throat the whole day and not get tired of it.

"Good morning mom," Yami said to Mrs. Mazaki who was making pancakes, eggs and bacon for her 'crashing' guests. Tea was at the refrigerator watching as Yami went over to her mom and gave her a hug and a kiss on a cheek. Treating as if she really was his second mother. Tea felt a bit nostalgic.

"Yami, what is this I hear about breaking into people's home?" Mrs. Mazaki asked returning the hug. Tea brought out a jug of orange juice, while Yami went over to the cabinets.

"Your daughter is obviously making up ridiculous stories to have you all to herself," Yami answered. Tea glared at him while Mrs. Mazaki turned back to the stove. He winked at her and got her two glasses from the cabinets.

"How did you know-"

"I guess some things just never change," he answered before she finished her question. He looked at her straight in the eye. Tea couldn't seem to look away.

"That smells great," Yugi's voice appeared. "mom," he added shyly. Yami looked at him and Yugi shrugged. "Old habits, right Tea?"

Tea looked at the two of them strangely. She sighed and gave Yugi a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks,"

"Oh dear," Mrs. Mazaki examine them. "you three are all grown up but you're still calling me mom," Mrs. Mazaki wiped a tear away. "I'm so happy but sad," she laughed a bit.

Yugi stared at his glass and took a sip, he watched Yami from the corner of his eye. He was looking at Tea, something different in his eyes. Tea was staring at her mom and smiled weakly. Yami looked at Yugi, he motioned him to look behind him and gave him a nod.

Yugi turned around and saw a picture. He smiled.

Tea opened her mouth to say something but stopped. Her eyes widened when she felt Yugi grabbed her hand and Yami wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Her breath stopped.

"You see, mom? We're still your kids. Doesn't matter who grows up or changed. We're always be together," Yami spoke and Tea couldn't help but to be mesmerize. The way those two held her now was almost the exact way they used to hold her when they were little kids. "Come on," Tea heard Yami whispered to her. "I could use a little help,"

Tea blinked away the fog in her eyes, she grabbed Yugi's hand tightly and wrapped an arm around Yami's waist. She felt so happy at that moment and it was enough to give her mom a real smile. "You're always going to be our mommy,"

She never had a problem sharing her mom with the twins. She had always wanted a sibling and the two of them came in a package she couldn't refuse. When she was little she made the two pinky swear to always call her mom like she was theirs and she would call their mothers hers. Two mothers and two brothers. She couldn't ask for more.

Flash.

Her mom took a photo of them. She smiled warmly. "This ones going up on the wall," she told them. "And as long as one of you brings me grandchildren, you can call me 'mom' for the rest of your lives,"

There Tea had to release her hold of Yami and Yugi as she stuttered embarrassingly. "M-mom!" She felt Yami chuckled and she noticed he hadn't let go of her.

"It's a deal,"

Tea grew red beet at this and her eye twitch. Why wasn't he letting go of her?

Yugi laughed too and looked back at the picture behind them. It was the three them as little kids holding each other just like they were moments ago. 'Some things never do change,'

Breakfast was served.

"So did Tea get a boyfriend where you guys lived?"

Tea kicked Yami's shin under the table. Yami grunted and looked at Tea who was eating peacefully with a smirk.

Mrs. Mazaki played and picked at Yami's hair. "Was this done when you were in your delinquent phase?"

"What makes you think Yami hasn't grown out of it yet?" Yugi mumbled and all them laughed except for Yami.

"Very funny," he poked Yugi's stomach almost making him spit out the orange juice he just sipped.

They finished and put the plates in the sink.

"Well we're off," Yami announced.

"Stay out of trouble," Mrs. Mazaki waved at them. "And that means you Yami Motou. Don't think you're of the hook just yet,"

Yami jumped. "Dammit" Yugi hid his smile.

"Uh huh, well sweetie have a good time okay?" Mrs. Mazaki said to Tea. Tea gave her a kiss on the cheek and slowly made her way to Yami's car, growing anxious with every step.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cool only 8 minutes to spare," Yami said as he parked his car in the student parking lots. He noticed Tristian's and Mai's cars already here. He killed the ignition and got out of the car along with Tea and Yugi.

"Umm Tea you okay?" Yugi asked her when he noticed Tea being unusually quiet. She gave him a smile and nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Yugi," Yami interrupted handing Yugi his backpack. "She's just worried what her friends will think if they see her coming with us,"

"Oh," Yugi replied. He didn't really understand it but he did get hint that Yami could be right.

"No," Tea disagreed. "I just-"

"Why lie to us?" Yami didn't want to hear it, he went ahead of them.

Suddenly Tea felt guilty. Was it because he came to all this trouble, having breakfast with her and driving her here? She hadn't even thanked him yet.

'He broke into my house!'

"Tea?"

Tea blinked and looked over at Yugi. He was playing his fingers contemplating. "Did something happen between you and Yami yesterday?" He asked.

"W-what?" and immediately the memory of Yami and her kissing. It was still so fresh in her mind. She could feel her lips burning of the hidden sensation.

"I just get the feeling Yami did something. He's acting strange again," Yugi thought out loud, looking at Yami's back.

"N-nothing happen," Tea stammered. She put her hands in front of her. "He apologize and I left, that's it,"

"Hmmm," Yugi put a finger to his chin. He knew there had to be more to that just by looking Tea's nervous expression. "If you say so," he would leave it for now.

Tea blew out a breath of relief at the same time the 5 minutes bell rang.

"Hurry up you two, we only got five minutes now!" Yami yelled calling out to Tea and Yugi. They ran to catch up with him. "What were you guys doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"None of your business," Tea replied cooly.

"Just askin' is all," Yami pouted childishly, Tea wanted to smack him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami gathered his notebooks in his back at the end of second period. "Yami!" he turned to see who called out his name. It was Vivian, she gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips. She must've been waiting for him outside his classroom.

"Hey,"

"How bout you walk me to class," she said with a playful smile while she played with Yami's collar. He knew what exactly what she wanted to do with him. He pried her off of him.

"Sorry," he said to her. "I can't ditch anymore, Yugi will hang me for sure if he finds out,"

"So? Come on Yami, it'll be fun," She wasn't taking the hint. Yami sighed. It sounded tempting really but Tea was probably leaving her art class by now.

"Next time Vivian. I got to go class," he left almost running down the hallways and heading towards the Art wing of the school.

Vivian watched Yami leave her in the dust for perhaps the first time. 'What just happen? Did he just ditch me?' Well that didn't seem right at all.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tea walked alone down the hallway. She had literature next along with Yugi, Duke and Yami. Duke and Yami in the same class, she didn't feel so comfortable with it. Suddenly she felt someone walking beside her.

Speak of one of the devils. Yami smiled. Something was up. And she was right, he grabbed her hand intertwining his fingers with her. Her face was starting to heat up.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" Tea hissed at Yami, looking around to see if anybody notice.

"We have the same class and I thought we could walk together," He mention nothing about his hand holding hers.

The bell rang but Tea stopped instead of rushing to her class and gave him a look of suspicion. Yami raised an eyebrow. "Why are you holding my hand?" She was getting frustrated when he shrugged nonchantly.

"I'm just walking you and myself to class," he answered. "Is that a crime now?" he was on the defensive. He grabbed her hand tighter and finally Tea had the sense to pull back her hand.

"I don't think I need to be walked," Tea crossed her arms. "go walk yourself,"

Yami studied her. "Must you really be like this. I'm pretty sure I haven't done something wrong," he smirked.

Tea scowled. "I still haven't forgiven you," Now why did she have to go there? "And I won't fall for your little tricks,"

"What?" Yami was taken back with the off hand subject but he quickly recovered. "Wait, I apologize though. You have to forgive me now,"

Tea glared at him. "I don't have to do anything," she snapped. "Just because we kissed didn't mean I forgave you," She stopped talking when she saw him smirk. "What?"

"So what did the kiss mean?"

Tea was at a loss of words, her fingers tapping against her forearm nervously. "Don't even go there,"

"All I'm saying is that it's your turn," Yami explained leaning against the lockers in the hallways. They forgot all about getting to their classes. "I said sorry so now you have to make a move. Either reject my apology or accept it but if you don't accept it, you're gonna be the one looking like a villain," the way he leaned against the locker, and the way he had that coy smile that could be as irritating as his smirk reminded Tea of her dream. Dream Yami looked at her like she was an irresistible wine while the reality Yami looked at her like she wouldn't dare defy him. It didn't matter though because they were both Yami one in the same. He pushed himself of the lockers moving towards her.

Tea had her dream replaying in her head again, he would push against her towards the lockers, and have them breathing the same air.

"You know I wouldn't mind kissing you again," Yami told her with utter seriousness. "Sometimes once is not enough," He stood toe to toe with her but Tea noticed that he didn't make her go against the wall like yesterday or maybe because she was so zoned off that she didn't think of backing away from him. "I could take you in my arms right now and…" he drifted on and a frown appeared. "But I'm not Duke so I'm not going to shove you against the lockers like him,"

'but dream Yami did,' Tea thought. "What about yesterday?" She didn't have to elaborate as Yami's frown lifted into a smile. Why did she have to bring 'that' up?

"Well I asked for permission of course. One kiss, well not really, two maybe but you said yes so it's fine. You won't see me complain" Yami chuckled all of a sudden. "Why are you getting red?"

"I'm not. You're just seeing things," she turned her face away from him. "Lets just get to class, we're late,"

"By my account that's your fault," Yami spoke smirking at her. Her face still hadn't cool down. He liked the proof he witness of what he could do to her. He made a move to grab her hand but she pulled away in time.

"I won't get lost,"

"Tea, hey there,"

"Oh god, no," Tea whispered. She knew that voice. She looked up and gave him a shaky smile. "Hi Duke," this was so not happening.

"Huh, you here too?" Duke was addressing to Yami lowly. Yami didn't say anything which only got Tea even more anxious. She was having a real bad feeling about this and his silence only proved it. Duke smiled at Tea. She gulped. He grabbed Tea by the hand and pulled her to him. He smiled at Yami as he gave Tea a hug.

Tea closed her eyes.

"_Would Yami do that? I mean they were friends," Tea told him. Yugi looked at the ground for a second._

"_Yami doesn't like being threatened or teased. He'll lash out if someone is caught glaring at him. I mean nowadays when I'm around he shakes it off," Yugi explained to Tea. She was listening closely. "But," he went on. "Next time be careful, Tea. Because they were friends there is more of a possibility that Yami will fight him, even for the smallest tease,"_

"_So you don't know why they're mad at each other," Tea guessed but she was impressed with Yugi. They were brothers after all, even back then they were tighter than glue. They knew what the other was feeling at any time._

_Yugi shrugged. "Maybe it is a territory thing," he muttered. He ignored Tea's expression and went on about to starting his art project._

Duke was holding onto her more then she liked. She pushed off him, looked around nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her hair. Yami was still quiet and the air was chilling. Tea hadn't notice that they were both glaring at each other. Duke smiled looking satisfy for the moment. It was like they were having a silent conversation without Tea noticing.

Yami didn't give out any warning as he struck Duke on the jaw. Tea flinched at the noise of impact.

"Yami!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him back while Duke stood up, wiping his mouth. Yami made another move to hit him. "Stop it," Tea yelled.

"You really have some nerve Yami," Duke growled he was taking steps towards Yami. Tea moved to be in between them. "You think you can get anything you want huh?" Duke smiled grimly.

"Shut the hell up," Yami spat.

"Both of you guys, stop!" Tea pleaded.

"No ones here this time, Duke," Yami said ignoring Tea. "Why don't you try laying a finger on me now?"

"The only reason I'm here is for Tea not to fight some piece of shit that I happen to step upon,"

"You're the piece of shit as far as I'm concerned. You still don't understand that Tea doesn't want to go out with you," Yami chuckled which only made Duke turned red with anger. "Why don't you take a hint already?'

"Fuck you!" Duke got passed Tea, grabbed Yami by the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the lockers.

Yami grunt and grabbed Duke's clothes. "Get your hands off me asshole," Yami pushed him off, he manage to get lay another hit on Duke's jaw before Tea got in between them again. Duke fell to the ground, his lip was bleeding.

"Son of a bitch," Duke glared at Yami with hatred.

Tea got on her knees to check up on him. "Yami what the hell is wrong with you?" She looked at him. He almost looked satisfied while he watched Duke bleed.

"Calm down, Tea. I only hurt his pride," he smirked.

"You're really starting to piss me off, Yami," Duke got up and swung at Yami. Yami was ready for him.

Tea had to watch as they went at it, knocking each other into lockers. They really did wanted to hurt each other. It seem like they forgot she was even there. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell on a teacher? Or maybe call Yugi or Joey?

"You'll never be good enough for her!"

"Oh and you think you are?"

"You're just jealous,"

"Bullshit. I wasn't the one who got rejected like you,"

It felt like forever to Tea when help finally arrived. She text Yugi and Joey. She didn't have Tristian's number.

"Whoa," Joey got out of the way of the flying fist and grabbed Duke by the shoulders. It was obvious Duke stood no chance against Joey when it came to strength. He stopped struggling.

Yugi came in front of Yami. Tea couldn't see but it was like Yugi didn't even need to hold down Yami. She could see the grim look on Yami's face.

'He deserves it,' Tea thought. Yugi shook his head and told him to not move. Yugi was walking towards her now. She could only shrug at him when he asked if she was okay. She didn't even notice that she's been crying until Yugi wiped the wetness on her cheeks with his sleeves.

"I'm so sorry," he couldn't even look at her. She knew he was beating himself up for what happen. She felt sorry that he had to be Yami's brother. He must always be picking up Yami's bullshit and apologizing when it was clear who's fault it actually was.

She grew angry at Yami now, 'How could he do that to Yugi? Does he have no shame?'

"It's okay, Yugi," she put a hand to his shoulder. "You warned me, I should've called you earlier, I'm so-"

"Don't even apologize," Yugi shook his head. "You really didn't deserve this. In fact those two should be the one apologizing," he looked over at Duke who had his eyes closed and to Yami who just stared at the ground. He looked like a scared puppy about to get a scolding of his life. Tea stared at him a little longer. She had a feeling that he was embarrassed.

"What are you going to do?" Tea asked. "Yami's already in trouble. Are you going to tell on them?" Was she actually worried about Yami? She was just mad at him not long ago for causing his own brother heavy stress but who's fault was it really? Yami changed. Maybe for the worst but…he can't help it.

'Oh my god am I actually feeling pity for Yami?' Tea thought with a gasp. 'No, no, no. He started the fight,' but another voice in her head disagreed. 'Yugi warned you how he would act if Duke did something,'

"Don't worry about it, Tea," Yugi pulled Tea away from her thoughts. "It's over now." he sighed. "I'll just see you at lunch okay?" Tea nodded. "Oh and do you mind sticking with Duke? Just to see how's he doing?"

"I don't know Yugi," she spoke shyly. Joey came to them.

"Duke won't let anybody see him but you, Tea. Sorry," he said.

"I'll call Mana to come with you. She has study hall right now," Yugi told her and Tea thanked him.

Tea saw Yugi telling Yami to follow him and Yami silently obeyed without a fuss. She stopped breathing when he looked back and made eye contact with her. He looked away quickly as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi and Yami entered an empty bathroom. Yami washed his face with cold water while Yugi paced behind him. Yami dried himself with a paper towel and looked at Yugi through the mirror.

"Yami, what's gotten into you?" Yugi asked. "You can't just get into random fights in school when you are already in trouble with ditching," he scolded Yami as if Yami was the little brother and not the other way around.

"Whatever," Yami answered as he sat on a bench. "He started it anyways,"

"Stop acting like a child!"

"Then stop acting like my mom!" Yami rolled his hand into a fist. "You, Serenity and Mai always do that. Just leave me alone."

"We do that cause we care, you moron," The twins turned to see who said that. Mai stood with the door open and Serenity behind her.

"Can't you read? It's says 'boys bathroom'," Yami shooed them off.

"Ah you're bleeding!" Serenity noticed the blood trickling down from one of the cuts on Yami's cheekbone. She snaked past through Mai and got to his side in a heartbeat. She grabbed a paper towel and soaked it with water.

"I'm fine, they're just scratches," Yami leaned away. Serenity would have none of that, she motioned over to Yugi to help her and he immediately complied.

"Let her treat you, Yami. It's your damn fault for making her worry,"

Yami grit his teeth. Yugi knew that he hated pity and especially hated making people worried. Still that didn't stop him from doing reckless things. It just meant he didn't use his head as often as he should.

Yugi nodded at Serenity telling her it's okay now. She thanked him silently and began treating Yami while Mai stood behind her.

"How's Duke?" she asked Yugi.

"He's gonna be okay, Tea's with him right now. He wouldn't let anybody else see him," Yugi replied. Serenity stopped moving when she saw Yami flinched. Yugi sighed also noticing. "Calm down, I told Mana to check on them,"

Mai played with one of her bangs. "So you finally cracked huh?"

"Shut up," Yami growled.

"Jealousy isn't pretty," Mai commented. "Look what happen to you and Duke. All for a pretty girl," She smiled grimly. "All you guys are the same," She spat with venom. "Can't you even think of the consequences?"

Yami didn't reply at this.

"I swear, I don't even know why I'm still around you," Mai put a hand to her forehead. "You're trash in my eyes. All you seem to do now is just cause trouble for the rest of us,"

"If you hate me so much, then leave!" Yami shouted, Serenity jumped in shock. "We were done a long time ago," Serenity gripped Yami's hand and he stopped, looking down at her. She shook her head begging him to stop.

Yugi became worried. This situation wasn't going in the right direction. 'Dammit Yami," he cursed as he became aware of Mai's hand shaking.

"Fuck. You," she said slowly. She walked to Yami.

He blinked.

SLAP.

"Mai!" Serenity voice rang through the walls of the boy's bathroom. Then the sound of the door closing. There was silence and a echo of someone crying and running down the halls was heard.

Yugi sighed and rubbed his temples. Why couldn't life be simple for once? Yugi left the bathroom feeling defeated. This was out of his control as far as he was concern.

Only Serenity and Yami was left both quiet as a mouse. Serenity put a hand one of the bruises that became visible. Yami grabbed her hand put it down holding onto it though. "Does she hate me?" Yami asked his voice was quiet.

Serenity shook her head. "She can never," she answered. Yami looked at her, eyes widened. "I think that's why she wants too," Yami leaned back against the wall.

"I can never hate her either," he admitted, he lifted his head and looked at the ceiling. "How did this happen Serenity?"

"You didn't use your head, Yami," Serenity said truthfully and Yami chuckled dryly.

"That's it?" he said. "I could have swear this was Duke's fault as well,"

"Maybe it is,"

"I wonder what Tea's thinking right now," he thought out loud. Serenity sat next to him on the bench.

"Does it really matter to you?" Serenity had to ask.

Yami looked at her. "Don't be jealous," he held her hand tighter. "If every girl in this school starts to hate me, I know I got you to be there for me," he gave her a cheeky smile. Serenity blushed but she was happy to see him joking again. "You will be there for me right?"

She thought he looked cute the way he furrowed his eyebrows in doubt. She smiled and leaned to put her head on his shoulder. "Of course, who else would I use to make Joey mad?" she joked. He laughed.

"In that case we should get marry right away. For your brother's sake of course. Hey I'll even invite Tristian," He smirked when she slapped his knee.

"D-don't joke about that, Yami! I'll be even more trouble,"

"Oh come on Serenity. You're such a buzz kill. You can marry Yugi now for all I care," he pouted playfully.

"Rebecca called dibs already," Serenity looked sad but smiled.

"Oh that's right," Yami slapped his forehead. "Damn I guess I'm stuck with you,"

Serenity laughed and got up. "Come on now, my brother is probably looking for us," Yami clicked his tongue.

"That's gives me an idea," he pulled Serenity back to him, making her sit on his lap. "Since we're all alone why don't we do something naughty?" he waggled his eyebrow.

Serenity turned red and Yami laughed. He let her go. "Are you done?" she asked him getting off him as quickly as she could for her face to cool down.

"Just about," he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned red again. God did he enjoy doing that and it was even better when Joey was around. For now it was enough to cause him to smile. "Now I am. As you were saying?" he smiled at her.

"S-shut up," she turned around and left the bathroom. The bell then rang and everybody was suddenly filing out of their class. "Oh shit,"

"That's an ugly word," Yami said scrunching up his nose. "Sounds worst coming out of your mouth,"

Serenity glared at him and poked him in the chest. "You made me skip class,"

"Are you gonna thank me?" Yami asked confused. Serenity threw her hands up in surrender. Yami shrugged and laid an arm around her. "You might as well take this moment in. It's your first time. And with me. I couldn't be any luckier to have done it with you,"

Serenity couldn't stop her face turning red with the way Yami was trapping her mind in the gutter. "Yami!" she closed her eyes and punched his chest weakly.

"Thank you Serenity," she opened her eyes and lifted her head. He was serious now. "I feel much better now,"

"Your welcome," Serenity said softly.

"But seriously has anybody told you that ditching is very bad, next time stay in class to learn and blah blah blah,"

"You suck," Serenity giggled.

"Hey usually Yugi acts like the older brother," Yami said embarrassingly. "I'll ask him for pointers later. Now get to your next class," he pushed her along.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Class of course," he lied but he gave her a pretty convincing smile so she went with it. He actually had literature but wasn't even thinking twice of going to it. Instead he thought of going up on the roof to rest. He wasn't in the school mood today. He'll go back to classes after lunch which starts in about an hour. He climbed up the stairs to the school roof. He found a table and laid on it staring up on the blue sky. Tea was probably going to class. Which was another reason he didn't wanted to go. He had a bad feeling something would happen if he did. Duke probably thought of ditching, the prick wouldn't dare show his pretty beat up face to the public. Yugi was in his class too. Yami didn't want to show his face to his twin brother yet. He could see the disappointment already.

Yami closed his eyes. This morning was great he was actually being polite as far as he could go and Tea seemed to relax around him until the fight. She steer far away from him dragging Duke along with her. He didn't want to think of what they could've done in the time they were alone.

'Tea wouldn't do that though,' Yami thought trying to be reasonable. 'Even if she figure out why Duke and I were fighting,' She isn't attracted to Duke. 'She kissed me instead of Duke and I asked for it too,' Yami felt hopeful again. He wasn't going to lose Tea that easily. He wanted her and damn the world if he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

The lunch bell rang and still Yami was at the rooftop. He wasn't feeling hungry but he did still feel like shit. Without anybody to distract him, Yami's emotions ran crazy. He didn't feel bad for fighting against Duke, felt better when he remember how he kicked his ass but when he remember that Tea saw it all, his gut would drop. Yugi was mad at him, his only brother left the bathroom without a word. Mai was probably pissed but Yami felt afraid to confront her. The only woman in the world that could scared him.

Yami sat up on the table. It's been a while since he's been up here. Even on his days of

ditching class he forgot to come up here or when hanging with Vivian. In fact the only time he actually been up here with someone was when he was with Mai. They would just talk up here with no one watching them and away from gossiping ears.

'but that was so long ago,' Yami thought staring at the sky. It relaxed him to think that the peaceful blue sky meant his world hasn't ended just yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um Yugi, where's Yami?" Serenity asked hesitantly as she looked around the table. Tea took a glance at Yugi. She had too much pride to ask the question aloud but she had to admit she was getting a bit worried. She knew he wasn't as hurt from the fight like Duke but he did ditch third period and he didn't seem to make any appearance. Vivian was also curious and she wanted to make sure that Yami wasn't with anybody else. Whoever was with him would severely pay. Mai drank her orange juice quietly.

Yugi stopped chewing. He could feel almost the whole girl's population looking at him.

"Who knows,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami groaned as he got up to stretch.

What was he going to do? He wanted to see Tea again, but the look she gave him when he left with Yugi after the fight ended made him hesitant. He didn't know how to approach her.

Or Mai.

Or Yugi.

Yami played with his bangs and then threw it aside to have it crash softly against his cheek. He was wasting time here. He might as well go to the cafeteria and roll with it from there. Yami walked down the stairs silently, then cursed when he heard the bell rang.

So much for that plan.

What class did he have now? It was fourth period now so that meant he had physics. Yami groaned and the idea of staying up on the roof for a while longer teased him.

Still…"Tea has physics too," and that was an even a bigger tease to go back to the roof. He sighed and decided to go to class anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea was the last and only one in the class. Her dance teacher was going home since she didn't have any more classes for the rest of the day to teach. Meanwhile Yami stood outside waiting for her and waving at the girls and occasionally boys who came out of the dance room. They would tried to hide and wipe away their sweat when Yami would look at them. He kept a smile on as the teacher walked by, who was giving him a look of suspicion. Once it was clear no one was leaving Yami frowned.

'Did she manage to sneak by me when I wasn't looking?' Yami was puzzled. He heard music coming from the presumably empty room. He smiled. 'Of course she hadn't left yet,' He walked inside the room and watched Tea dance. She didn't look like she noticed him the way she had her eyes closed and the music loud, dancing blindly. Yami slid off his backpack and jacket placed them on the floor. He looked around the room, the walls were covered with mirrors and anywhere he looked he could see Tea dancing.

When they were little Yami would always have to wait an extra hour or two just for Tea. Even when her dance class ended and the instructor was ready to head out Tea always stayed an extra hour, insisting that she wanted to practice the new moves she learned. Yami never had a problem waiting for her, he never complained to her even when it was getting dark or he was getting hungry. He didn't dare break her concentration. He only stayed because he love watching her practice, her determination only motivated him to follow the dream of what he wanted the most. At the time it was only to be there by Tea, so he stayed and picked her up when she would collapse on the floor with exhaustion. He would smile at her and told her that she stank and that she needed a bath but still he hugged her cause she look so happy when she got the move right.

The song ended and Tea went over to turn down the volume on the stereo and wiped her face with a towel. She looked at Yami through the mirrors and Yami knew he was caught. Maybe she have noticed him there the whole time. He smiled and waved. She said nothing at first and then gave him a small smile. For now he was off the hook.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"Since I gave you a ride to school," Yami shrugged and Tea understood.

"Guess everybody left huh?" she asked her voice reluctant but Yami wasn't fazed by this.

"Joey has to go to work early so he went with Tristain," Yami put a finger up. "Mai wouldn't talk to me," another finger. "and I'm the only one left with a car," He nodded. "I'm your last resort,"

Tea set the water bottle down. "Think you can wait for another hour? I-I need to get this step right,"

"I know,"

Tea looked at Yami to see him smiling at her. "It's gotta be perfect right?" He walked to the teacher's desk in the very corner of the room and placed his backpack on the table messing up the papers and placed his head on the backpack as his pillow while he pretended to close his eyes.

Tea didn't know what make out of this at first. Was he trying to apologize to her? She couldn't even tell if he was looking at her or not with his bangs covering his eyes. 'Why did he have to be so mysterious?'

Yami stood up. "Do you need a partner?" he asked her.

It was true that she did need a partner for a specific move but Yami? Did he even know how to dance?

Yami rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, taking them to the center of the room. "You take too long,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea's mind was in blur as her head hit against the mirror walls, her body pushed up against it by a familiar body. The impact of her head on the mirror wasn't what caused her dizziness but the feeling of a pair of warm lips making contact with hers.

She couldn't make up in her mind if it would be right to kiss him back. The temptation was too great. 'Was he planning this in the start?' His hand was on her hips jerking it towards him. He moaned in her ear and Tea could feel the shiver down her spine.

Dammit.

Tea raked her hands down Yami's chest kissing him back with all the ferocity she could muster. In response Yami pushed himself and her so close together that not even a piece of paper can go through them.

She was feeling lightheaded and breathless minutes after. She was sure she was too weak when she tried pushing him off. He stepped back looking as breathless as her. Her mind returned to her body when the rush was calming down. She blushed and touched her lips.

"Yes it happened," Yami spoke he had his hands in his pockets. "again," He smirked.

"W-what? How?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Tea blushed even harder. She didn't mean to rub her thigh against his leg in the first place. The music just got to her and the way he kissed her made her forget the fact that she was supposed to be mad at him. Right. And what was it with her and walls? She's a freaking wall magnet today.

"Of course I didn't see you resisting sooo," Yami licked his lips and for a second Tea was transfixed. She could feel him aching to kiss her again and the feeling made her scared but excited. Curse her hormones.

Yami scratched his neck and took a step backwards. He wondered if it was too awkward to apologize now or that he should shut himself up. Either way the kiss was well worth it. Although it had him a bit nervous how it didn't satisfy him.

"Anyways, I think that's enough dancing for me. I'll leave you to dance the rest," Yami sat at the desk. Tea turned so her back faced him, feeling a bit self-conscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea collapse on the ground feeling almost weightless. An applause was heard and Tea turned to the source of it. Yami leaned back in the chair, clapping, while Tea stood up and took a small bow.

"So you got it down huh?" Yami said. "Took ya twenty minutes. Not bad,"

Tea rubbed her arm still breathless to thank him for the compliment. He got up from where he sat and took his back pack. "Ready to go then?" Tea nodded and went over to grab her bag. It was quickly snatched away by Yami. She glared at him but ignored it and left the room.

Yami carried both his and Tea's bag while he walked her to the parking lots. He opened the passenger door for Tea, gave her, her bag and walked to the other side. They drove out and few minutes later the school bell rang and they manage to leave without anybody noticing.

The ride to Tea's house was quiet. It gave a chance for Tea to think about her day. She glanced at Yami, it was safe to know that he puts his eyes on the road at least.

Yami sighed breaking the silence. "Are you mad?" he asked her softly.

Tea scrunched her eyebrows together. "What?"

"Well you're staring at me for a reason right?" Tea blushed. She hadn't noticed that she was staring, what was worse was t hat he caught her first. "I-I didn't notice,"

Yami didn't say anything as the ride went quiet again. Tea was careful only to take a quick look. He had a deep expression as if he was deep in thought. She admit it was starting to get a bit weird. 'What could he be thinking?' Tea grabbed her bag tighter as they were now driving down her street. Yami slowed down and parked right in front of her house.

Tea unbuckled her seatbelt when he spoke again.

"It's fine if you want to yell at me," Tea didn't say anything. "Say something, yell at me, kiss me, whatever,"

"I'm not mad, and there's no use to yell at you," Tea spoke. "And the kisses…"

Yami clutched the wheel.

"They meant nothing,"

Yami was stunned but held his composure. He scoffed. "So that's how your gonna punish me? Hurt my feelings?"

"It's your damn fault you got in a fight. You hit him first Yami. You and I both know it," Tea said. "You're lucky no teachers were there but I feel bad for Yugi. He has to put up with all your flaws. You know, I'm not the only one who you should apologize too,"

"I know that," Yami replied thinking of the hateful words he said to Mai and the disappointment expression on Yugi. "I'm working on it," he said with a pout.

Tea took deep breaths and ran a hand through her hair. "You really changed a lot, Yami," she whispered. Yami nodded, there he couldn't seem to disagree with her.

"People change Tea. Did you actually expected us to stay the same after you left?" he asked her. The question he's been itching to ask for a while now.

"Well, no," Tea replied truthfully. "I just hoped that maybe we could go back to being friends,"

"I see. So these couple of days have been bit of a wake up call for you huh?" Yami joked trying to lighten the mood. Tea smiled and shrugged.

"I guess you could say that," Yami smirked. "But things could have ended up worse,"

Yami raised an eyebrow. He recognized her strange optimism. "How so?"

Tea thought for a second of how to explain. "Like today," she said. "A teacher could've came out of nowhere during the fight and you guys could've been in huge trouble,"

"I guess you're right about that," Yami agreed feeling strange doing so.

"You guess?"

Yami put up his hands. "Okay, okay your right," Tea smiled.

"You and Duke could've gotten real hurt. What would I do?" Tea spoke softly. "It was my fault you guys got in a fight. I-"

"Bullcrap," Yami ruffled his bangs playing with them for a second. "Don't even go there,"

"But-"

"I'm serious. Don't try to explain yourself. He pisses me off. I piss him off. End of story," Tea got the hint. She couldn't help but smile. "I can't promise you that this won't happen again. So you just get out of the way,"

"Well then I can't promise you that I won't try to stop that from happening,"

Yami looked at her and opened his mouth. No words came out. Tea saw him actually control himself. He looked rejected and then spitted out a "fine.".

"Don't pout," she couldn't help but comment.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not," he looked over at the clock. They've been there for almost half an hour. Tea was amazed.

"I have to go," she said, grabbing her bag. Yami nodded but didn't say anything. Tea opened the door but before she stepped out, Yami grabbed her wrist and crashed his lips on hers. Tea winced at the impact but the feeling of his lips on hers made her forget.

About everything.

He separated from her, a smile on his lips. He looked happy. Tea struggled for words but Yami got the punch first.

"I'll be here in the morning, so make sure you make some breakfast will ya?" he told her. Tea shook her head and got out of the car.

"You're crazy,"

His grin was the last thing she saw as he drove away. Her lips still tingling from the contact.

Nothing torn down Yami's hype. He walked in his room, threw his backpack, grabbed a towel and clean boxers and a 'hello' to Yugi before he went to take a shower. Yugi stared at him, surprised.

'Was he whistling?' he was sure he didn't imagine that. 'Unless…' he quickly grabbed his cellphone and dialed her number. This just had to with her, Yugi knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_We kissed that's it_,"

"Wait _what?_"

"_uhhhh. Did I say that_?" Tea grumbled under her breath. "_Er I meant…" _but how could she lie to Yugi?

"You kissed Yami?" Yugi repeated.

"_No, I mean yes but," _Tea mumbled and Yugi had to strain himself to try to hear her.

"What?"

"_It's not like it means anything," _

Yugi gaped before he regained his composure. "Tea, he was _whistling._ Whistling! Have you ever heard him whistle?"

"_Well no," _Tea answered. _"But I'm sure I haven't seen him do a lot of things,"_

"I thought you were mad at him," Yugi said. "Did he apologize?"

"_Not exactly," _Tea paused. _"He just grabbed me, Yugi, what was I suppose to do?" _she sounded defeated, like she fell for whatever trap Yami laid out for her.

Yugi sighed.

Tea spoke again. _"He is really sorry though," _

"Yeah,"

"_Are you mad at him?"_

"Ugh how can I be? He's my brother," Yugi clutched the phone. "But I'm not going to forgive until he does something about it," He wasn't going to let Yami off the hook that easily.

"_You're a good brother, Yugi," _Tea said softly and Yugi smiled. _"He's a lucky guy. He just needs to be reminded of that,"_

"Would you remind him for me?"

"_Of course,"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please forgive me. This had got to be one of the longest chapters I've written so I thought we could put my tardiness at truce. How have ya guys been?

S'excuse me I have yet to finish writing the other stories.

Ta-Ta. For now.


	14. Why the Past Haunts

_A lot of thank you's to those on this list! _

**Port Rocks**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess**

**Cindy Medeiros**

**KonniHops**

**KoragirlDancers of the NightMusicFlowsWithinLexicatSamyAngelYamiYasiDark Shining LightNightCrawlerLoverCrimsonZeroOMGAnriMia24Zadar angs**

**Demonhybrid13**

**Astraea.12**

**In Stiches**

**Waterflower20**

**Sorictophia**

**Startistica**

**Asoom**

**LuckyLaura**

Warning: For any mistakes I made. No matter how many times I read over I always end up finding one when I read it on the website. Mayor Personality change on Yami(Atem). Some suggestive scenes not appropriate for young children. Less flame on Vivian, just saying.

Please

**Chapter 14: Why the Past Haunts **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first time she set her eyes upon those gorgeous vibrant eyes of his was at a party her friend was hosting. She was in the eighth grade. Her friend, however, was in high school so you can imagine taller girls and boys surrounding the girl doing things she would be too embarrassed to admit that she dreamed of.

She was sipping her soda near the hallway watching all the people dancing. She was looking around for someone that she could be interested to dance with. After all, that's why she came. She brought a friend along but somehow she managed to lose her in the crowd. Still looking, she heard the door open behind her.

She looked behind only to meet the most beautiful irresistible boy she had ever seen. He was perfect and good looking with his tan skin, outrageous hair, and the most alluring pair of crimson eyes. He dressed casually, throwing his jacket aside. Next to him was another very cute boy but Vivian wouldn't dare compare him to his friend. His eyes were a nice shade of green and he had jet black hair with long bangs. He was as tall as his friend. The green eyed boy talked to the boy next to him. She watched with interest as the tanned boy rolled his pretty crimson eyes.

They headed towards her and the girl quickly turned around with a squeak. Both boys looked at each other than at the girl. She looked at them from the corner of her eye when they still said nothing. The tanned skin boy merely blinked while the other one winked at her. She blushed and sipped her drink shyly.

"Duke! Yami!" All three turned to see who's voice was that. It was the younger sister of the girl's high school friend.

"Brenda!" Both boys greeted. She was short for her age and had a cute round face with brown eyes. She was sweating but that probably from the dancing. She gave both of them hugs and waved at the shy girl.

"Hey Vivian," she smiled at the girl named Vivian. "My sister told me she invited you. What a surprise, do you guys know each other?" all three shook their heads.

"I was just about to ask her where you were," Duke told her. Vivian took noticed that the one named Duke was the green eyed boy.

"Oh. Well ya found me!" Brenda grinned. "Hey, how bout we all dance?" she looked over at Vivian.

Vivian immediately set her eyes on the tanned boy named Yami, who was looking at the crowd. Of course Brenda noticed this and looked at the same boy. It seemed like they had the same idea, but Brenda wasn't shy. She was about to ask Yami if he wanted to dance but Duke grabbed her hand right away and led her to the crowd.

"Before you dance with Yami you gotta dance with me first," he joked leaving Yami with Vivian. Duke looked back and gave Yami a very obvious wink. Yami rolled his eyes at his childish antics and look at the girl next to him. She turned pink, caught in the act of staring at him and quickly turned her eyes elsewhere.

Yami smiled when she manage to take a peek at him from the corner of her eye. He held out a hand. "Wanna dance?"

Still pink, Vivian nodded and did not speak when Yami led her to where Duke and Brenda were dancing.

"I'm Yami by the way, and you are?" Yami yelled over the music.

"Vivian," she spoke in his ear. He grinned and she blushed even harder. How did he do that?

They danced to every song, slow or fast. It seemed like Yami knew how to dance. Really dance. Vivian was quite impressed with his moves. He was probably even more talented then half of the high school boys here.

"You dance really good," she complimented while Yami gave her a cup of soda. He sipped his first before answering.

"The same I can say for you,"

"I had dance lessons when I was little," Vivian informed him.

"A friend taught me when she could," he told her and Vivian nodded. "The rest I learned on my own," Yami said. It was the most he spoke to her and Vivian couldn't help noticing how his voice was steady and slightly deeper then most boys she knew. Like he grows through puberty without any shame. He spoke to her again. " You want to know what I found out?"

"Hm?" she looked at him curiously.

Yami tilted his head and then looked at her. "Well by dancing and the way you've been looking at me, I can tell you taken a liking to me," he laughed. Vivian was once again taken back…his laugh sounded even better.

"Maybe you're right," Vivian spoke with sudden confidence and surprisingly to herself, she manage to give him a teasing smile. "It's too bad I can't say the same about you,"

Yami smirked. "I rather show you," he leaned closer to her. He set his cup down as Vivian close the gap between their lips. How she managed to make the first move, she will never know. All she knew was that she was in heaven, kissing this sweet, interesting, beautiful boy she had just met and danced with.

Sadly for Vivian, she had to leave her piece of Heaven when it was time to go home, before her parents began to worry. Vivian set her number in Yami's phone and gave him another kiss on the lips. "You have to call me, you got that?" she demanded playfully.

Yami chuckled. "I won't keep you waiting," he told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two year passed since that party and not once had he called. Vivian cried for a couple of days feeling absolutely stupid for even thinking that she could be happy with him. She felt betrayed and her trust for boys decreased. She never thought a boy, cute and charming like him would ever try to pull her hopes up like that. She was played and she hated the feeling of it.

It was the first day at her new high school and she was now entering Domino High as a second year student. She stood at the entrance and looked at her surroundings. She hoped she would recognize someone. Anyone really, because she was lost as to where to go next. At the corner of her eye she spotted something remarkably familiar. She turned her head.

"No way," she gasped. She could recognize that hair anywhere. Without thinking twice she ran to see if she was right. His back was to her but even as she called his name he didn't turn around.

"Hey!" She grabbed his shoulder harshly and swung him around.

What she didn't expect was the light violet eyes that stared back at her. She narrowed her eyes. She didn't remember him being shorter then her. Or him having such kid like eyes. Something was going on here.

The boy took a look at her confused and shocked face. He laughed almost nervously.

His laugh was different too, Vivian noticed. "You're not him," The boy raised an eyebrow.

"You must be looking for my twin brother," he said to her. His voice was definitely different. Vivian blinked.

"Twin?" she didn't remember Yami ever telling her that. Then again they didn't do much talking that night.

The boy scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. I'm Yami's brother, Yugi," he held out his hand shyly. Vivian took it, still confused. "Um what's your name?" He asked her.

"Vivian Wong," she answered. "I'm sorry about that." She was still shocked that she was meeting the twin brother.

"It's okay. You're not the first," he smiled at her and Vivian smiled back. He seemed like a really cute and sweet boy but so did his twin brother and that thought made Vivian cautious.

"So um Yugi, do you know where your brother is?" she asked him.

Yugi shook his head. "I can only guess he's picking up his schedule," They walk to where there were four different lines of students waiting to get their schedules. "So how 'bout I wait for you here? Maybe we can look for Yami afterwards. Don't worry take your time. School doesn't start till noon," Vivian smiled at him, he was pretty nice.

"Thanks Yugi, I won't be long," she went to the line for seconds year and took only about fifteen minutes to get her schedule and map of the school. Every second that past thinking about Yami made her nervous for their meeting. What should she say? Should she bring up that night at the party? Ask him why he never called her? What if he moved on? Or worse, forget about her? That would be so embarrassing.

She walked back to where Yugi was waiting for her. She stopped in her tracks all of a sudden. There he was. This time there was no mistaken it. Out of the twins, she can definitely tell that was him. He was taller then Yugi, his hair more crazier and his eyes were darker. His true color of crimson. Sure she thought Yugi was cute, but Yami was obviously at a much more mature stage of cuteness now. He was hot and looked just as perfect if not more as he did on that night at the party.

Her heart stopped when they looked at her. She watched as Yami tilt his head at her, his eyes narrowing. Yugi spoke to him and Yami's eyes widened. He look back to him and Yugi nodded. Yami looked back at her and smiled.

Vivian's knees almost gave out in happiness, forgetting about all those times she cried over him and cursed him for hurting her. In truth she missed him. She almost ran to him.

"Wow," Yami gave her the up-down inspection. "Jeez is that really you, Vivian?"

Vivian blushed, she admitted that she had gone through a tad transformation since they last saw eachother. With wearing makeup now and puberty kicking in finally. "Yup, its me," she said shyly.

Yami gave her another smile. "Well I must say it's great to see you again. How long has it been?"

"About two years, more or less," she answered trying to act aloof about their meeting.

"How have you been?" she asked, she really did want to know if anything changed.

Yami grinned. "Oh I've been great. Best summer of my life," he said happily. Yugi nodded like he heard this before or one too many times. "What school did you go to?" he asked.

"Oh, at the other side of the city."

"That's pretty far," Yugi commented.

Vivian nodded. "We moved to this town during the summer."

"So you're going to this school now?" Yami was curious.

"Pretty much," Vivian said with a smile.

Yami clapped his hands together. "Well before school starts you should meet my friends, I'm sure some of them rolled out bed already. Yugi here is an early kind of guy, so he made me come with him," Yugi stuck his tongue at him while Vivian giggled.

The three of them walked around the school while Yami introduced her to some of the people he knew and Yugi pointed out places and building of the school

"You sure know a lot of people, Yami," Vivian noticed. Yami shrugged.

"Our hair kinda made us popular," Yugi said and they all laughed.

"Um Yami there's something I wanted to ask you," Vivian fidgeted with her hands. She was ready to ask and mentally prepared herself for the damage.

"Oh?" Yami looked at her puzzled.

Yugi looked between them suddenly curious. He was getting under the impression that Yami must of done something.

"Why didn't you call me after the party?"

"The party?" Yami spoke to lowly himself at first before he burst. "Oh that party!" Vivian was relieved that he remembered.

"Which party?" Yugi curiously asked.

"The one I went with Duke because you wouldn't come with me. You should have seen him dancing with some high school girls even with Brenda," Yami told his twin.

"But she invited you,"

Yami shrugged. "Duke had so called 'dibs' on her. But there I met Vivian," Vivian noticed how he left out some obvious details. Like them hooking up.

"Oh right!" Yugi exclaimed. Vivian looked at him. "Yami was grounded the minute he came home. No phone or internet for a month," The twins laughed. "And when Yami got his phone he managed to loose it," Yami stop laughing and pout at his brother.

"You didn't have to tell her that part," he whined but he looked at Vivian a bit more seriously. "I'm really sorry I haven't gave you a call. After I lost my phone there was no way I could get your number. I guess next time you should write it on my hand, keep it old school,"

Vivian smiled, forgiving him for what happen. 'I guess it wasn't really his fault,' It was a relief even though she was still a bit embarrassed that she would spend hours crying while she thought horribly of him.

She wasn't expecting this to have had happen but she felt happy to see him again. Him and those gorgeous eyes. At first Vivian was afraid she would like him again. Those years of being cold and dismissing boys could have vanished. Except they really did with her forgiving Yami in a split second. Her heavy hurt was put to ease so easily by him and she was left to wonder what can still happen between them. Oh what she would give to kiss him again like that night, her lips were practically tingling now.

But that sensation died down quickly as a girl with a very curvaceous figure, beautiful blonde hair and violet eyes ran to them. She gave Yami a fierce hug and kissed him fully on the lips. At that moment Vivian's hopes fell. Hard. The ache and heavy weight in her heart that vanished moments ago doubled now as she watched Yami kissed the girl back.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. The girl then gave a hug to Yugi and a kiss to the cheek. Yugi blushed and said hi.

After a few agonizing seconds for Vivian, the girl noticed her then gave her a smile. Vivian had to admit, she was very pretty. Too pretty for her liking.

"Oh right introductions!" Yami spoke up while Yugi rolled his eyes. "Mai this is Vivian, Vivian this is my girlfriend Mai,"

"You have a girlfriend?" Vivian repeated slowly. This could not be happening.

"Yep!" He smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Mai's waist and settled his hands on her stomach. "6 months straight and it's still strong,"

Mai was blushing but she laughed as Yami whispered something in her ear. Here Vivian had to look away, could this get any better?

xxxxxx-Present Day-xxxxxx

Yami woke up earlier then anyone else. He decided to take a quick wake-up shower. Yugi woke up fifteen minutes later and sleepily made his way to the bathroom where Yami was hair blowing his hair.

"Tea invited us over for breakfast today," Yami said loudly over the noise of the hair blower.

"Bullshit," Yugi replied while he reached over in front of Yami to get his toothbrush. Even through the fog mirror, Yugi could make out a smile on Yami's lips.

"Maybe so, but she is expecting us."

"That answer I will accept," Yami chuckled, turned off the hair blower and left the bathroom.

Yugi turned on the shower and walked back to his room. There he saw Yami sitting on his bed holding out his towel. He was quiet so Yugi waited for him to say something. Slowly Yugi grabbed his towel until Yami made eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," Yami finally uttered. His eyes were sad. Yugi could tell he meant it and he smiled and nodded.

"Apology accepted. Now go get ready, I'm starving," Yugi joked as he left to go to take a shower. Yami laughed with relief. He was too lucky to have a brother like him. He grabbed a plain white shirt and put on his uniform and shoes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea was in her PJs and at the kitchen while her mother cooked.

"Morning mom," she greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie,"

"So Yami and Yugi are coming over for breakfast again," Tea decided to just be blunt with it. Her mother nodded.

"They must've really missed us," Tea's mother commented. Tea just looked at her. "It really has been a while,"

"Yeah," Tea left her mother in the kitchen while she got ready for school. By the time she was ready and went downstairs to eat, the twins were already there. Yami was the first to spot her and gave her a wink.

"Morning sunshine," he said with a mouth full of pancakes then swallowed. "Don't worry we knocked this time,"

"Hey Tea," Yugi greeted her with less food in his mouth. Tea waved at them both and sat next to Yami across from her mom.

Breakfast went by smoothly. At first Tea was worried that Yami would slip about something. He caught her staring once and grinned at her.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Nope, just notice it was part of your face," She smiled sweetly.

Meanwhile Yugi and Mrs. Gardner watched in the background. They noticed how easily Yami and Tea can enter a different world when they interacted. Mrs. Gardner sipped her glass of orange juice to hide away her smile as Yugi continued to chew. There was a sudden pause in his chewing while a thought ran through his mind but he quickly brushed it off and focused on his breakfast. Maybe today is going to be a different day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at school 15 minutes early. Vivian, Joey, Serenity and Tristian were hanging around Tristian's car. The three of them went to go greet them. Serenity gave a hug to them first while Vivian hung back.

When did Yami started giving rides to Tea? As far as Vivian was told, they were on bad terms after Yami got into a fight with Duke right in front of Tea. Were the rumors true? Did they fight because of Tea?

Vivian narrowed her eyes suspiciously watching Yami stepping to Tea's side and then started talking to her. Tea nodded and Yami gave off a wink.

That was enough for Vivian. She refused to watch this obvious sign of attraction between them. If Yami was taking a liking to her and Tea was smiling back at him, then it was time for Vivian to step in and create some drama. Eliminate the competition and Yami will be all hers again.

She slipped on her face and ran to the gang from behind them. Shouting to them with a wave. She ran between Yami and Tea and linked arms. "Morning boys and girls," she greeted, almost too cheerfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami glanced in confusion at the cold shoulder Tea was giving him. There should be no reason why she was acting like this. Yami tapped his necklace with his fingers. He tried looking back when she was first starting acting like this. Was it during first period? When he threw that eraser at her? Why would she still be mad after that? It wasn't like he was bullying her, he just wanted to know what page they were suppose to be on.

Maybe it was before that. He was talking to her casually after they met up with the gang. He asked her if she was going to stay after school practicing and that if she didn't mind him being there. She nodded in response and he winked. No harm done there. After that Vivian came to them and told Tea she needed to talk to her. They kept talking till school started while the rest of them were fooling around. Then they all went to class.

Yami's eyes locked with Duke's for only a few seconds before Duke turned around. Yami tapped his necklace quizzically. Even though the fight was just yesterday, Duke managed to find a way to hide the bruises on his face. Maybe make up was used? Yami shrugged and thought it was better for his health not to care about Duke and his cosmetics secrets.

Third period finally ended and now it was lunch time. This was his opportunity to talk to her. As he packed up he saw Tea already walking out the door with Duke.

Yami cursed, "Oh dammit." She wouldn't be waiting at the tree if she was ignoring him. Yami followed them, staying a good distance behind, just to see if he needed to 'overhear' their conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi already can sense something out of place when he saw Tea leaving the class with Duke. A couple feet away, he can also see Yami following them. 'Oh no,' he ran towards Yami.

Yami stopped when he felt someone pulling his jacket. "What is it Yugi?"

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Going to lunch, where else?"

"No you were following them."

"Was not," Yami pulled a face but Yugi gave him a stern look.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do a thing. We were fine before school started and then all of sudden she's ignoring me,"

Yugi was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I dunno," Yami said, playing with his necklace. "Stupid Duke."

Yugi sighed. So much for having a normal day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in their usual seats, Yami observe Tea talking to Duke again. Just what the hell was he doing here? Pulling this stunt once again. This was just plain annoying but Yami knew Yugi was watching him along with Serenity. Yami couldn't do anything knowing they would interfere.

Yami then spotted Mai and it looked like she was watching him too but as soon they made eye contact, she looked away and smiled at Joey. He still needed to deal with her but there was still no plan on how to approach her. Mai was a ticking time bomb. A mine that Yami always seemed to carelessly step on. He had to be sure he wouldn't step on it this time.

Duke seemed to be hogging all Tea's attention. It was working, Tea was purposely not paying attention to Yami.

Looks like he would just have to talk to Mai first. He was also hoping that she could help him if he said sorry enough times and meant it.

Deciding it was best to talk to her now then before lunch was over, Yami walked over to Mai. He grabbed her tray. She looked up at him and scowled. Since when did the female kind have a negative reaction to him? He shook the thought away. He had to remind himself that this was Mai he was dealing with.

"Can we talk?" he said to her softly.

"I haven't finished eating."

"Mai, please. It'll only take a moment," Mai looked at him for a moment. She didn't know what to do. She was still mad at him but always being mad at him hasn't made her life easy. She sighed, said bye to Joey and stood up. Yami leaned in forward and whispered to Joey. "Don't worry I'll give her back to you, promise," Yami gave Joey a playful wink while Joey blushed and tried to hide it. Yami chuckled then threw away the tray for Mai and took her away from priding ears or eyes. He knew everybody where watching them. Rumors could probably start too, except Yami could care less when they weren't true.

Mai followed him down the empty hallway and into the staircase. Halfway up, Yami stopped and turned around slowly. Mai leaned against the rails and waited.

"Okay," he murmured. He closed his eyes for second. He should just get over it and say sorry. Wow, he didn't expect this to be this hard.

"Are you gonna apologize or what?"

He opened his eyes to glare at her. She didn't look annoyed or impatient. She just looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Of course she understood that this was hard for him. Admitting he was wrong was hard. The fact that he hurt her in a deeper way was even harder to say aloud.

"I…" Yami turned around again. 'What the hell?' What should he say? Think. Think. Think. "um..Tea's mad at me," He heard Mai sighed. Disappointment. Yami felt the same way.

"Well you obviously have to do something," she said nothing else.

"She's ignoring me."

"So?" Mai questioned. "I don't think a girl ignoring you has ever stopped you before,"

Yami pondered over her words and sat on the steps. He started to play with his necklace. A couple moments later he felt Mai sit beside him. "I'm sorry," he said with no second thought. Mai set her head on his shoulder. Almost like a silent reassurance that she heard and accepted his apology.

"You really are an idiot, Yami. I mean it." Mai said with weak annoyance. Yami smiled.

"Remember who dated this idiot?" he retorted.

"You know what they say about people in love? They are legit blinded by it," Mai didn't back down. Years with this 'idiot' taught her a lot.

"Well can you forgive this idiot for being an absolute idiot?" Yami mumbled. Mai didn't say anything at first but she didn't remove her head from his shoulder either.

"You know…" she spoke quietly at first. "There are tons of times of you acted like a total idiot. You might want to be specific."

At this, Yami scoffed. "Good one," he heard her laugh, sat up and playfully shoved him by the shoulder. They sat there for a while now until Yami spoke again. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I mean you were making that pretty hard not," He could already see her rolling her eyes. "…but I know you cared too"

"We all care about you," Mai said in a low voice as she stared at the ground. "I care all the time and you make it hard to keep a sane mind you know? Why did you have to fight with Duke? I know you like Tea, but fighting for a girl like her isn't the way to grab her attention. Did you apologize to her yet?" she asked curiously, looking at him seriously.

Yami nodded. He sorta did say sorry to her right? He's been saying a lot of sorry's lately. "We were peachy this morning. Now she's mad at me again. Girls are crazy"

"You're just as crazy," Mai said quickly but threw a smirk at him so he wouldn't take much offense. "I think…the best thing would be to swallow your pride, don't pick another fight with Duke and confront her. Just ask,"

Yami nodded. It's what he wanted to hear. Not the "don't pick another fight' part but confronting Tea was the only way to get this problem cleared.

The lunch bell rang, signaling lunch was over and they both stood up. Yami smiled at Mai and was relieved to see her smiling back. She gave him a light hug and whispered 'good luck' before walking away to her class. Yami stared from where he stood. He missed that side of Mai. The sweet and caring side. It was so rare for him to see her act that way towards him that he only thought, this would be the last time for a while again.

At this, Yami almost felt like running to apologize even more. He had so much more to apologize for that it made Yami chest tighten with guilt. He shiver and shook his head as an attempt to brush away the thoughts. Later. He'll apologize later again. Right now…they were okay but Tea and him weren't. He clutched his necklace then turned around to walk to his class now.

Yami smiled to himself. Heck maybe he can even do something to help Mai and Joey get together too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami waited at the library for a while. He laid his head on the table. He had to figure out a way to talk to Tea. He berated himself, he could just straight up ask her why she was avoiding him. He just stressing himself out thinking about this instead of just confronting of her.

And on that note, he stood up and walked to the dance room. School was over but he had no doubt that Tea would be dancing still. Like always. As he was walking down the hallways, he felt his hand being grabbed. Yami quickly turned around, his heart skipping a beat with a thought that it could be Tea. Sadly it wasn't.

"Oh hey Vivian," Yami greet, cursing at himself for pulling his own hopes up.

Vivian gave him a sweet smile as she took extra steps to get closer and close the gap between them. "You're still here?"

"I love school," Yami said with a smirk except in the back of his mind he was looking for a way out of this situation.

"Yami, we haven't hung out in a while. I missed you," Vivian set her hand on Yami's chest. She went up to her tippy-toes and purred in his ear.

Yami bit his lip. He really shouldn't be wasting any more time. He took a step back, not really taking notice of Vivian's shocked. "Sorry, I kinda need to find Tea right now. But we should grab a smoothie some time with the gang."

"T-Tea? I think she already left" Did he just reject her? Again?

Yami furrowed his eyebrows but shrugged. "Doubt it, don't worry I know where she is. I'll see you later."

Vivian opened her mouth but Yami was already walking away and Vivian could almost feel her jealousy boiling to an extreme point. She wanted to scream and kiss him all at the same time. Instead, she rubbed her eye to feel tears almost leaking out and her heart started to hurt. She only hoped that someday he will come back to her again. For now, she'll have to be patient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was good to see no one was around here. Silently and taking a deep breath, Yami walked up the steps and stood at the doorway. Watching her even for a second, Yami felt relaxed. She grew up so much and she improved immensly, so much better than when she was little. It was hard to believe she was ever a beginner. She was beautiful, taking her time smoothing out her movements. She mumbled to herself counting out the steps and nodding her head to the beat of the music.

Her concentration was broken slightly however, by Yami clearing his throat. The music ended but Tea liked to just take a breather a few seconds after it ended. Thinking over about how she do.

On instinct she glared at him but he stood there trying to look harmless standing at the doorway. "What do you want?"

"You want to know what I want huh?" Yami stepped in the room.

"What are you doing here?" she specify and Yami couldn't help but smirk.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Why do you care?"

Yami grunt. "If we keep asking questions we will never come up with an answer," he crossed his arms and leaned against the mirrors.

Tea rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water. "Fine you answer first,"

"I just came here to talk to you," Yami told her.

"I don't want to talk," she replied harshly. "You may leave now,"

"What is your problem? I haven't done anything to you the whole day!" Yami was getting frustrated with her. Tea turned away. "Why are you suddenly being mean? I thought we were okay, I mean I was right there having breakfast with you and now you're ignoring me. That's some strange, mixed signals you're giving me Tea,"

"That really doesn't matter because I know what you did. You're so horrible. I don't ever want to talk to you."

Yami's eyebrows knitted together. What he did? What did she mean? He walked towards her and when Tea noticed and turned around he was already a step away.

"What are you talking about?" Tea looked away but Yami cupped her cheek and made her look at him. This angered her and she slapped his hand away.

"Vivian told me everything." Tea said. "God I feel so stupid and no wonder Mai hates you so much. I'm leaving now, I don't want to be your next victim"

"You're really not making any sense Tea. What did she tell you?" Yami said nervously. He should've known Vivian could have been a part of this. Still, at the same time he didn't see it coming, why, he just saw her moments ago and she didn't say a word about any of this.

Tea was on the edge of practically screaming at Yami. Couldn't he leave her alone just for this once? Give her a break even? Anything as long as he was gone right now.

Yami reached out for her arm, grabbed it tightly and whirled her around to face him. "This isn't fair Tea, I really don't know what going on with you,"

"This isn't fair?" Tea scoffed and tried to pull back her arm from Yami's grip. "What's really not fair was the way you treated Mai. I can't believe you Yami. So stupid and immature but you really want to know what Vivian said right?" Yami let go of her arm, a little afraid now and Tea glared. "Because she told me how after years of being with Mai, you dumped her so easily. You were with her for three years and when she finally let you in her bed you turn away? That's all you wanted…God, men like you are disgusting," Tea stormed away from Yami. She grabbed her stuff and headed to the door. She felt so nauseous being in the same room with him. Her head was spinning with thoughts she couldn't determine if half of them was as ridiculous as what Vivian told her.

"What?" Yami was shocked and felt almost glued to his place. Out of all the bullshit Vivian could have told her, she had to tell her the worse one. "Vivian has no idea what she's talking about," he tried reasoning with Tea but it looks like she won't even listening to him. She didn't make a move to wait for him as she left through the door. Yami didn't take a second thought, he ran after her. "Please listen to me, Tea," He was pleading and he wasn't even sure it was getting to her.

"Tea stop. Please will you give me a chance to explain?" Yami chased after but it seemed Tea was putting in the extra effort to walk even faster to get away. "You really want to walk all the way home instead of getting a ride?" he shouted out to her.

Tea stopped near the entrance of the school. She took out her phone and dialed Joey's number as Yami ran up to catch up with her. Joey didn't pick up and Tea mumbled to herself when she searched for the next number.

"Joey has work today," Yami spoke but received nothing to say he was heard. He waited while she spoke to Mai. His smile growing as Tea's frustration was increasing.

"_I'm really sorry hun, I don't have time right now. Why don't you try Yami? You know he barely has a life," _Mai suggested and if Tea wasn't so angry, she would laugh at the last part. So Tea hung up with a 'thanks anyways'.

She turn to Yami and could see him having a hard time hiding that stupid, arrogant, annoying piece of smile. Her eye was twitching, it was bothering her just as much as staring at his face was.

"We're going straight to my house. No pit-stops, potty breaks or whatever annoying excuse you would make," she told Yami.

"And if…," But the look on Tea's face had Yami shut his mouth. He nodded then turned around to lead the way to his car. She puffed up her cheeks, purely annoyed still and walked behind him. She was in no way, going to give him any satisfaction that he won anything at the moment. She was confused, angry, frustrated at herself and him and Vivian and…and who ever else was involve with this secret…rumor that Vivian told her. What was she suppose to believe exactly?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami managed to do as Tea told him to do. Take her straight home and Tea was still in his car, not moving. She calmed down now and Yami saw that she wasn't getting out of his car as soon as he stopped in front of her house. He took a look at her and slowly drove off again. He took it as a good sign that she didn't yell at him to stop. She had her hands on her lap and she would occasionally look out her window just to gaze, sighing every now and then.

Yami wasn't sure what to say either. He was being strangely quiet. What he should be doing instead is taking this moment to explain his side of the story now. He could even lock the car to make sure she wouldn't escape him. Except it wasn't just that, he just wanted her to want to listen to him. He kept driving, eyes on the road while he made opposite turns that would leave them to her house.

Tea sighed a couple of times, which she knew caught Yami's attention but she kept her mouth closed. He hadn't said a word to her at all either and since she managed to calm down, she was feeling somewhat embarrassed for going off like that. That couldn't be entirely her fault, she didn't know what else to feel but angry and confused. Tea sighed again for the hundredth time.

What was she doing? Was she still angry? And at who anyways? She took a quick glance at Yami who was still watching the road. How much was she suppose to believe? Even Mai never told her why they broke up. To hear Vivian tell the story behind it first, Tea was now antsy to believe if that was what really happen. Was it okay to have it heard it from someone who wasn't really involve? She didn't really ask though, it was more like Vivian told her the moment she pulled Tea away.

Except Vivian looked really concern and serious. Besides, they were best friends so maybe she was just watching over Tea? Warning Tea before anything happened between her and Yami. It's what friends do and Tea knew she had the greatest friends in the world. Okay, so…what now?

Yami did seem like he was willing to tell her what happen even though Vivian already told her. Would it be okay to hear it from Yami's side? But maybe it was better, and if she was still confused then she could even ask Mai and grab the whole picture. Tea chewed on her lip. She didn't understand why she was feeling so involved all of sudden.

Or maybe she did.

The kisses they shared.

Damn them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Any thoughts? Comments? Totally obvious mistakes? :p

Hello to the new people just joining the story, I'm the author. I have just made a comeback with a kickass(?) chapter.

Hiya to the old people J I hope I AM FORGIVEN FOR DYING and coming back alive to work on this chapter.

Expect me to finish this story!


End file.
